Long Time, No See
by CrazyDice
Summary: Naru returns to Japan after 5 years. He is surprised by what he sees...Mai is older, more successful, more beautiful and...a mother? Could he be the father?
1. Prologue

**THIS PROLOGUE HAS BEEN RE-WRITTEN.**

 **I would like to thank MirandaLovesPie who suggested I get some help from a Beta Reader. Most of all, I would like to thank WriterBlock, the Beta Reader that helped me improve some things ^_^ Thank you guys so, so much! :D**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I very clearly do not own Ghost Hunt *sigh***

* * *

Prologue

It had been a rough day at work for Mai Taniyama, she had back-to-back meetings from 9am 'til 2pm and then had to do some designing for the magazine until 6pm and now her driver is driving her home at half six in the evening. The 22 year-old is an Art Director for a popular fashion magazine and even does modelling for it too. She basically rose up to the top in the fashion and design industry and is very well-known in her field of work.

Every now and then, she'd sometimes catch herself thinking about her ghost hunting days and how exciting they were. Don't get me wrong, she also loves her current job but definitely misses what she's best at – ghost hunting.

"We're here Ma'am." Her personal driver beamed.

"Thank you." The brunette smiled back. Mai got out of the car and made her way to her front door, the driver already gone. Her home is very modern and rather grand, but not quite a mansion.

The young woman tiredly plodded to her living room when her cinnamon-coloured eyes caught sight of seven people – her family. Sitting on the sofas were the two couples: Ayako and Bou-san, John and Masako, whilst Yasu was chasing around two giggling 5 year-old boys – both of which are identical twins with raven hair and indigo eyes. The twins are also Mai's sons, Haru and Yuki Taniyama - Haru being the older twin.

"Mama! Mama!" Haru and Yuki called as Mai crouched down to their height to receive the hug they were giving her.

"Hello boys," Mai grinned. "Had a good day?"

"Yeah! We got picked up from school by Aunt Ayako and Uncle Houshou," The older twin began.

"And then we came here to also see Uncle Yasu, Uncle John and Aunt Masako." The younger twin continued.

"We then played with Uncles Yasu and Houshou. Of course, Aunt Ayako and Uncle Houshou somehow managed to get into one of their spat's and Auntie ended up whacking Uncle with her purse." Haru explained.

"Yeah! It was really funny." Yuki chuckled. Mai glared at Ayako and Bou-san for their usual ill-behaviour in front of the twins but then her eyes softened as she turned back to her children.

"Sounds like you've both had a fun evening." Their mother giggled before standing up and speaking to everyone this time.

"Have any of you eaten yet?"

"No, Mai. We decided to wait for you to get home before having dinner." John chimed in, the others silently agreeing.

"Well, why don't I make us all something to eat?" The 22 year-old spoke. "And then you two boys are off to bed, okay?" Her attention turning to Haru and Yuki as she ruffled their hair.

"Okay, Mama." The five year-olds groaned. At the moment, they are going through that 'I don't wanna go to bed' phase. This usually resulted in them conversing or debating about different topics with each other. Sometimes, when she wasn't working late, Mai would tell the stories of her ghost hunting days to the twins. Although the cases were often scary, Haru and Yuki enjoyed hearing of their adventures.

* * *

A raven-haired, indigo-eyed man, called Oliver Davis, stepped out of his family's mansion. The weather was chilly and the skies were pearl white. He was about to get into the car when his adoptive mother, who has blonde hair and blue eyes, stopped him.

"Noll!" The bubbly, dramatic woman called in a painfully high pitched tone, who goes by the name Luella Davis.

"Yes, Mother?" A certain narcissistic, tea-loving jerk who goes by the nickname 'Naru', sighed.

"You were going to get in that car without even saying goodbye to your poor, old Mother before you go back to Japan, forever!" Luella cried.

That's right. Naru was going back to Japan to re-open SPR, after five long years of being in England. He really enjoyed the cases in Japan and didn't realise how much he would miss everything until he arrived back in England. The 23 year-old man often wondered how the old SPR gang had been over the last five years, especially Mai.

"You're not old, you are only 48. And, I won't be there forever as I will come back to England every now and then to visit." Naru muttered. _Despite how much I hate it_. His mother lunged at him to give him a hug.

"Goodbye, Noll." She spoke softly.

"Goodbye, Mother." He smirked as he awkwardly hugged her back.

"Work hard and have fun in Japan, Noll. Don't forget, the Japan branch is now in your hands. It's your responsibility." His adoptive father, Martin Davis, said as he tried to pull Luella off Naru. In response, the young man nodded. Once his mother finally let him go, he waved goodbye and got in the car to go to the airport, looking out of the car window at his smiling and waving parents.

It was definitely going to be a long, tiresome journey from here on out.

* * *

The model closed her sons' bedroom door after giving them a kiss goodnight. The other adults had all left about twenty minutes ago, leaving Mai and her children alone for the rest of the evening. She wasn't expecting them to ask her that.

 _"Mama?" A blue-eyed, raven haired boy asked as his mother gave him and his brother a goodnight kiss._

 _"Who's our dad?" The identical brother questioned._

 _"Um…well, he's…" She stuttered. "He's…working in England. And that's all I will tell you."_

 _She leaned over to give them each a goodnight kiss. "Goodnight sweethearts."_

 _"Night, Mama!" They sleepily giggled in sync._

Mai changed out of her formal attire into something more comfortable before going downstairs to make herself some tea. The kettle finished boiling and she poured the water into her cup, that already contained some Earl Grey mix. Sighing, she sat at the island counter in her kitchen and stared into her cup, simultaneously breathing in the scent of tea. It reminded her of Naru. Upon realising she started to think about him, she quickly drank her tea, washed up and then exhaustedly went to bed.

As the young woman got into bed, she opened the draw to her bedside table and pulled out a picture of a young Oliver and Eugene Davis. She remembered back to the day, the man she referred to as 'Naru', gave her that picture.

 _"I-I…love you, N-Naru." She stuttered._

 _"Me or Gene?" The seventeen year-old asked seriously with a look of sadness in his eyes. Mai didn't answer, but she was a bit teary. He sighed, dug into his pocket and pulled out a photo of him and Gene and handed it to her._

 _"Have this. It's me and Gene when we were younger…don't worry, you'll be able to see him in one hundred years from now." He reassured in his own little way. A ghost smile appeared on Mai's face, despite the tears falling, knowing that was his way of reassuring her. Before she could say anything else, he was already far ahead of her and was getting in his car. She stood there for a moment longer letting her tears fall, before she walked away from the spot he'd left her, and went home._

Yawning, she cleared her mind and slowly fell asleep, not wanting to think of him.

* * *

Naru and Lin were about fifteen minutes away from the airport, it always took slightly longer because his home is on the outskirts of the centre of London.

During the silence in the car (which usually happened when it was just Lin and him), he started to think about the night before he left for England.

 _Music was playing loudly. Of course they'd host his 'Farewell Party' at the SPR office. Ayako and Madoka were drunkly dancing and singing to the music, whilst Lin sat there and watched with a small smile on his face. Yasu was purposely trying to fake flirt with Bou-san to creep him out, with Mai laughing at them. John was being dragged onto the 'dancefloor' by the two drunken women who were dancing and Naru was sat with a teacup in his hand sighing at everyone and their stupidity. It didn't help that Masako was sat right next to him, trying to make advances but miserably failing – he simply ignored her each time._

 _Things were still awkward between Mai and himself, after all, she did confess to him the previous night by the lake, before he rejected her and got into the car to go back to his Japanese home. He really did feel bad that she was in love with a dead person._

 _When he had gotten fed up with Masako's antics, Naru got up and walked over to Lin and sat down next to the stoic man._

 _"She's that bad, huh?"_

 _"Hasn't left me alone all evening."_

 _"Ah, I see," Lin chuckled. "You know, Noll, this party is for you. You should be enjoying it – not hating it, and you should be appreciating the fact that they all care for you enough to even throw this party."_

 _"I know. Parties just aren't my thing, that's all."_

 _"I can understand that."_

 _Later that evening, Masako had left after she had gotten fed up with trying to even get the narcissist's attention (she also had to do a late night show), John had left because of an emergency that came up at the church and Yasu had an early start the next day so decided it would be best to leave. The only people left were Naru, Mai, Lin, Madoka, Ayako and Bou-san. Ayako and Bou-san were singing drunkenly together and Madoka had somehow managed to get Lin to dance with her. During this time, Naru left the office discreetly without the adults noticing. Mai obviously noticed and went to chase after him._

 _"Naru! Wait!" She called. He stopped and turned to her._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Where are you going?"_

 _"I'm going home; I've got to finish packing."_

 _"Ugh! You haven't said or done one thing all night – this party was for you! It was supposed to give you a proper send off to show you how much_ I _-we love you."_

 _The man picked up on her slip up, "Not that again, Mai. We've already been through that. You obviously love Gene – not me."_

 _"W-what?" Her tears began to well up and fall. "You're so unbelievable! I didn't even answer your question, you just assumed it was Gene!"_

 _"Because it is."_

 _Mai stood in front of Naru now and started to weakly hit his chest, "Are you so oblivious? For someone who's supposed to be smart – you're not really smart when it comes to emotions, are ya?! IT'S YOU I LOVE! YOU! Why are you so hell bent on convincing yourself it's Gene?"_

 _This stunned Naru and he grabbed her fists to stop her from hitting him. The short brunette looked up at him now. He whispered to her, "Because it was his smile and caring personality you saw in your astral projections. Not mine."_

 _Mai got a hold of herself, and wiped her tear-stained cheeks._

 _With a shaky breath, she spoke, "You're right. I did see all of those things in my astral projections, and Gene is great and all. However, he's not_ you _. It was your narcissistic, tea-lovin' personality I fell in love with in the first place. And, I fell in love with the occasional smile_ you _would give me."_

 _After she spoke and had calmed down slightly, she did the most ballsy thing she'd ever done in her life. Mai got onto her tip-toes and kissed him on cheek, whilst furiously blushing. Even though he didn't show any sign of emotion after that, Naru's heart actually skipped a beat. That's when he did the most unexpectable thing (which even surprised Naru himself), he pulled her into a hug and just held her for a few minutes. It was a bit awkward, but it was still a hug._

 _Mai was visibly stunned and blushed, which made Naru flash his signature smile. Moments later, Mai invited him back to her place and said that, as he didn't really enjoy the party, the least she could do is make him one last cup of her special tea. He politely accepted the invite. Although he wouldn't ever tell anyone – he was going to miss Mai and the SPR crew._

A bump on the road jarred Naru out of his thoughts, he looked over to Lin.

"We're at the airport, Noll."

"Okay."

Both men exited the car and made their way into the airport.

After lots of hours of reading, sleeping and simply gazing out of the plane's window at the clouds, his plane finally landed and he and Lin were in Japan again, after five long years.

* * *

Mai just finished her one o'clock meeting when she looked at an unread message she received from Ayako earlier on.

It simply read: _He's back_.

The young, beautiful woman instantly knew what her motherly friend meant and it surprised her but also made her panic a bit. _Oh god, what do I do? What do I do?_ Mai turned pale and suddenly felt ill so she decided to cancel the rest of her meetings and go home for the day.

The model frantically rushed into her house to find Ayako, Bou-san, John, Masako and Yasu in her living room all talking amongst themselves. The brunette remembered that she handed them each a key to her house.

Ayako instantly saw how pale she was.

"Bou-san, go and get her a glass of water." Ayako ordered as she put her arm around Mai's shoulders to steady her.

"Sit down, Mai. Let's all talk, okay?" The red-haired woman softly spoke to her friend. Mai took the glass from Bou-san and thanked him before taking a sip.

"So, how did you find out?" Mai said.

"We each received a message from Lin telling us to go to the SPR office tomorrow at lunch if we wish to work there again as they are re-opening the office and are willing to let us return there." Bou-san mentioned.

"I didn't get any messages. But...do you guys wanna work there again?" Mai asked.

"Only if you say it's okay to, considering all that's happened." The priest stated.

"Um…yeah, it's fine. I mean he _does_ have to find out about Haru and Yuki eventually, they are his sons after all. And… _I_ have to forgive him, right?" Mai sadly smiled. Her family all silently nodded. Yasu broke the silence.

"When are you gonna tell him?" The bespectacled man commented.

"I don't know yet. Eventually, at some point. It's better to do it sooner than later." Mai replied.

"Ayako, could you please pick the twins up from school in about an hour and let them have dinner with you and Bou-san tonight. My instincts are telling me that Naru will come here tonight – he will want to catch-up with me." She continued.

"Yeah, sure. Are you really going to be okay?" Ayako double-checked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. You guys can go now if you would like to. I've got a lot of paperwork and rescheduling to do." The model smiled.

Everyone left her to do her work.

* * *

Earlier on that day, Lin and Naru had had a conversation at a small tea place when they arrived.

 _The tall onmyouji sipped the tea Naru had graciously bought him. Neither he nor Naru liked talking about personal topics, but he knew he'd have to ask._

 _"So, Noll?" He asked to the man sitting across from him._

 _"Yes, Lin?"_

 _"I hate to ask this, but, other than the official opening of the Japan branch, why are we here? I feel like there's another reason that you're not telling anyone."_

 _Naru was silent for a few moments before he finally replied._

 _"I'd rather not answer."_

 _"Well, in that case then, I'll have to ask, does it involve anything life threatening or dangerous?" Lin asked this because he is Naru's guardian and his safety is priority, but also because, if the answer was no then he definitely knew why – it was because of the young woman named Mai._

 _"No. You shouldn't be worrying over my safety, anyway. I'm a grown man, who is very capable of handling himself."_

 _"Right." The onmyouji internally sighed, it is because of Taniyama-san, then. Why can't he just face the fact that he still likes her?_

Later that evening, Naru had finally finished unpacking and settling in. He looked at the time: _19:31_

Lin gave Naru Mai's most recent address earlier on that day. His stomach grumbled.

"I'll go to Mai's now and invite her out for dinner, to catch-up. I guess."

* * *

It wasn't long before he turned up at Mai's house, he was surprised to see how grand it was. It wasn't quite a mansion though.

"Is this the right address?" Naru shrugged as he walked up to his former assistant's door and rang the doorbell.

A beautiful girl, with long brunette hair, big cinnamon eyes and a matured body opened the door.

"Mai?"

She was stunned, despite expecting his visit. Gazing at him, she realised how much he'd changed. Mai then began to wonder how England was…and how good of a father he'd be. Clearing her thoughts, she spoke up.

"Naru…long time, no see."

* * *

 **That is the end of the prologue ^_^ I've been wanting to do this story for a while now. Also, I would like to credit OliviaAnne and her story 'For 6 Years' as that is what inspired me to write this, so please read her story if you haven't already.**

 **I really hope you enjoy this story! It is kinda slow starting but it will start falling into place...trust me :) I plan on uploading a new chapter every two weeks on the weekends.**

 **Please review! ^_^**

 **~Dice**


	2. Chapter One

**This chapter has been slightly re-written.**

 **Disclaimer: I do** **NOT** **own Ghost Hunt, even though I really want to.**

* * *

 _"Mai?"_

 _"Naru...long time, no see."_

* * *

Chapter One

"You look well, Mai." Naru awkwardly complimented. _And stunning_ , he thought.

"Oh my, I never thought I see the day _Oliver Davis_ would give _somebody else_ a compliment. How was England anyway?" Mai politely and painfully smiled.

"Why don't we catch up over dinner?" Naru said maintaining his usual emotionless expression, his eyes, however, showed sincerity and affection...and guilt. She could see this but didn't mention anything.

"That sounds great, we do have _a lot_ to catch up on." Mai chuckled, _if only you knew how much you have missed._

* * *

"Haru! Yuki! Dinner is ready!" Ayako called upstairs to the brothers who were playing some games moments before.

"Okay, Aunt Ayako!" Haru called back.

"We'll be right down!" Yuki added. The twins didn't really like Ayako's house as much as their own.

When they arrived downstairs, their food was laid out on the table. The twins seated themselves next to each other.

"Thank you for the food!" Both of the small boys grinned towards their Aunt Ayako and Uncle Houshou. Ayako and Bou-san had been married for a good three years now.

The couple smiled back at the twins before they all devoured their food. Ayako collected all of the plates once everyone had finished, to do the washing up.

The twins hugged Bou-san, which of course, he returned. Despite having their father's looks and intelligence, they certainly had Mai's personality and mannerisms.

"Can we call Mama to see how she is?" They asked in sync. Their Uncle Houshou has explained to them earlier on that their mother was having dinner with an old friend called Kazuya Shibuya.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Bou-san smiled. The twins quickly sped off to the phone to call their mother. It was ringing.

* * *

Mai and Naru were at a restaurant. The waiter approached them with their food, and placed it in front of them.

"Enjoy your food." He said before he respectfully nodded and walked away. Mai thanked him whilst Naru just nodded in thanks.

"Mai, there's something I want to sa-" The blue-eyed man began but was cut off by the ringing of Mai's phone.

"Oh, sorry. Excuse me for a moment." The brunette said as she pulled out her phone; recognising the number, she answered the call.

 _"Hi Mama!"_ Haru practically shouted down the phone. Mai winced, but she knew he was always the slightly louder twin.

 _"Hiya, Mama!"_ Yuki called out seconds later.

"Hi Sweetie." She giggled. Naru looked up from his food now, _'Sweetie'? A boyfriend, maybe?_

 _"When are you coming home, Mama?"_ Yuki asked, a lot more quietly this time.

"Um..." Mai peered at her watch, _20:10_ "I'll be home around nine, okay? Don't wait up. I'm just having dinner with an _old friend_." The words hurt Naru, even though he didn't show it. He knew he could have been much more than just an 'old friend', he _wanted_ to be more than an 'old friend'. The young woman smiled even though the twins couldn't see her.

 _"Okay, have fun Mama!"_ Haru shouted.

"Okay, love you. Goodnight." She answered. Just before the call ended, the twins said- _shouted_ goodnight.

* * *

The twins put down the phone and went to inform their Aunt and Uncle that she'll be there at around nine.

* * *

"What were you going to say earlier, Naru?" Mai questioned.

"It was nothing. But, to answer your question from earlier, England was good. My family and I received _closure_ once we buried Gene…and I took lots of cases with the help of Lin and Madoka, not to mention my parents. Ultimately though, I decided cases here in Japan were far more interesting. I came back, to re-open SPR with everyone. With that being said, I would like to know if you would like to work there again." The narcissist said with his signature smirk, the model looked surprised for two reasons; firstly, that was probably the most he's ever spoken to her without him teasing her and secondly, she didn't know what to say about the relaunch of JSPR.

"Well, I don't know if I can. I have a busy schedule." Mai said. Naru's eyes had a hint of disappointment in them, but his expression didn't waver.

"What is it you do exactly?"

"I'm an art director at a magazine company, that I also do a lot of modelling for. It's super fun, although the late nights can be a pain in the neck. One day, I actually hope that I get to own my own magazine company." Mai smiled enthusiastically. It was clear to him she enjoys what she does.

"I'm surprised; you're doing very well for someone with fewer brain cells than average." He teased. The brunette blushed in annoyance, whilst the raven-haired man just playfully smirked. _So, the teasing begins now, huh,_ she huffed.

"Yeah, thanks to a lot of hard work." Mai said still a bit red in face, before she took the last bit of her food.

To change the subject, Naru spoke up, "How have the others been then?" He didn't really care that much, but he wanted to make conversation.

"Well, Ayako and Bou-san got married a few years ago. John and Masako confessed to each other about two years ago and are taking it slow. And... Yasu is still, well, _Yasu_ , although, there is a girl he's dating."

"And... you?" Naru smirked knowing she'd blush.

"Excuse me?" A dust of pink hit her cheeks.

"Is there anyone you're _seeing_?" He reiterated.

"Ah...no. I haven't dated in years." She blushed.

"I see." _Who was on the phone then?_

* * *

The waiter came to collect their empty dishes and plates.

"Well, I think I'll get a taxi and head home now. It's getting late." Mai spoke as she looked at her watch, _20:45_.

"In that case, I'll drive you home instead. Just let me pay the bill first, okay?" The raven-haired man said as he waved the waiter over.

"Is everything okay, Sir?"

"Yes, we would like the bill."

"One moment, Sir."

Minutes later, the waiter handed them their bill, which Naru paid and then they both left.

* * *

"Aunt, can we go back to our house now? We wanna see if Mama has arrived home yet." Yuki said.

"Well..."

"Pweeeeaaasssse." Haru added; pouting and tears forming. Whenever this happened, she couldn't say no – in fact, no one could say 'no', when they did that.

"Okay." Came a sweet reply from the red haired woman. Luckily, Mai lived five minutes away from Ayako and Bou-san, so it wasn't a long journey. The twins hugged her and they went to get their coats. Moments later, the twins and their Aunt and Uncle left the house and arrived back home.

* * *

Mai was sitting in the front passenger seat whilst Naru was driving.

He cleared his throat, "Mai?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm...sorry."

Surprised Mai turned to the man, she'd never heard him say those words before. Nonetheless, she coolly replied.

"For what? I mean there are a lot of things you have to be sorry fo-"

"For suddenly leaving that morning without saying anything, without calling afterwards. For asking you whether it was me or Gene you loved. It was very unfair and wrong of me." Naru interrupted. Mai knew what he meant.

"Oh, uh...um...it's okay. Really. There's no point in holding grudges."

His tone more serious now, but still soft, "Mai, what I did to you was unacceptable."

 _What? Ya mean, getting a girl, was who was turning seventeen in a few months, pregnant. Then, yeah... I can't complain though, because I do have two wonderful sons now,_ Mai thought.

* * *

They eventually arrived at Mai's place.

"Wanna come in for some tea? I'm sure you've been missing it." Mai giggled. This made Naru inwardly smile, _yeah, I have_. He nodded, and they exited the car. It also reminded him of the night of his farewell party, when she asked him if he wanted some tea.

They walked up to the front of the house, Naru was about to speak but then two small boys came rushing out of the door.

"Mama!" They both shouted and ran to hug Mai.

"Hello, boys." Mai smiled, it was the warmest and brightest smile Naru had ever seen.

Everything did make sense to him now though, the phone call must have been her sons, the fact that she hadn't been dating was probably because she's a... _mother_ now. _Who's the father though?_ It definitely surprised him, that's for sure.

Ayako and Bou-san rushed to the door. They paused before Ayako spoke, "Oh. Hello, _Oliver._ It has been a while."

Naru nodded in a polite way and then he turned to see Bou-san angrily glaring at him. He thought nothing of it though. Ayako did see her husband and decided to drag him back inside.

There was one thing that was still bothering Naru, "So, who's the father?"

Mai suddenly became really flustered, the twins still clinging to her side. She was looking at Naru whilst blushing.

"Oh, well...um...uh." She stuttered quickly, rushing into her house with the twins and slamming the door in Naru's face. He considered knocking, but paused as he went to do so. Shrugging, he hesitantly got into his car and drove off.

 _She's really something, huh?_

* * *

Ayako and Bou-san decided to leave after giving their three favourite people a hug and farewell.

Not long afterwards, the twins looked up at their mum.

"We're gonna go to bed now." The twins spoke in sync. Mai smiled and nodded at them as she planted a kiss on each of their foreheads.

"Goodnight." She said, them returning the word.

Mai fell onto the couch with a sigh, _nice going Taniyama. You slammed the door right in his face! He is so gonna kill ya tomorrow._

* * *

Both of the twins were sat in their rooms talking to one another.

"So, that's _him_ , right?" Yuki said.

"Yeah, it definitely is _him_. Just look at the way Mama avoided the simple question he asked. Not to mention, he looks exactly like us _and_ _Uncle Gene_." Haru replied.

"Well, she can't just straight up tell him that's he's our _father,_ stupid." Yuki giggled.

"True...we better get some sleep though. If Mama overheard us, we'd be in trouble. After all, she doesn't know that we know _and_ that we can see Uncle Gene." Haru sighed. Yuki hummed in agreement and they soon fell asleep.

* * *

 **Here it is. At first, this chapter was gonna be longer and Naru would've originally found out at the end of it, but whilst writing this just now, I thought of a way better ending. The twins definitely have Naru's intelligence, I mean, they're only five! Also, I want to address that they have both Mai's and Naru's powers. Heheh, I certainly hope this was entertaining. I also read this fan fiction recently called 'Ghost Hunters, Lies and Money' by SheSailsShips, please read it whenever you can as it is so, so good :)**

 **Please don't forget to fave, review and follow! Also, that being said, and I mean this, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE FOLLOWS, FAVOURITES AND REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER! The support is overwhelming and makes me really happy =^_^=**

 **Stay tuned and peace!**

 **~Dice**


	3. Chapter Two

**This chapter has been re-written…quite a bit, surprisingly enough.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Ghost Hunt...and never will *cries in a corner***

* * *

 _8 am - Shibuya Psychic Research_

Two stoic men stood in the entrance of their old office – each wall was coated with a monochrome paint and the kitchenette floor was tiled, whereas everywhere else had wooden flooring. The previous night Naru had called Lin, once he got back home from the dinner with Mai.

 _"Lin?"_

 _"Yes, Naru?"_

 _"I'm calling to tell you that I'd like you to meet me at the office tomorrow at 8am – we need to move all of the furniture back in, now that the decorators have finished. And, I trust you have contacted the old members to inform them that they are to go there at midday tomorrow, if they wish to work for SPR again."_

 _"Yes, Noll, I have. Although, have you contacted Mai, yet?"_

 _"As a matter of fact, I have. It was a rather strange dinner, well, evening. She hasn't changed much; I'll tell you that now."_

 _The tall assistant chuckled, "You'll have to tell me all about it tomorrow."_

 _"Yes. Well then, that's all. Thanks, Lin. Goodnight."_

 _"Goodnight, Noll."_

 _And with that, they both hanged up._

The two men looked around the office, there were some boxes here and there but majority of the furniture was in a truck downstairs, waiting to be unloaded.

"Where do you want to start?"

"Anywhere, as long as it's all finished by midday, Lin."

"Okay, then."

* * *

 _8:30 am - Mai's Residence_

"Mama! Mama!"

Mai groaned.

"Wake up! Wake up!"

She slowly sat up and giggled.

"Good morning, sweethearts."

"Morning!"

The twins were fully dressed and ready.

"Wow. You guys are already ready? Have you eaten at all?" Mai asked, rushing out of bed.

"No, we haven't. Can we come to the office with you today?" Haru asked.

"Maybe, but never mind that. Let's get you both something to eat first. C'mon." Mai smiled, one arm around each son.

"How long have you been awake and ready anyway?"

"Since about seven this morning." Yuki answered.

"WHAT?!" Mai began. "Why didn't you guys wake me up?!" _They sure have their father's sleeping habits, with the early mornings and all,_ she thought.

The twins just stared for a while before they smirked, _his_ signature smirk.

"We know how much work you've been doing lately." Haru began.

"And we know you're tired, and you have a free day today. So we thought we'd let you sleep in for a bit." Yuki finished.

She smiled, a very bright happy smile, "Thank you."

Eventually, the boys finished their food and Mai let them go and play some games and read whilst she went and got ready.

Not long afterwards, the brunette's mobile was ringing, so she answered it, "Hello?"

"Hello, Mai. Listen, I know it's your free day today but we really need you to come in for a quick photoshoot ASAP, please. The original model had to cancel for a family emergency and there aren't any other experienced replacements available." The photographer, Mr Mizushima, exclaimed.

"Uh…sure. I'll be there in about thirty."

"Thank you so much. See you soon."

The man hanged up and Mai went to her children.

"So, boys, I have to go in for a quick photoshoot this morning. Not to worry though, you can go to the office with Aunt Ayako, and then I'll meet you all there later. Okay?"

"That's fine, but can we go to the office with…Uncle Kazuya?" Haru mischievously grinned.

"H-how do you know him?" Mai stuttered.

"Well, he was your old friend from yesterday, right? Uncle Houshou told us his name." Yuki also grinned.

"Yeah, he was. B-but I'm sure he's busy."

"Pweaaasssseeee."

"U-um…I-I…"

The two boys started to pout and use their puppy dog eyes even more now.

"Fine. I'll call him."

"Yay! Thank you, Mama!"

* * *

 _9:00 am -SPR_

A certain blue-eyed man wiped his brow, after moving something heavy, as his phone was ringing.

He answered, "Yes?"

 _"Um, hi, it's me, Mai. Can I talk to you for a moment?"_

"Go on."

 _"You see…I've been called in to do a last minute photoshoot and I need someone to look after my boys as soon as possible."_

"Why are you calling me then? I'm sure Ayako or Takigawa will gladly do it for you."

" _Well…they insisted that you be the one to watch them."_

"Mai, I'm busy right now. I have a lot of things to do before lunchtime today, so I can't have a couple of noisy children running around."

 _"But Naru, they aren't noisy and they are very well behaved. Just give them a book to read and a place to sit and you won't even notice that they're there. I promise."_

Naru pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance and then groaned, "Fine. I'll come and fetch them. Goodbye."

And with that, he hanged up.

As Lin walked out of one of the offices, he saw Naru putting on his jacket and grabbing his car keys off the side.

"Where are you going, Noll?"

"Mai called, telling me that her children insisted that I watch them whilst she does an emergency photoshoot. Don't worry though, I'm just going to pick them up and bring them here. I'll be back in about twenty."

"Understood."

Naru was straight out the door.

* * *

 _9:12 am – Mai's residence_

Naru pulled up to the house, to see Mai and the twins already waiting outside the door. He decided to get out of the car and walk up to them.

"Naru, thank you so much for doing this. I really owe ya."

"You're welcome," he bent down to the twins' height. "And, who do we have here?" Naru's voice was softer.

"I'm Haru, the oldest twin."

"I'm Yuki, obviously the younger twin. Only by like 5 minutes though." Yuki smiled, but muttered the last part. The blue-eyed man inwardly smiled as the twins reminded of Gene and him.

"Ah, winter and spring." Naru muttered.

Mai just beamed, "Yup, my favourite seasons. Anyway, I want both of you to behave and do what Uncle Kazuya tells you to, okay? And, don't forget that everyone else will be there later on, as will I. Be good boys, see you soon."

She kissed Haru's and then Yuki's forehead and then waved goodbye to them, as she got into her car and the other three got into Naru's car.

* * *

 _9:30 – SPR_

Naru and the twins all walked through the main entrance to the office to see Lin putting some books and folders in the cabinets that are fixed against the wall. The onmyouji turned towards them and, for a brief moment, had a look of surprise, _they look so much like Noll…oh – surely they can't be, can they? I used to wonder what happened between Mai and Noll that night, although I don't really think I need to as the evidence is right in front of me._

"Oh, Lin. This is Haru and this is Yuki. They are Mai's sons." Naru greeted. Lin just gave a small smile and nodded; continuing on with his work.

The twins were shocked, "How could you tell us apart? You've only known us for about twenty minutes, and people who have known us longer still get us mixed up occasionally."

"Hm, I'm don't know. Maybe I can just tell as I'm also a twin?" Their father spoke, as he took off his jacket. The twins just smiled.

"Uncle Kazuya, do you have anything we can read?" Haru asked.

"I have some books in my office you could try and read. They're all quite complex parapsychology books, though."

"That's not a problem at all." Yuki grinned, as the two brothers scurried off to his office.

Lin and Naru were now unloading a sofa from the truck outside.

"Say, they must really take after their father in the appearance department, mustn't they?" The very tall man hinted.

"Clearly. I do wonder who their father is though. When I asked Mai about it last night, she got very flustered."

"She probably doesn't want to talk about it, and, if that's the case, I wouldn't push her for an answer." _Noll, you must be a moron if you can't put the pieces together._

Haru and Yuki sat in Naru's office hatching a plan, while Naru and Lin were outside.

"Yuki, we've gotta get back at him for upsetting Mama."

"I know. Let's try and think of something."

Simultaneously, the brothers looked at each other with a mischievous sparkle in each of their eyes.

After finally getting the sofa into the office, Naru told Lin he was going to check on the twins.

He walked into his office to find the twins sitting with a book between them both.

"What are you reading?"

"An absolutely terrible book written by an…Oliver Davis, Doctor Oliver Davis." Yuki spoke.

"I know. He doesn't even know anything about precognition or astral projection, I don't know how it even got published." Haru speaking this time. Yuki gave him a nod, "Exactly."

The raven-haired man hid the fact that he was ticked off, "He's the best in is field, surely you don't find him terrible?"

"Yes. We do."

Changing the topic, Naru commented, "Wait, just now when you mentioned that he doesn't know anything about precognition or astral projection. Just how would you know?"

"It's our secret." Both brothers cryptically said.

"Bu-"

Yuki effectively interrupted Naru, "Do you have anything we could drink?"

"Only tea or water."

"I'll have the water."

Haru added, "Me too."

Sighing, the narcissist went to kitchenette and filled two glasses with water and walked back to the twins to hand them their drinks. They each took their drink off of him and then placed them on the side.

"On second thought, I think I'll have some tea." Haru politely smiled.

"Me too." Yuki said, copying Haru's smile.

Naru narrowed his eyes, "Are you being serious?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" The younger twin questioned.

"Listen, stop goofing around and drink the water I've just given you."

The twins now went into their 'puppy dog eyes and pout' mode.

"B-but we would like some tea, Uncle Kazuya."

"Y-yeah, pwweeeaaassseee."

The raven-haired man fell into their trap and went to make them some tea.

Eventually, the twins sat down in the main office area to read, chat about the paranormal and drink their tea, much like their father. And, Naru and Lin continued to furnish the office before the rest arrived – they even joined in with the twins on some of their conversations and were surprised at how much they know.

* * *

 _10:45 – Takigawa Residence_

"So…when should we tell them?" Bou-san asked.

"Let's tell them today." Ayako commented.

"How do you think they'll react?"

"I'm not sure."

* * *

 _11:00am – SPR_

It had been a short while since Lin and Naru finished furnishing and they started to do some work in their offices, Haru and Yuki decided to go in Naru's office and sit there for a bit. Haru was to the left of Naru and Yuki was to his right. They started to poke him, whilst chanting 'guess what?'.

With a resounding _snap_ , their father closed his book and narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"We're bored!" the two young boys said in sync.

 _They act just like their mother_ , "Well, read some more books then."

"But we've already read some books." Continuing to speak in sync.

"I don't know how to break it to you, boys, but you're in an office. The only thing people can do in offices, is work – and I highly doubt you'd want to work."

"What _else_ can we do, then?" Haru sighed. Luckily, Naru's phone rang before he could reply. The caller id read 'Madoka', so he answered it.

"Yes, Madoka?"

 _"I've spoken to a friend of mine recently and someone she knows needs some help. I've emailed you the details. The case is in Japan, so by default you're the one that's got to handle the investigation. Also, you have to take it as I'm your totally awesome teacher. A Mrs Fujimoto is awaiting your call!"_

"Fine. I'll get in touch with her."

 _"Great! Oh, and, I'll be coming to Japan in a few days so I can see everyone as it's been so long. Bye, Noll!"_

"Goodbye, Madoka." And on that note, Naru hanged up.

The man stood up and opened his door, "Lin! Come here for a moment." He called. Not even a minute later, the tall onmyouji was stood in the doorway talking to Naru for a short while before he nodded. Both men agreed to call everyone in sooner. The blue eyed man told the blue-eyed boys to sit quietly in his office whilst he does some important work.

* * *

Naru had just gotten off the phone with Mrs Fujimoto, accepting the case after he had reviewed it, when a rowdy bunch walked in. With a sigh, he got up from his chair and went into the main office area. He wasn't surprised to see Ayako, Bou-san, Yasu, John and Masako.

The others were surprised to see Haru and Yuki run out of Naru's office to greet the group.

"Why are the twins here?" Yasu asked looking at Naru, who was leaning against the doorframe of his office with his arms crossed.

"Mai had to do an emergency photoshoot and apparently, the twins insisted that I be the one to watch over them whilst she's gone. Although, I believe she'll walk through that door any moment now."

With that being said, a slightly out of breath Mai rushed through the door.

Haru and Yuki raced to her to give her a hug, "Mama!"

"Hiya, have you been good for Na- _Kazuya_?"

Both twins hummed in response with a big smile on their faces, "Yup!"

Naru's face told a different story, so she knew she'd ask him about them a bit later on in private.

The usual happened; Mai made tea for everyone, Yasu chased the twins around pretending to be a monster, Ayako was whacking Bou-san with her purse and John was trying to get them to stop, Masako and Lin were engaged in a conversation and Naru was sitting in his office.

There was a knock on his door, followed by Mai entering with a fresh cup of tea.

"Here you go."

"Thanks, Mai."

A pause.

"So?"

"'So' what?"

"So, how were the twins earlier?"

"They read… a lot. But they also emphasised how much they dislike _Oliver Davis'_ books as he 'knows nothing about precognition and astral projection'. Not to mention, when they asked for some water I gave them some water. Within minutes of receiving that water, they changed their mind and suddenly wanted tea."

Mai giggled, "They were most likely just kidding around. Although, I'm sure they can't ruin an ego as big as yours by merely saying they dislike your work."

"Of course not, Mai."

After one last gulp of his tea, he stood up with his black notebook and followed Mai into the main office area where he was going to talk about the case. It never ceased to amaze her at how quickly he could finish his tea.

* * *

"Righ-"

"Oh! Before you begin, Naru, Ayako and I would like to make an announcement while everyone is listening."

Naru nodded, as Ayako and Bou-san stood up in front of everyone.

Bou-san's expression went serious, "Everyone, we'd like to announce that we're…getting a divorce."

Shocked expressions filled the room, before Bou-san laughed and got hit by Ayako.

"Stupid Monk, we are not getting a divorce! We're pregnant!" The red-haired woman growled.

All of the expressions changed to happy/excited ones. Mai was the first one to hug them and congratulate them.

"Oh my god! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you both!"

One by one, everyone gave their congratulations.

After a while of chattering, Naru cleared his throat which silenced everybody.

"Well, first of all, I'd like to thank everyone for coming in. With that being said, as you know I love my work, we have a case. This one has been handed to me by Madoka. She also said how she'd be coming here in a few days to catch-up with everyone, so look forward to that."

Naru could see everyone's eyes light up a little bit when he announced that Madoka would be coming to visit, he figured it was probably her bubbly personality they like, _these next few days are going to be…interesting, I suppose_.

* * *

 **Before I begin, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed. It means so much :')**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, it was certainly hard to write and I struggled ;-; Oh well xD**

 **Don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Peace! ^_^**

 **~Dice**


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: PLEASE GO BACK AND READ THE OTHER CHAPTERS BECAUSE THEY'VE BEEN RE-WRITTEN AND THIS CHAPTER WILL NOT MAKE SENSE OTHERWISE...and I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

 _"We have a case."_

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Yasu took the boys out for some ice-cream whilst everyone spoke about the case. Although Mai knows they aren't stupid, she still doesn't want them to hear anything. Once they left the office, Naru started to explain what he already knows.

"I've read the case file and our client is named Mrs Fujimoto. She owns a large B&B, that has had some strange occurrences. She says that her guests, specifically families that have stayed there, have had some weird things happen to them. The mothers in the family are described to have been 'acting strangely and out-of-character'. During this time, the mothers of the families badly injure or even _kill_ the fathers in the families. Now, the children of the families apparently weren't effected by any of the occurrences, in a supernatural way, at least." Naru explained to the group. He then continued, "Ayako and Takigawa, I think it'd be in your best interest to not join in on this one."

"Right." The married couple said together.

Mai spoke up now, "But Naru…what about me? I'm a mother too."

The handsome man turned to her, "I know that, which is why I need to know this," He now focused on Masako. "Masako, will you be able to join in on this case?"

"Actually, I can't. I already have a previous engagement, where I'm supposed to leave the country for a couple of weeks to go on some foreign shows. I'm terribly sorry."

Much to Naru's distaste, he announced, "Mai you will be accompanying us for the case then. Is that alright for you?"

"Um…Let me check," the young mother pulled out her phone and looked at her schedule. "I have a meeting with the Head Writer, for next month's magazine. I also have some shoots to do here and there…hm, I can cancel the shoots but I need to do the meeting because it's important."

"When is the meeting?" The narcissist asked.

"It's tomorrow morning at 9, and it should only last a couple of hours. When are you expected there?" Mai said.

"We're expected there by lunchtime tomorrow. It's an hour away." Lin interjected.

"Well, if you give me the address, I can go straight there from my office."

"Very well then." Naru nodded at the onmyouji, who then got up and handed her the address.

"Thanks," Mai smiled, she then started to speak to Ayako, "Would you and Bou-san look after the twins for me, please?"

"Of course." Bou-san grinned. The young brunette smiled in return.

Naru turned to John now, "One more thing, are you able to come, John?"

"Of course, mate."

"Great. Everyone who's coming, is needed here by 10am. You are all free to leave now…except for Mai." The tea-loving jerk smirked.

She groaned, "Okay."

Ayako spoke to Mai, "Do you want us to meet Yasu and the twins, and take them with us?"

"Ah, no. They might as well just come back here, Yasu needs to know what's going on anyways."

"Okay, see you later."

And on that note, the main door to the office closed.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Naru?"

"Your psychic powers. What are they like these days?"

"Pretty much the same…although,"

"Although what?"

"I can perform psychometry now…only a little bit though, and not to the extent you can."

"Hm…interesting. When did you discover this?"

"It was when then twins were two…"

* * *

 _...Ayako and Bou-san walked into Mai's living room whilst she was playing with the two year-old twins._

 _"It's such a shame that_ he _doesn't know about Haru and Yuki. They'd all be the cutest family." Ayako whispered to Bou-san._

 _"I know. That idiot just took off." The monk gritted his teeth._

 _Mai turned around to see them now, "Hey guys, what're you doing here?"_

 _"We're here because we've been given this, by one of 'Norio's' fans over here." Ayako sighed, handing over a necklace to Mai._

 _Bou-san decided to explain, "The fan's sister ran away, after having given her this. Keep in mind, the sister always wore it. She wants to know where she is now and how she's doing. She must've heard of psychometry or something and knows that I work with psychics. Feel bad for the girl though, can't say I can tell her much when I give it back to her."_

 _Mai had been focusing on the necklace, her eyes glazed over, for a while now._

 _A certain red-haired woman pulled her out of her thoughts, "-ello, earth to Mai."_

 _Mai focussed again now, her eyes brimmed with tears, "She's dead. Her sister is…dead."_

 _"What?! How do you know?!" The two adults shouted in surprise, causing Haru and Yuki to start crying. Mai got a hold of herself and started to calm her boys._

 _The young brunette looked at them, "I-I don't know. I was just holding the necklace and focusing on it…all of a sudden, I had a vision of a girl in an alley at night. Someone m-mugged and s-stabbed her. I'm assuming she died, because the vision turned green. Naru told me that same thing happened when he had the vision of his brother."_

 _"Mai, this is huge news! It means you've just performed psychometry!" Bou-san beamed. Ayako went over and hugged her though._

 _"I'm sorry you had to see that, Mai." The red-haired woman muttered._

 _"What happened afterwards? Do you know?" The monk questioned her._

 _"Um…no. I don't. But because she was killed, I'm pretty sure you'll be able to find an article somewhere. Get Yasu to research it."_

 _"Will do."_

* * *

"And, yeah…that's pretty much how it happened. Bou-san gave the necklace back and the sister received closure."

"I'm sorry you had to see that as well."

"…I can only imagine what it felt like for _you_."

The was a pause. Luckily, Yasu came through the doors with the twins.

"Hello!" A cheery bespectacled man called as he entered with the children. Both boys went running to Mai who was sitting on the sofa opposite Naru.

"Mama!"

"Hi, little guys. Did you have some ice-cream?"

"Yup! I had chocolate chip mint." Haru said.

"Me too!" Yuki agreed.

Mai ruffled their hair and smiled at them, "That's always been the favourite flavour, for the both of you…what do you say to Uncle Yasu for taking you out for ice cream?"

"Thanks Uncle Yasu!" Both twins got up and started hugging his legs.

"You're very welcome." He beamed. Eventually the twins let go of Yasu, and Naru headed back for his office, but was stopped by the young boys.

"Hi again, Uncle Kazuya!" Each boy grinned.

Naru's expression softened, "Hello boys."

The raven haired man shifted again, but the younger twin stopped him.

"Say, why do you do ghost hunting?" Yuki inquired.

"Yeah, and how come you do so much work? _Scary work too_." Haru pitched in. The man in question inwardly sighed and went back to sit on the empty sofa, calling the boys over to sit on either side of him.

"You see; I do ghost hunting to help the spirits that can't find their way anymore, and to guide the ones that have turned evil onto a good path again."

The boys started to sniffle and then burst out crying, "T-that's so sad…b-but kind."

Naru was surprised by their outburst, but knew exactly what to do – as he sometimes had to comfort younger children at the orphanage, despite not being too please with it. Their mother was ready to go over there and comfort them, but the idiot scientist suddenly pulled them closer to him and started rubbing circles on their backs.

"You don't have to cry." The blue eyed man soothed them. Mai, Yasu and even Lin, who came out of his office to see what all of the commotion was, were surprised by the man's reaction and gentleness with them.

The young mother ended up thinking to herself, _He's so good with them – it's like he's a natural, surprisingly. I need to tell him but I just can't think of a way. We have a case tomorrow anyway so it will have to wait. Ugh, I feel like I'm carrying so much weight on my shoulders._

* * *

Not long afterwards, Mai, Haru and Yuki said their goodbyes and left the office for the evening. Yasu stayed behind so Naru could explain the case to him.

By the time the model and the twins got back home, it was already half four in the evening.

She gave them their dinners, made sure they bathed and brushed their teeth, and then made sure they went to sleep. Mai read them some stories and chatted with them for a bit before they fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning went by quickly, and before they knew it, the investigation had begun. Cameras were set up, and John and Yasu were going around with the thermometers. Naru decided it would be best for Mai to stay in base, where she'll be the safest. Although, it would be unlikely for anything to happen on the first day of the investigation, he still wanted to play it safe. He peered over to the brunette, who was sitting down doing some work of her own.

"Mai, what are you doing?" The narcissist questioned. Lin briefly glanced at her before turning back to monitors.

"Ah, well, the Head Writer and I discussed some themes for the magazine. She told me the types of articles and stories the writing department are doing, and I've got to come up with some overall designs for the magazine. I've also got to get in contact with some modelling agencies and book some models for the upcoming photoshoots." She smiled sheepishly.

"Okay. Also, call Yasu and ask him how his research is coming along." Naru ordered. Mai simply nodded.

* * *

Ayako and Bou-san were sat at their dining room table, with Haru and Yuki, eating their lunches.

"Say, have you picked out any names yet?" The oldest twin asked.

"Ah, no. Not yet…why don't you guys look at some names, after lunch?" The long-haired man grinned at the two young boys.

"Really?!" The twins exclaimed in sync.

"Yep!" Ayako now smiled. "Now, eat up."

The four happily continued with their food.

* * *

The young brunette had been writing emails and making phone calls to modelling agencies for the last forty minutes, and she was getting a bit fed up. She decided it would be best to call Yasu now, so she picked up her phone and called him.

"Hey, Yasu."

" _Ah, hello my dear Mai!_ "

"Naru wanted me to ask you how that research is coming along."

 _"About that, it turns out that the B &B was originally a mansion quite a while ago. Thirty years ago, the previous owners practically abandoned the house because of 'strange things happening'. In recent years, an estate agent saw the potential in the property, cleaned it up a bit and put it on the market…that's all I found as of now. I'll keep digging though. Ta-ta now!"_

Mai chuckled, "Thanks Yasu, see ya."

And with that he hung up. The young brunette went and told Naru the information she just received.

On her way to the kitchen, after Naru has asked for some tea once she gave him the information, she felt colder somehow. The distance felt like it was get longer and longer...until everything went black.

She felt herself slipping into darkness.

* * *

 **HI, I'M BACK! Heheh. I wanted to start a case, but it will be a pretty short one – maybe a chapter and a half or two chapters long. My reason being, is because I have a cool Christmas arc planned and I'm so excited to write it…but Christmas is also less than a month away so I need to start shooting out chapters right away, so I can get going with the Christmas arc XD I'm aware I've just said Christmas a lot, but hey ho. Also, the characters were OOC at some points, but that is going to happen every now and then, so I hope you don't mind :P**

 **(P.S Sorry for the longest wait. I know this chapter wasn't the best, hopefully you'll find it better from here on out XD)**

 **Please favourite and follow, as it shows me you are enjoying the story, and don't forget to review as any thoughts you have about the story are welcome!**

 **Peace!**

 **~ Dice**


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt…**

* * *

 _'She felt herself slipping into darkness…'_

* * *

Chapter Four

 _It has been quite a while since Mai found herself on the astral plane. She looked around at all of the will-o-wisp, when in the corner of her eye she saw a figure coming towards her…_

* * *

Naru has been sitting for some time now, wondering where Mai was and why it was taking her so long. Just as he got up to go and check-up on her, he heard Yasu shout her name.

He and Lin arrived at the same time, and when they arrived at the scene they saw a still Mai lying on the ground. Yasu reacted first, and picked her up then carried her to base, followed by the other men.

* * *

 _At first she thought the figure might be Gene, but as the thing came closer she realised it wasn't. It was the spirit of a woman who was clearly angry, confused, hurt…and a bit lost. The spirit was bloody and exhausted – clearly it took her a lot of energy to get to the plane, which is understandable. The spirit had long dark hair with beautiful green eyes. She had no idea how to react, that was probably the spirit that they're all there for. The spirit that has killed people before now._

 _"Give them back!" The spirit screeched as she launched at Mai. Luckily, the brunette moved to the side. She has to be careful when on the plane, if anything were to happen whilst she was on there, she might never get back to her body._

 _Mai had some questions her own, "Give who – or what – back? What is your name? Do you know why you're here?"_

 _"I WANT MY SONS BACK! Give them to me! They belong to me, Masuyo, their mother!"_

 _This time, she lunged at Mai again, giving her a long scratch along her cheek. It wasn't deep nor would it scar, but it was going to sting and be a bit of an eyesore for a few days. Masuyo continued to claw at Mai, giving her scratches all over her arms._

 _The brunette decided to focus now, and get herself out of the plane before she gets hurt even more, which she successfully did. Everything was fading and going bright now. She was waking up._

* * *

"The spirit was probably that strong-willed, that it pulled Mai onto the astral plane. It takes a lot of energy to pull someone onto an astral plane, if you aren't experienced. It's probably trying to reach out to her." Their young boss deduced. He then quickly turned to Mai in realisation, "We need to wake her up. Now!"

Lin got ready to whistle his shiki, when Mai shot up. The poor woman was covered in scratches and was sweating.

"Mai! What happened?" Yasu raced over to her. He and Mai became closer over the years and they think of each other as siblings. Naru also rushed over to her.

"Lin, get her some water. John, get a first aid kit." The blue-eyed man ordered.

Mai was still panting, but she noticed the expressions on the faces of the two gentlemen in front of her. They had curiosity written all over them, so she decided to explain.

"I-I was on the astral plane, when I saw a figure coming towards me. At first, I thought it might have been Gene. But as the figure, well, spirit, got closer I realised it wasn't him. It was a woman who had a mixture of several different emotions, and she was also very bloody and exhausted. Oh! And she said her name was…Masuyo."

"And? What about those scratches?" Naru sighed.

"Ah, right. She attacked me and kept shouting in my face, and I quote, 'I want my sons back! Give them to me!'. It got to the point where I had to focus and get myself back into my body and off the astral plane before anything else happened to me."

"Interesting. Yasu, research into this building of anyone called Masuyo, who might've lived here at some point. She might be in some news articles, especially if her sons went missing or got taken from her." Naru ordered, to which the bespectacled man nodded and sat down at the table with his laptop and some books. The narcissist continued, "What did she look like, Mai? Do you remember?"

"She had long black hair and green eyes, which is all I can tell you really."

"Okay." Her raven-haired boss nodded. Lin and John walked in now with some water and a first aid kit. The onmyouji handed Mai the water and she smiled in thanks.

"Lin, I'd like you to look into older floor plans of this place. It has changed over time. John, I'd like you to ask the employees about their claimed experiences here, using the questions I've written down. The only employees that are still here, are the ones that have said they've experienced something. This place has been closed until the case is solved, I understand we are understaffed but we need to make sure we work quickly and efficiently." Naru explained. The priest left base and the onmyouji sat down in base to find some old building plans on his laptop.

Naru looked over to Mai now, grabbed the first aid kit from the side and treated her wounds. Carefully and gently, he cleaned the wounds with some antiseptic cream, she winced slightly as it stung. He then bandaged up her arms, and put a large plaster over the cut on her cheek. Mai was surprised at how gentle he was.

"All done."

"Thanks, Naru."

"You're welcome…now, tea."

The man turned on his heel to the monitors, with a smirk, to the monitors. Mai sighed in annoyance, but went to make the tea, which he already requested before she got attacked.

* * *

Haru and Yuki were sitting down, with Ayako and Bou-san, talking about baby names.

"What about the name Emi, for a girl?" Haru excitedly asked. "It means 'beautiful blessing'."

"Or, what about the name Masaki, for a boy? It does mean 'flourishing tree'." Yuki suggested. The red-haired woman and the long-haired man just sheepishly smiled at each other whilst the twins started to argue over several other names.

* * *

Mai walked into the base and handed Naru, Lin and Yasu some tea, and then she sat down on the sofa with her cup of tea. She sat drinking silently, before she suddenly looked up and gasped. Of course, this caught the attention of the three men in the room.

"What's wrong, my dear Mai?" Yasu questioned with a smile. All of the men were looking at her for a response.

"I've just realised that I've barely seen or even spoken to my boys all day. Oh my gosh, I need to call them." And with that, she placed down her half empty cup and pulled out her mobile. It was answered on the second ring.

 _"Hey Mai, what's up?"_ Bou-san casually answered.

"Hey, how is everyone doing?"

 _"Well, Ayako and I are fine, but I'm assuming you're calling to check-up on the twins." The man chuckled slightly._

"Don't make it sound bad! I meant everyone when I said everyone."

 _"I know, I know. I was kidding. I'll put it on speaker so everyone can hear you, 'kay?"_

Once Mai knew she was on speaker, she started to speak, "Hi Ayako, hello boys."

 _"Hiya Mama! Hi Mai."_

"How are you feeling Ayako?"

 _"I'm starting to feel the sickness a bit, but other than that, I'm feeling pretty nervous and excited."_

"Yep, I was exactly the same when I found out I was pregnant. Do you remember?" She smiled, as she started to tell the story. The attention of Naru was captured this time, as he was rather curious. Lin and Yasu focused on their work but still listened.

* * *

 _Once SPR disbanded, Ayako offered Mai to go and live with her so she could keep an eye on her, as she had no one else to. Mai hesitantly accepted the offer, as she had been independent for the longest time. One night, she had been in the bathroom for almost twenty minutes. Her red-haired roommate was getting worried so she started knocking on the door, "Mai? Is everything alright in there?"_

 _She could hear the brunette throwing up, but nonetheless Mai responded, "Yeah, I'm fine."_

 _Ayako was not buying it, so she opened the door to see a sixteen year-old Mai kneeling on the floor over the toilet._

 _"Mai, are you okay? You've been ill quite a bit lately…"_

 _"Ayako, I'm really scared right now. I haven't been completely honest with everyone. And now I think I may be…pregnant."_

 _"What?! When?! How?!" Ayako panicked._

 _"Well…" Mai then proceeded to tell Ayako what happened._

 _"Hmph…That little! If I ever see him again I'm going to make sure he never sees the light of day again!" The red head threatened, but she paused for a moment and then spoke again, "You're gonna have to tell_ him _you know."_

 _"I-I don't know for sure yet…but when I find out if I am…I don't know if I'd want him to find out. I know it's selfish, and the baby would deserve to have a father around, it's just I can't be sure he's going to put everything down to come here."_

 _Ayako considered this reason for a moment, but then smiled, "Fine. But you know that everyone will support you ya know?"_

 _"I know." Mai beamed, she grateful for everyone around her and she often thought of her parents and how proud they'd be of her._

 _"How are you feeling anyway? Well, aside from sick."_

 _"Nervous, excited and overwhelmed."_

 _The two smiled at each other._

* * *

Everyone smiled at Mai's story. The twins were quite happy as well, as Mai hadn't really talked to them about then they were younger. On the other hand, although his face didn't show it, Naru was doing the calculations in his head, _if Mai was sixteen when she first found out she was pregnant, which was in June, that was about a month after we-_ he stopped his thoughts right there. He had come to a realisation, but he didn't want to mention it until the case was over.

Eventually, Mai said goodbye to Ayako, Bou-san and her boys, Lin and Yasu had finished their research and John had come back with a lot of notes off the employees he questioned. Once he finished questioning them, he sent them all home. Even the current owners of the place have had to stay at a relative's house until the case is solved. John handed Naru the notes and everyone gathered round to listen to what everyone has found out.

"Yasu, you start." Naru said.

"Alrighty then! I found out about a woman name Masuyo Hironaka. She, along with her two sons and husband, lived in this house 50 years ago. Now, one day the husband died from an illness, leaving the family grief-stricken. It hit Miss Hironaka the hardest, and she started to drink and drink and drink. Apparently, she was a mean drunk and took out all of her anger and sadness on her two boys, one 10 and the other 16. The neighbours claimed the boys were always in and out of hospital with some kind of injuries. Naturally, it didn't take long for the brothers to decide that enough was enough and they ran away. Everybody, including their mother, searched for them but they were never found again and nobody ever knew what happened to them. The mother felt absolutely horrible and blamed herself so much, realising what she'd done. After her late husband passed, she hurt and pushed away the only two people she had. Miss Hironaka hanged herself a few weeks after the boys' disappearance. A year after her death, both of her children were found dead too although I'm not sure how."

Mai had tears dancing down her cheeks at this point, which she started to wipe away.

John gave her a sympathetic look before saying what he found out, "Well, the employees said they've heard crying and have seen a female wandering around the corridors, on the third and second floors."

Naru was looking over the blueprint Lin handed to him, whilst Yasu told him everything.

"Good. It's getting close to dinner time now. You can all eat and rest for the evening now. We will perform the exorcism tomorrow; I believe the spirit will be stubborn." The raven-haired man stated.

"No." Mai simply said.

"Excuse me?"

"No, you can't exorcise her. I can help her pass on, I know I ca-"

"Absolutely not, Mai. She is dangerous, she's already hurt you. Not to mention, you've got no experience cleansing a spirit." Naru disagreed.

"Naru, please."

"No."

"But-"

"No 'buts'."

"Everyone can be close by whilst I do it." She insisted.

Their boss pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Fine, but the moment something goes wrong she's being exorcised by John, understood?"

"Yep! Thanks Naru!"

Yasu chimed in now, "So, what do you guys wanna eat? 'Cause I'm starving."

And, at the perfect moment, his stomach rumbled, causing him to have a cheeky grin on his face. Lin and Naru sighed, whilst Mai and John laughed.

Yasu went with John to pick up their food, and once they came back everyone tucked in.

* * *

Naru went to bed that night, catching himself thinking about the twins and Mai again, _if it does turn out I'm the father, which I'm 99.99% sure of, maybe it won't be so bad. I sure do have a hell of a lot of questions, though. I'm annoyed and frustrated that she didn't tell me sooner…_

And with that in mind, he fell asleep.

* * *

Mai went to bed that night, thinking about Naru and the twins, _I'm gonna tell Naru tomorrow for sure. I have a feeling he has figured it out now. Even though the others might not have done, I could tell he was calculating everything in his head, he was deep in thought. I hope he and the twins won't be mad at me and I hope that he wants to be involved in Haru and Yuki's lives and vice versa…_

And with that in mind, she fell asleep.

* * *

 **There's only going to be a bit more of this case now and then a loooong conversation between Mai and Naru Xd And then I can start the Christmas specials. Oh! And when Mai was telling Ayako about what happened between her and Naru, in the flashback; she purposely left out that part because Lin and Naru were in the room at the time...hopefully that makes sense to you, as I'm not too good at explaining things XD  
**

 **As always, don't forget to review, favourite and follow! .  
**

 **Peace!**

 **~Dice  
**


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Everyone was up and ready by 9am, as Naru wanted to finish the case as soon as possible. Right now, John was in his robe on standby whilst Mai was standing in the room Masuyo committed suicide in. Lin, Naru and Yasu were in base watching the whole thing on the monitors.

* * *

 **Mai's POV**

I stood there, my thoughts racing. I could feel myself panicking, but it wasn't getting me anywhere. _Calm down Taniyama, now focus your mind on the spirit,_ I kept thinking to myself. Once I could feel something, I called out to the spirit.

"Masuyo Hironaka, I know you're here. I can feel you. Please don't be scared and come out."

The temperature dropped in the room, a chill went down my spine.

"You!" I recognised the voice, it was the spirit's. Her tone was venomous, "Give me them back! NOW!"

"Mrs Hironaka, I know who you're looking for but you won't find them here." I spoke, remembering to keep my tone gentle.

Masuyo started to cry out of frustration, "I just want them back! I just want my children back!"

"I know. Do you know where you are?"

"No."

"Well…you are…dead, Mrs Hironaka." I tried to say without being harshly blunt.

There was a silence in the room, I could see the emotions across her face. One moment she was confused, then she became very sad as realisation hit her.

"What did I do?! Why did I do that?!" She screamed.

"You were feeling very sad and mad at yourself."

"Will I ever see my children again, to tell them how sorry I am about everything? Will they ever forgive me?"

I smiled, "Of course. You just need to find the light and follow it. Your children will be waiting there, I'm sure of it. Mrs Hironaka, you have been lost in the darkness for some time now, so please, find your way in the light. Everything will be peaceful there, and you can be with your children and husband again. I'm sure they'll been waiting for you with open arms. Everything you've done will be forgiven and you will find happiness once again. Goodbye, Mrs Hironaka."

"Goodbye. And thank you, Miss." Masuyo smiled, slowly fading into light.

"You're welcome, and please, call me Mai."

"Okay, _Mai_." Just after Masuyo said that, she disappeared. I've always enjoyed witnessing things like that, it makes me feel warm inside to know I'm helping the spirits.

John and I made our way to base.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

The base door opened to reveal Mai and John.

"Mai, that was incredible!" A certain bespectacled man exclaimed excitedly. Lin had a small smile on his face, whilst Naru kept the same façade on his face. The priest was smiling too.

"Eh, thanks? It felt so nice to help her though."

Naru spoke now, "Good job, Mai."

She blushed slightly at his words.

After that, he started to give some orders, "Everyone can go and pack. Once you've done that, come back here to help put the equipment in the van. The owners are on their way back here to thank us; in fact, they will be here in thirty minutes. You are all dismissed."

* * *

It had been about ten minutes since they were dismissed and Mai had finished packing, when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in!" She called. Her door opened and closed again, Naru was standing there.

"Hello, Mai."

"Oh, hey Naru. What's up?"

"We need to talk, it's very important."

"Um, okay. Sure."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her boss asked.

"About…?"

"About Haru and Yuki. I'm their father, aren't I?" His face remained passive, but his eyes were full of emotions.

She cleared her throat, "Uh, you figured it out then? Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out as soon as you saw them."

"Mai, why didn't you tell me?" His tone had hints of annoyance and confusion.

"Trust me, I was going to. At first, out of selfishness, I thought you didn't deserve to know because you just up and left without even leaving a note or your number so we could talk. I understood your circumstances, which is why I knew you couldn't stay but you could've at least called and yet you didn't even do that."

"I did feel guilty, you know. That's the reason I didn't call. I knew I shouldn't have slept with you, right before I was leaving as I didn't know when I would come back to Japan, or even if I ever would." _And I felt guilty because I love you and knew it would hurt you_ , he thought.

"I know. After a lot of thinking, I did realise that it was extremely selfish of me to think like that, which is why I decided the twins needed their father around. This is when I was going to tell you but…"

"But?" He was getting slightly impatient.

"But I started to panic and got thinking that I had no way of getting in touch with you, and I couldn't be sure you'd drop everything to come and be here and step up to being a father. After all, you were successful and, well, _Oliver Davis_. Not to mention, your life in England was slowly turning back to normal after everything that happened. I was afraid that telling you would ruin that. And before I knew it, a year went by and then another and then another. The twins were starting to grow up and I was becoming successful as well. Eventually, my family and career took priority in my life, that I didn't even worry about telling you anymore. Although, when the subject was brought up again, I did say that if I were to ever see you again, I would tell you. Don't get me wrong though, some days I did regret not telling you sooner as I knew you missed seeing a large part of your sons' lives."

Naru walked closer to Mai now, "I would've came back, you know. I'm actually very disappointed that I missed so much."

"I know, and I apologise for that. It wasn't my intention."

"I know that." He was stood an arm's length away from her now, "What's going to happen now?"

" _We_ are going to tell them that you are their father. I'm not sure how they'll react but I think they'll be mad and shocked at first but then they will warm-up to you."

Naru pulled Mai into a hug and whispered into her ear, "You're a great mother, Mai. You've done so well."

A blushing Mai spoke now, her head resting against his chest, "Naru, do you promise to step up and be a father to the twins?"

"Of course, idiot." He smirked. Mai smiled, still in Naru's embrace when she gasped and suddenly pulled away from the warmth.

"What is it, Mai?"

"Your parents! We're going to have to tell your parents!" The young woman exclaimed as she looked directly at his eyes.

The narcissist's eyes widened as realisation dawned on him, but he swiftly regained composure, "Don't worry, Mai. Christmas is right around the corner; we can just go to England with the twins for the holidays. I go there each year anyway. I can just tell my parents that I've got a surprise for them and that I'll be bringing a few guests this year. They've been wanting to formally meet the team for a while now anyway, as they didn't get the chance to the first time. Takigawa and everyone can come along too, although they will have to stay in hotels if they do, as Lin and Madoka will already be staying as well. You all have passports, right?"

"Yeah, I've had to do photoshoots abroad before and Ayako, Bou-san, Yasu and the twins have come along with me. Obviously, John and Masako have their passports already."

"Sorted then. But what about Haru and Yuki's school?" Naru inquired.

"I can just say that they'll be taking an extended winter break for personal family matters, which is true. It wouldn't affect their school performance too much anyway, as they are excelling in all of their classes."

"Seems like they've not only got my looks, but my intelligence too."

"Ugh, shut up you NARCISSIST!" Mai shouted.

"No need to shout Mai, I can hear you perfectly fine."

The model just pouted, _Gosh, he can be such an ass sometimes, but then he can also be really kind and gentle._

The narcissist genuinely smiled, _she can be so cute sometimes._

She never got used to the sight of his smile, as it always made her blush, like right now. It was soon replaced by a smirk, as he left the room.

* * *

It wasn't long before all the equipment was packed up and everyone was ready to go. The owners did give their thanks and goodbyes, before the team started to drive off. Yasu and John were with Mai in her car, whilst Naru and Lin took the van.

* * *

"Lin?" The man next to him said, to get his attention.

"Hm?" He hummed, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Mai told me that I'm-" The narcissist started.

Lin interrupted, "The twins' father."

"How'd you know?"

"I thought it was pretty obvious from the start. When I first saw them, I was surprised at the resemblance, between them and you."

"I've got to tell my parents, so Mai and I have decided to take Haru and Yuki to England over Christmas. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do though. I have no idea how to be a father."

"Ah, _now_ you are panicking. Don't worry, nobody really knows how to be a parent."

"That's true. But, what can I do for them?"

"Be the father they've been without. I know you want to be a part of their lives, and _Mai's_."

Lin was replied with silence, so he continued speaking to his friend, "The only reason you felt guilty was because you loved her – and still do; you knew that leaving would break her heart, which is why you left the first moment you could and-"

His young charge glared at him, "Lin." He warned. His mentor did realise he was over stepping boundaries, that Naru didn't like or want being crossed. Naru thought to himself, _that's true though, that was why. God, that man is too perceptive for his own good sometimes._

"I'm just saying." Lin sighed. "And also, get to know the boys. You can't expect them to be close with you straight away, it will take time."

"I know that."

Lin changed the subject that created tension in the van, "I received a message from Madoka earlier today. She's back in Japan again now and she's waiting for us at the office."

"Oh great."

* * *

The priest was sat quietly in the back, whilst Mai and Yasu were chatting in the front.

"Guys?"

"Yeah?" The two men asked at the same time.

"I've told him."

"Oh, really!? How'd he take it?" Yasu exclaimed, as John smiled.

"Surprisingly well, actually. We're going to England in a week or two to meet his parents, over Christmas. He did say that you guys are welcome to come to England too, but you would have to stay in a hotel as Lin and Madoka are already going to be staying there as well."

"That's great, Mai." John smiled.

"Speaking of Madoka, isn't she supposed to be in Japan now?" Yasu questioned.

"Yeah. Do you guys want to go to the office?" Mai asked. "She'll probably be there, waiting."

"Yeah! I'll text Ayako and the others, telling them to meet us at the office. Oh this will be great!" The bespectacled man exclaimed.

And so, they all continued their drive to the office.

* * *

Low and behold, when Mai and the other four entered, Madoka was chatting to Bou-san, Ayako and the children.

"Hiya, Mama!" Haru and Yuki raced towards their mother and hugged her. Madoka raced over as well, also hugging Mai, "Oh my gosh! Mai!"

"Hi little guys. Hi Madoka! It's been so long!" Mai giggled, she crouched down to the twins' height, now that Madoka let go of her. "Have you been good for Aunt Ayako and Uncle Houshou, boys?" Both boys gave each other a grin, when Bou-san stepped in.

"They've been awesome." He ruffled their hair.

"Good." The brunette smiled.

Madoka spoke up now, "Why don't we all go out for a catch-up lunch?"

Everyone agreed.

* * *

They all went to their favourite place, the one that they went to five years ago, if they arrived back from a case late in the evening, as it was often the only place open. Not to mention, it's only a five-minute walk from the office. When they walked in, they went and sat at the largest table. It wasn't long before the manager walked over to them and took all of their orders, after having a quick catch-up with them.

There was a lull in their current conversation, when Mai thought of a subject to talk about.

"So, do you guys have any plans for the holidays?"

A lot of the team said 'no', well, except for Lin, Madoka and Naru who all said they were going to England.

"Well, that is perfect then," The model started. "Naru, do you want to tell everyone?"

The man sighed, "I proposed that, if everyone was available, we could all go to England for the holidays. I just need to call my parents about it, but I'm sure they'll be okay with it because they've been wanting to meet everyone under better circumstances since last time they came."

Madoka spoke now, clearly excited, "Noll, aren't you parents having their annual ball this year too?!"

"Yes, unfortunately."

Ayako turned to Naru, "What's so bad about the ball? Balls are glamourous."

Lin answered for the man, "It's because he has to socialise with other family members, close friends of his family and…other people too."

Yasu had a glint in his eyes, "Ah, I bet those 'other people' are fangirls of you Naru, not that I can blame them, or well-known people in the parapsychology field wanting their daughters to get engaged to you for business purposes."

The pinkette giggled, "Actually Yasu, you are spot on. Although, I don't think that'll be a concern now, considering Mai's here. We all know what Naru is like around her."

Mai blushed slightly and Naru glared.

And then Mai remembered something, as she glanced at the twins who were sat next to her eating, "Oh! Madoka, have you met Haru and Yuki?"

"Indeed I have, they are so sweet and smart. They also remind me of someone I know…" She hinted, Mai assumed Ayako and Bou-san told her something.

Some of the team's eyes shifted to the narcissist.

"I guess…" Mai vaguely answered, as she went back to eating her food. Madoka's eyes lit up, but then Lin, who was sat next to her, whispered something to her, "I know what you are thinking, but Haru and Yuki don't know yet so don't mention anything more, and don't even think about telling Luella and Martin. Let the two do it themselves."

Madoka whispered something back, "I wasn't planning to. I'm guessing that's why Naru suddenly invited Mai and everyone to England."

The onmyouji simply nodded.

* * *

Soon, everyone began to leave one by one, except for Naru, Mai and the two kids.

Their mother stood up and told them to get their jackets on, as they would be leaving once they've paid their part of the bill. Naru also got up and went to pay the bill first, he paid his and Mai's.

"Mai, I've just paid for the bills. If it's alright with you, I'd like to stop by your place later once I've finished my work at the office, so we and the boys can talk."

"Uh, sure."

"Alright, I'll be there at around-" He glanced at his watch, noting it's almost three in the afternoon. "Five or six. Is that okay?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "Haru, Yuki, please say goodbye to Kazuya."

"Bye Uncle Kazuya!" They said in sync as they hugged him. The word 'Uncle' hurt him, but they didn't know so he let it go. He let them go and smiled, "Bye."

He turned to leave, and as he did, he squeezed Mai's hand slightly when he brushed past her.

* * *

Later that evening, Mai heard a knock on the door. It had been a few hours since the team had lunch.

She opened it, knowing it would be Naru, "Hey Naru, come in."

"Hello, Mai."

The twins came rushing to the door as well, to see who had come to visit. They smiled when they saw a man clad in black. The man gave them a small smile.

"Uh, c'mon guys. Let's go and sit down somewhere." Mai announced as she put her arms around each twin and took them to the living room, while Naru followed.

The brunette set some tea down on the table. The twins were sat opposite their parents.

"Mama, why are you and Kazuya acting strange?" Yuki asked, as Mai sat down next to Naru and held his hand.

"Well, boys, we have something very important to tell you. Now, when we tell you, we understand if you'll be mad or upset but you've got to be understanding. Mm'kay?" Mai answered. She looked at Naru, before she focused her attention on their children again.

"Are you guys ready for us to tell you?" Naru interjected. They replied with an unsure nod.

"You see, the thing is, that Kazuya here is your…papa." Their mother told them.

Haru and Yuki didn't react for a whole minute, they looked at each other and mentally agreed on what to say. They knew they'd have to tell them eventually, even though it'd be scary.

"Mama, we have something to tell you too!" Haru and Yuki said as they started to wail and cry. "We already knew! We're so sorry for not telling you!"

It was now Mai and Naru's turn to be stunned.

"What? How?" Mai asked as she went over to them.

"We saw another Uncle in our dreams! Uncle Gene told us everything!" They continued to wail.

Naru came over now, and all four of them were on the settee. They each comforted the twins by saying 'don't worry, we're not mad' or 'don't cry, it's okay' and hugging them.

* * *

Once the twins had calmed down a bit, Naru decided to start the questioning, "When did he first appear?"

"W-well, when we were two."

Mai asked something now, "What did he say to you exactly?"

"H-he told us that we shouldn't worry and that we'd probably be going to the 'dreamland' more often." Yuki said.

Haru also answered, "Y-yeah, and he started telling us about our Papa, himself and also Grandma and Grandpa."

"Ssh, don't worry. Why don't your guys go and wash your faces and get changed into your pyjamas whilst your father and I talk?"

They nodded and hesitantly left the room.

* * *

Once they were gone, Mai started talking, "Naru, I-"

"Mai, don't even think about apologising. I think we should talk about what the arrangement is going to be now, instead."

"What arrangement?"

"Like when I get to see the twins or how I'm going to get to know them and vice versa."

The young woman held Naru's hand and gave him a smile, "Naru, you are their father. You can see them whenever you would like to. As for getting to know them, why don't you take them to your place and get to know them or take them to school or something?"

He nodded.

"Oh! Another thing, do you wanna stay here until they fall asleep? Before they go to sleep, I usually just tell them stories and talk to them. I think they'd like it if you stayed for a bit longer."

"Okay. And Mai?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome, Naru."

* * *

A few hours later, the twins were now in bed and Mai and Naru were talking to them. Their mother had gotten out some photographs and was telling the twins and Naru about the photos.

"Ah, and this was your first birthday party, although your birthdays are on January 19th, I had to hold it on the 20th instead. Obviously, all of your Uncles and Aunts were there, and I also invited Keiko and Michiru, as they were wondering how I'd been doing for the last year. Everyone thought you were both adorable!"

"And this photo is from when you were two or three. You both fell asleep next to me, and Aunt Ayako took the picture when she saw us. We had been out at the park feeding the ducks and having ice-cream that we were all exhausted by the time we got home." Mai giggled when she thought about it and Naru had a smile plastered on his face. There was still a part of him that felt sad the disappointed that he'd missed so much, nonetheless, he was still happy about hearing all of the stories. Especially the one from when they were four and Mai got home to find a mess in her kitchen; Yasu was looking after them that day and he thought it'd be fun to bake some cupcakes, however that didn't happen as the cake mix went everywhere. They started to eat the mix and when Yasu told them not to, they threw some mix at him. He obviously did the same in return. Needless to say, she didn't let Yasu go in the kitchen with the twins again after that.

He snapped out of his thoughts, by Mai nudging him to indicate the twins were half asleep.

Their father got up, and murmured 'goodnight, Little Man' to each of them, as well as kissing them on their foreheads. Mai did the same and they both left the room.

The two of them walked down the stairs, until they stopped at the door.

"I hope you enjoyed hearing all of those stories."

"I did; they were rather amusing."

The model hugged Naru and then pulled back again, "Goodnight, Naru."

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, "Goodnight, Mai."

The man then left the house, leaving the woman stunned and blushing.

* * *

As Naru arrived back home, he put his keys on the table, his jacket on the hook, and he took off his shoes. He decided to call his mother about the trip to England now, as it would be about 11am in London. The phone was answered on the second ring.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hello, Mother."

 _"Oh my gosh! Hi, Noll! How are you?"_

"I'm fine. I wanted to ask you about something though."

 _"Oh? What's the matter?"_

"I'd like to know if it would be alright if the SPR team came to England, over the holidays."

 _"Of course they can! But some of them will have to stay in a hotel as some of the guest rooms will already be taken!"_

"I know, Mother. Oh, and I also have a surprise for you, but you've got to wait until I get there to find out, so don't bother asking Madoka or Lin about anything."

 _"Okay! Goodbye, Noll!"_

"Goodbye, Mother." He sighed as he hanged up, _the next three or four weeks are going to be busy, I can already tell_.

* * *

 **I've finally got this chapter done! T-T It took me so long, and is the longest chapter I've ever written. At first, I didn't know whether to split the chapter up or just put it as one; I decided to put it as one, in the end. I really hope you've enjoyed this! Thanks for following, favouriting and reviewing, too! _  
**

 **Also, please review and give me your opinions!**

 **Peace! :D**

 **~Dice**


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

The last couple of weeks have been busy for the SPR team, especially Mai, Naru and their children. Over the last week, whenever Naru wasn't working, he spent his time with Haru, Yuki and Mai – he was making a huge effort for them, which Mai really appreciated. So far, the twins have stayed around Naru's for a couple of days, where he simply got to know which kind of books they like to read, or TV shows they like watching or games they like playing. He also found out what they like to eat and drink, and who their friends are and what they enjoy doing. Naru has even taken them to school a couple of times, on his way to work. Much to his delight, he found out the twins' love hearing scary stories and they find what he does interesting. He also found out that they are extremely photogenic, which he discovered when the twins, Mai and he all went to the zoo together. They wouldn't stop taking pictures of themselves; he asked them if they'd like to be models or photographers, they replied saying that it'd be pretty fun. All four of them took a family photo together at the zoo, that Naru has now framed in his apartment in La Tour Shibuya. Needless to say, the twins are closer with their father now and they've even started to call him 'Papa'.

Right now, however, Mai, Naru, the twins and Lin are all on a flight to England. Madoka already went back and it was decided that the others would come in a few days, including Masako, who has finished her shows abroad now.

* * *

Mai and Naru were seated next to each other, whilst Haru, Yuki and Lin were sat in a row of three, in front of the narcissist and model. Every now and then, a passenger would come up and ask Mai for an autograph or photo, which she gladly did. Deep down though, she was feeling nervous and scared.

As if sensing her unease, Naru put his hand on hers, "Mai, relax. My parents are nice people, and I'm pretty sure they'll adore the twins – especially my mother. In fact, I have a feeling she'll spoil them rotten."

"But, what if-"

"And, no. They won't be mad at you for not saying anything, nor will they reject Haru and Yuki. If anything, they'll be angry at me."

She was about to say something, but Naru stopped her, "Mai. Why don't you just rest now? We've already been on the flight for a good four hours. It'll be time to sleep now anyway. And look, Haru and Yuki, even Lin, are all sleeping."

The brunette hesitantly put her head back on the head rest and closed her eyes.

Naru marked the page on his book, as he was starting to feel sleepy. It had been twenty minutes since Mai fell asleep, and her head is now resting on his shoulder. The narcissist chuckled quietly and rested his head on hers, letting sleep take over.

* * *

Turbulence jolted Mai and Naru awake. When they woke up, Mai realised two things: 1) The twins were awake and happily chatting with each other and Lin. And 2) Her head had been resting on Naru's shoulder. She felt a blush creep upon her cheeks.

"Mai, you're red." A certain tea-loving idiot smirked.

"I know that, jerk." She murmured so the twins wouldn't hear her. Of course, the trio sat in front of them could hear them quietly talking, so they turned around and said hello.

"Hiya, Mama and Papa!" the small boys said in unison.

"Hello boys." Their parents answered. Lin just gave a small nod of his head.

"Mama! I really have to pee." Haru whined. The model looked at the seatbelt sign, to find that it's not on.

"Well, I'll go and take you then."

Haru got out of his seat and past his brother and Lin, with ease. On the contrary, Mai stumbled slightly and ended up falling into Naru's lap. It took the man by surprise, but he then smirked at her.

"Mai, don't you think you should do this when we're alone." He whispered into her ear, teasing her.

"Shut up, narcissist. I fell and you know it." She pouted whilst blushing.

* * *

After what felt like a lifetime, the flight was over and they were in England. It felt so weird being back there, when they'd only just left a few weeks prior. Once the five of them had gotten off the plane and into the airport, Haru held onto Mai's free hand whilst Yuki held onto Naru's free hand. Lin was walking behind the four of them, with his suitcase. They all got into a car and drove straight to the Davis Household, where Martin and Luella were waiting for them.

* * *

When they arrived at the house- _mansion_ , Luella and Martin were waiting at the door with smiles on their faces. A few of the house maids took their luggage for them, so they thanked them.

"Noll!" Luella called as she hugged him.

"Hello, Mother. Father." He smiled. Of course, the blonde-haired woman looked past Naru, and saw two small identical boys with a young woman.

"And, Mai!" She exclaimed, and rushed over to hug the young woman.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Davis. You still remember me, then?"

"Of course we do, not to mention Madoka and Lin always told us so much about you. Now, call us Luella and Martin." Luella chided. Mai nodded, and she ushered her sons to stand in front of her.

"Luella, Martin, I'd like you both to meet Haru and Yuki Taniyama. They are my sons."

Luella and Martin said to the boys, with smiles on their faces, "Nice to meet you."

"Why don't we all go inside, out of the cold?" Naru instructed, disguised as a question to be polite. His mother knew he meant it as a command, so she gave him the 'be-polite' look and also the 'I-want-answers-now' look. He just mentally sighed, following everybody inside.

* * *

All of them walked through the white double doors. The living room was bright and large, as it had white walls, a beige wooden floor and overall a metallic, neutral and blue colour theme to it. Near the electric fireplace, were two medium-sized Christmas trees on either side. They had shimmering lights on them and were decorated with baubles that were different shades of blue, sparkling silver ribbon and some thin tinsel. Hanging above the fireplace were a strip of glittery snowflakes, that shone in the light. Of course, Madoka was also in there waiting to greet them.

"Hey guys." The pinkette waved. They all answered her, whereas the twins hugged her.

"Wow, this living room is beautiful, Luella. And, I love the colour theme of the interior as it gives it a modern winter vibe, which is probably what you were going for." Mai praised.

"Thank you, Mai. I had no idea you knew so much about interior! And yes, I was going for the modern winter look." Luella smiled as she clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Oh, well, I work for a magazine company that writes a lot about current fashion, interior and beauty. I suppose I picked up a few things here and there." The brunette sheepishly smiled.

"That fantastic! Which magazine is it? What's your position there?" Obviously, Luella loved things like this.

"The magazine is Vogue and I'm an Art Director, as well as model. One day I hope to own my own magazine company." Mai said cheerfully.

The twins joined in on the conversation, "Mama is also the #1 model in Japan. And, her name is known by a lot of companies worldwide." They grinned proudly.

"OH MY GOSH! MAI, THAT IS AMAZING!" Luella practically screamed in delight.

Martin thought it'd be best to intervene now, "Luella, dear, please try not to shout. You might startle the children."

"Oh, right. Sorry! I didn't mean to."

Whilst all of this was going on, Naru nodded to Lin and Madoka who casually took the boys to show them around the house, knowing Mai and Naru wanted to talk to Luella and Martin alone.

Just before Madoka left, however, she spoke, "That reminds me. Noll, you will share a room with Mai as all of the guest rooms are taken. No problem, is it?"

And with that she left. Naru just rolled his eyes and Mai had a faint blush on her cheeks.

* * *

The blue-eyed man cleared his throat and spoke now, "Now that they're gone, let's all sit down and have a chat."

Everyone left in the room, did just that.

"What is it, Noll?" His father asked him quite worried.

"Mai and I have something to tell you…do you want to or shall I?" The narcissist said, addressing the woman, who sat next to him.

"I will." The young woman began. "You see, Naru is the…f-father of Haru and Yuki."

There was a silence in the room, shocked expressions covered the faces of Luella and Martin.

"WHAT?!" The older woman shouted as the news registered properly.

"Noll, please explain." His father said.

"The night of my 'farewell party', things were still awkward between Mai and I as she confessed to me the previous night by the lake, and in reply I asked her 'Me or Gene?' because she had been astral projecting with him. Albeit, she didn't know it was Gene until my real identity came out. Anyhow, the SPR team members were all drunk and dancing and what not. As you know, Masako had been blackmailing me whilst I stayed in Japan, I simply got annoyed, spoke to Lin and then left. Of course, Mai noticed and she followed me outside and scolded me for leaving a party, that was being held for me, early without saying goodbye to anybody. That is when I told her I don't enjoy parties, so she invited me back to her place for one last cup of tea, as she knew I really liked her tea. I agreed, and we went back to her place…"

* * *

 _The two teenagers walked into the apartment._

 _"Naru, take a seat whilst I make the tea." Mai called from the kitchen. He just glanced around the room, and noticed a picture of a couple with a small girl. Naru wanted to take a closer look, so he moved closer to it. The man didn't realise the woman had just re-entered the room with two cups of tea._

 _"That's me, when I was six with my parents. We were at the beach that day, as it was summer and also my birthday."_

 _"You definitely take after your mother."_

 _"I got told that a lot by my dad. Gosh, it seems like forever ago." She smiled and handed him his cup, both of them sat on the sofa now._

 _There was a comfortable silence, as they both sipped their tea when Naru spoke._

 _"Mai, thank you for making this tea, it's nice. I'm gonna miss it just as much as you." He muttered the last part, but it didn't go unheard by the short woman next to him._

 _She blushed, "Y-you're going to miss me?"_

 _"What are you going on about?" Naru calmly replied._

 _Mai scowled slightly now, "Naarruu, I know that you know I just heard you say you're going to miss me. Don't make me sound crazy!"_

 _The man just chuckled slightly, "I was joking, Mai."_

 _She playfully tapped his arm, "Oh my gosh, Naru just made a joke and chuckled! This must be the end of the world."_

 _As Mai went to put her hand down, Naru grabbed it and pulled her into a hug._

 _"N-naru? What are you-"_

 _She was silenced with a kiss to her lips._

 _Naru pulled away from her, and spoke, "I said that I'm going to miss you, Mai."_

 _Mai also spoke, "I'm going to miss you too, Naru."_

 _They both then started to kiss each other again and again. One thing after another, and before they knew it they were in her bedroom._

 _The next morning, Naru woke up with a bare Mai sleeping in his arms. He was also naked too._

 _'Oh god. What have I done? I love her, but I don't know if I'll ever see her again and now I've just bloody slept with her. I can't believe myself, right now. She's going to be so hurt. I can't face her again.'_

 _He turned his head slightly, to look at the clock. It read: 03:30am._

 _'Shit. Lin's going to my place in an hour so we can leave for the flight. I've got to go, now.'_

 _Carefully, without waking the woman, he got out of bed. Then, he went around the room gathering up his clothes and getting changed into them again._

 _Just before he left the room, he walked over to the sleeping woman and kissed her on the forehead._

 _'I'm sorry, Mai. Goodbye.'_

 _He forgot to leave a note or his number when he left._

* * *

Naru finished explaining to his parents, who were giving him a shocked and disappointed look.

"Noll! How could you?!" Luella shouted.

"I'm very disappointed, Noll." Martin said.

The older woman went over and gave Mai a hug, "You poor girl, Mai."

"You don't need to worry. I've forgiven Naru, and besides I can't be mad with him as he gave me the two people most precious to me. Not to mention, I'm somewhat at fault as I didn't tell him when I found out."

"No, Mai. You couldn't tell him, as you didn't have any contact information and you had every right not to. I mean, if I was in your position, I wouldn't have told him either." Luella spoke.

Martin decided to join in on the conversation too, "Noll, you know you've got to make it up to them for the rest of their lives."

"I am aware of that and I've already started to do so over the last few weeks. Whenever I've had some spare time, I've been with Mai, Haru and Yuki. Our children have even spent a couple of nights around my apartment so I could get to know and understand them better."

"Good." Martin said.

An idea came to Luella, "Mai, would it be okay if Martin and I took Haru and Yuki around London for the day to do some sight-seeing, tomorrow? Of course, you and Noll are also welcome to come if you want."

"That would be wonderful, Luella."

"Great! How fluent are the twins in English, though?"

"English is their second language. I made sure to get them an English tutor when they were growing up, to teach them the language, as I knew Naru would've liked that."

The blue-eyed man gratefully smiled at her.

"You are very considerate, Mai." Martin said.

"Mai, that is so sweet!" Luella exclaimed. In response, the model just smiled happily.

* * *

Later that evening, due to jet lag, Mai and Naru took the twins to their rooms after dinner. As the twins had separate rooms, they all said goodnight to each other in the hallway, before Mai took Yuki to his room and Naru took Haru to his.

Naru tucked Haru into bed and planted a kiss on his forehead.

Mai tucked Yuki into bed and planted a kiss on his forehead.

The two parents left the rooms at the same time.

"They are exhausted. Can't blame them though, considering it has been a while since we've had to travel." The model yawned.

Noting the yawn, Naru replied, "Just as exhausted as you, then. Go and rest. I'll be up there soon too; I just need to get some notes from the study."

She nodded and walked up the stairs, luckily she knew where she was going as Luella showed her around the place just before dinner.

* * *

When she entered the room, she looked around and saw how neat it was. The woman walked over to her bag and got out a pair of shorts and an over-sized t-shirt, then she went into the bathroom to get a quick shower.

Mai let out a content sigh, as she walked out of the bathroom feeling refreshed. Too tired to do anything else, she just got straight into bed. She then remembered that she was sleeping in Naru's bed, which caused her to blush slightly. The sound of the door creaking open brought her out of her thoughts, as she shot up. Noticing it was just Naru, she lay back down.

"Did I wake you?"

"Nope, I've only just got into bed because I took a shower."

"Okay. I'm going to shower now too."

"Mmhmm."

* * *

The narcissist stepped out of the bathroom and got into bed next to Mai. They turned to face each other.

"Goodnight, Mai."

"Goodnight, Naru."

And they both fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Naru woke up to find that he had an arm around Mai's waist and she was resting her head on his chest. He smiled and then glanced at the clock, deciding it was time to get up. Once he was changed into his usual black attire and washed, he went to wake up Haru and Yuki.

Then when Haru and Yuki were washed and changed, he told them to go and wake up their mum.

So, they started jumping on the bed around her, "C'mon Mama! Get up! Get up!"

"5 more minutes, please."

At that moment, the blue-eyed man standing in the doorway walked over to her, grabbed her hands and gently pulled her up out of bed.

"Denied." He said as the woman tiredly rubbed her eyes. The twins got off the bed and went up to their mother.

"Good morning, Mama and Papa!"

Both of the boys were really excited.

"You guys are cheerful today." Their mother grinned.

"Of course we are! Grandma and Grandpa are taking us sight-seeing today! Don't forget that you and Papa are coming too!"

Mai went and got washed and changed into a burgundy dress sweater, black tights and brown ankle boots.

Throughout the entire time she kept thinking to herself, _today will be so fun, and I think it'll be nice to see Luella and Martin with the kids_.

* * *

 **This was supposed to be finished and up on Friday night, and it's now Sunday night. I'm currently two days behind of where I'm supposed to be as far as writing goes. The ending of this chapter was also rushed , I feel. On the bright side, however there were a lot of MaRu moments ;) and, I'm also on winter break, so I can write a lot now. And another thing, THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS, FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWS! I hope you've enjoyed!**

 **Please don't forget to review, favourite and follow!**

 **Peace! ^^**

 **~Dice**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt…sadly.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

Luella, Martin, Mai, Naru, Haru and Yuki all left the mansion, to go out and get brunch at a nearby place. It was decided that today, they would go and visit some of the tourist attractions of the city, as well as go to some of Luella's favourite places.

* * *

Their first stop was a nice little restaurant around the corner. Luella enthused about how the place is really nice and how her and the owners have known each other for a long time. When the six of them entered, the owners greeted them immediately.

"Hi, Luella." The female exclaimed, giving her old friend a hug. Luella also gave the woman's husband a hug too.

"Hi!" Luella replied in return. "Oh! Where are my manners? You remember Martin and Noll, right? And here we also have Mai, Haru and Yuki." She gestured to each person she spoke of.

Martin and Noll simply waved and gave polite smiles, whereas Mai and the children said 'nice to meet you'.

Luella spoke once again, "Guys, these are my good friends, Naomi Cole and her husband, Elliott Cole."

Said couple, said hello to everyone.

Naomi smiled, "Why don't we go and get you all seated and eating? C'mon, follow me."

And so the group did as they were told.

It wasn't long before their food arrived. The twins ordered chocolate chip pancakes with orange juice, whilst all of the adults had some tea and coffee cake.

* * *

Once they bid their farewells to Naomi and Elliott, Luella decided it would be fun to go to a nearby park and walk around for a bit. Despite the sky being blue and clear and the sun shining, the air was chilly, as it's a winter's day.

* * *

As they walked past all the fountains and flowers, the twins were mesmerized by the bright colours and the calming sound of water rushing. Haru and Yuki were walking in between their parents, asking a bunch of questions about the park and London in general. Obviously, Naru answered the questions about London, like 'what's the name of this park?' and 'are there a lot of double-decker buses and red telephone booths?', but Mai answered the questions about the park, for example 'which creatures live here?' or 'which type of flower is that?'. Martin and Luella watched the four walking in front of them, with amusement. It amazed them to see Naru, their workaholic, aloof son, who doesn't like children, be so gentle and caring with Haru and Yuki. Don't get them wrong, they know Naru is a wonderful and caring person, it's just that it surprised them that he's actually _showing_ it this time.

They found a nice spot in the park, so the four adults sat down on a bench whilst the twins played tag with each other. Not even five minutes later, they came running over to their parents a started tugging on their hands.

"Come and play tag with us, Mama and Papa!" They continued to say, Naru and Mai smiled at them and got up. The four chased each other around in circles, smiling and laughing, and every now and then you'd hear them say 'gotcha!' or 'you're it!'.

Luella and Martin, who were sat next to each other, watched the four of them with delight.

"Say Martin, ever since Gene's passing, I don't think I've ever seen Noll this happy." The woman murmured to the man next to her.

"I know what you mean, dear. He just seems so…at peace right now; carefree."

"Definitely." Luella agreed, and decided to pull out her phone to film the family.

At that moment, Haru and Yuki bumped into each other and fell onto the floor, so Mai and Naru rushed over to them to make sure they were alright. As they did, Naru and Mai bumped into each other too, causing the brunette to fall over. The narcissist went to help her up, but she pulled him down, making him fall. He ended up falling onto Mai, they looked at each other a few moments, before he rolled over onto his back. Everyone started laughing so much, including Martin and Luella, who just filmed the whole thing. It wasn't long before the four people on the floor got back up again. When Luella stopped laughing, she sent the video to Madoka, with a huge grin on her face and a message saying: Look at how adorable this is! 3 Noll is so grown-up now!

Seconds later, she got a reply from the pinkette saying: OMG! That is so cute! I'm gonna send this to the rest of SPR! Lin's also seen it and he smiled at it! BTW SPR WILL BE ARRIVING TOMORROW AFTERNOON! Can't wait! 3

Luella replied with a quick 'ok', and put her phone in her coat pocket.

* * *

Naru, Mai and the boys came over now, although they weren't that far away to begin with.

The blonde-haired woman decided to mention something, "Oh, I just received a message off Madoka, who told me SPR should arrive in England tomorrow afternoon. I think it will be nice to have a dinner together, so Martin and I can get to know them."

Mai looked really excited now and started clapped her hands together, "I can't wait. I know it's only been a few days since I last saw them, but it feels like forever."

Naru inwardly smiled at her childish-like behaviour.

Martin proposed an idea, "I've been thinking. Why don't we go and get some refreshments and then go on a boat ride along the River Themes?"

"That sounds like a fantastic idea, sweetheart." Luella beamed.

Haru and Yuki went and hugged their grandparents now, "That sounds so fun, Grandma and Grandpa!"

Luella thought to herself, _I think my heart just melted_.

* * *

They all got something to drink and got on the boat. Luella and Martin decided they'd take the twins off their hands for the boat ride, so they could talk to them and get to know them, which left Mai and Naru with each other. The tea-loving man glanced at the model, who was standing beside him, and noted at how content she looked. He then turned to see the twins pointing at the Tower Bridge and The Shard, that were both in the distance, with excitement; his parents smiling. Seeing all of this, he smiled; it gave him a warm and fuzzy feeling.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his forehead.

"Mai, what are you doing?"

With a half-serious look on her face, she said, "I'm sorry, I thought you were ill for a moment. After all, Oliver Davis doesn't just stand around with a smile on his face."

The half-serious look didn't last long, as she started to giggle, "I'm kidding. I actually think it's nice to see you smile. A smile is better than a scowl. You're enjoying yourself, then?"

"Yes, today has been fun."

"I agree. And…you were…right."

"Mai, I'm correct about most things, please specify."

"Tch, jerk. As I was saying, you were right on the plane when you said I shouldn't be worried or nervous. This trip is turning out to be one of the best times in my life."

"Hm…I was thinking the exact same thing." He smiled. There was a pause, before Mai grabbed his hand and walked over to his parents and the boys.

"Let's all take a picture together." Mai beamed. And so, they did. The picture turned out wonderfully.

* * *

Not too long afterwards, Luella started to come up with what they should do next.

"I think that we should get off at the next stop, and catch a bus near Buckingham Palace. Then, Noll, Martin and the twins can go and visit the palace and see Big Ben, whilst Mai and I go shopping. Also, take lots of pictures."

"Sounds like a plan." Everyone agreed. The six of them continued to look at all of the different buildings and the murky waters below them, until they got off on their stop.

"Right then, boys, I want you to be good for Papa and Grandpa. Okay? Grandma and I will see you both later." Mai kissed each of their foreheads, lightly squeezed Naru's hand and waved goodbye.

Naru was stood with the boys in front of him. When Mai squeezed his hand, it got him thinking, _Where do Mai and I stand? What are we, exactly?_

Haru brought him out of his thoughts, as he was tugging on his hand and saying, "C'mon Papa! Grandpa and Yuki are already ahead of us!"

That was correct, Yuki was holding Martin's hand, walking about 10ft in front of them.

Naru smirked, "Well, let's catch them up them."

So, he took a hold of Haru's hand and started walking quickly towards his father and other son.

* * *

"So, Mai, where do you want to go first?" Luella asked excitedly, as she loves shopping.

"Actually, I was wondering if we could get some tea or coffee and a snack first?"

"Of course!"

The two women made their way down the street to a Costa. They walked in, ordered some refreshments and sat down.

"Luella, today has been great. I think everyone has been enjoying themselves." Mai beamed.

"I know. Speaking of which Mai, I'd like to talk to you about something."

The said model nodded her head, as if to say 'go on'.

"Well, Martin and I have noticed how happy Noll has been today. We believe that this is the happiest he has been since Gene's death. I'm not saying you have to be in a relationship with him, but I want you to promise me that you'll never leave Noll and that you will always be there for him, as I'm sure he will always be there for you and the twins. Please Mai, I honestly think that you, Haru and Yuki, are the best things that have ever happened to him."

"Um, I promise."

"Thank you. How about we quickly finish these so we can go out shopping, hmm?"

"Absolutely!"

* * *

Naru and Martin were standing with the children at the fence of Buckingham Palace. It amused them at how curious and excited Haru and Yuki were.

"Look! The Queen's guards are over there!" Haru exclaimed.

"Yeah! And look how cool the palace looks!" Yuki agreed.

Naru decided to speak to them, "Boys, are you having fun today, so far?"

"Yeah!"

"Good, I was thinking that to finish off the day, all of us should go for dinner and then on the London Eye, does that sound nice?"

"Yeah, that sounds great, Papa!" And the twins hugged Naru.

Naru asked them a question, "Are you guys hungry at all?"

The twins answered in sync, "Yep, we could do with a snack and drink."

"Alrighty then. Let's get something on our way to Big Ben."

"Okay!"

The four of them made their way to a shop for some drinks and snacks.

* * *

Mai and Luella walked down the street with tonnes of shopping bags, happily chatting.

"Just one more shop, Mai. Please!" Luella persuaded.

"Fine, only one more though. I feel like my hands are gonna drop off."

"Yay! Let's go to…that one!" She pointed to one of the buildings. So far, they've both bought a lot of things for the twins (especially Luella), for themselves, and the others. At one point, Mai said that she wanted to go into a shop full of baby things. Of course, that led to Luella thinking that the brunette was pregnant, but Mai quickly corrected her and said that Ayako is actually the pregnant one and she thought it'd be nice to buy some baby clothes and what not for when the baby arrives, although it won't be for quite a while yet.

* * *

After two hours of sight-seeing and shopping, the six of them all met up again. It did not surprise Martin or Naru when they saw the two women carrying dozens of shopping bags. Luella made Martin and Noll take the bags off the two women, much to their dismay. Naru told Mai and Luella about how they should go to dinner and then the London Eye, to finish off the day. The two of them thought it was a wonderful idea, so they each took hold of the twin's hands and went to a restaurant.

* * *

Once they were finished dinner, the twins enthused about the London Eye and how they really wanted to ride it. Luckily, the six of them got into a capsule and started riding it. It was already dark out, as its winter.

"Look at all the lights! It looks so pretty!" Haru and Yuki exclaimed. Mai and Naru were stood next to each other, behind the two small boys. They glanced at each other and smiled proudly at their sons. At this time, Naru used his free arm to put around Mai's waist. She blushed slightly at the contact, but leaned into him.

Luella got Martin's attention and pointed to the two adults. Being the sneaky person, the blonde-haired woman took a picture of Mai and Naru and sent it to Madoka.

Madoka sent a reply: OMG! I bet they haven't even told each other their feelings yet either! Gosh, the pair of them are so annoying! They clearly still have feelings for one another!

Luella sent the pinkette a message back: I know! It's so frustrating! Btw, we'll be home soon, once we've got off the London Eye. See you later!

* * *

That night, when they all arrived home again, Mai and Naru put the children straight to bed, said their goodnights to Luella, Martin, Lin and an unhappy Madoka. The pinkette was unhappy because Mai and Luella went shopping without her, so both of them promised to have a girls' day out, once Ayako and Masako arrived as well.

The model stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, to see Naru reading in bed. There were tonnes of shopping bags in one corner of the room, which reminded her of something. You see, earlier that day…

* * *

 _"Luella, I think I should get Naru something. Do you think he'd like this shirt?"_

 _The said woman hummed in contemplation, when an idea came to her._

 _"Mai, pick out a shirt that actually has colour on it. Usually, he wouldn't wear something like that, but I reckon that if it's off you then he'll wear it."_

 _The model picked out a plum coloured shirt, "I bet he won't wear it."_

 _"Trust me, I bet you he will."_

 _"Hm…okay then. Let's make this into a bet: to see if he wears it or not."_

 _"Mai, I'm not about to make that bet because I know I'll lose. Let's just go and take it to the till."_

 _The brunette just shrugged and made her way to checkout._

* * *

Mai walked over to the shopping bags and picked up a small one, and then handed it to the reading man.

"What's this for, Mai?"

"Just open it."

He pulled out a plum shirt, and raised a brow at her.

"I bought it just for you as I thought it'd look nice on you."

"Mai, anything looks nice on me."

"Arrogant jerk." She huffed. The man put the shirt back in the bag and placed it on the floor beside the bed. He then motioned for Mai to get into bed next to him.

"Mai, I need to ask you something that's came across my thoughts today."

"What's up?"

"What are we?"

"Well, we're humans."

"I know that, idiot. I meant-"

"I know what you actually m-meant…so I have to ask you something now: What do you _want_ us to be?" Mai tried to sound confident, but it didn't work out too well as her face was going a little bit red and she was stuttering.

"Well, put it this way, Mai, I came back to Japan for you."

Her eyes widened slightly but she recovered and said, "Earlier, Naru, I made a p-promise to your mum that I would never leave you and that I would always be there for you. And, I meant it."

Naru rolled his eyes slightly as they were never going to get anywhere at this rate, "Mai, I love you."

"I l-love you too, Naru."

All of a sudden his lips crashed onto hers, and then they pulled away from the passionate kiss and smiled at each other.

"We waited far too long to tell one another that." Naru chuckled.

"I know. We're complete idiots."

"Well, I wouldn't say 'we', Mai."

"You arrogant, narcissistic, tea-loving jerk! Way to ruin a nice moment." She said this half-heartedly, of course. He just chuckled.

* * *

 **I had a bit of writer's block when trying to write this, as I just didn't know what to write. Eventually, I figured out what I wanted to do with the chapter, and I thought it came out pretty cute ^^ Also, all of the others that are in Japan, will be in the next chapter too, which is pretty cool. And then, the chapter after that will be the 'Davis Christmas Ball/Party', that I mentioned earlier on in the story. By the way, how are you guys liking the story so far? Please leave a review to let me know! And don't forget to follow and favourite! :D  
**

 **And also, thank you so so much for all of the reviews, follows and favourites! They make me really happy! :)**

 **Hope you've enjoyed!**

 **Peace! ^_^**

 **~Dice**


	9. Happy Holidays!

Sorry this isn't a chapter! One is on the way, I promise. And it will be up soon! (It gets super busy around this time of year, as well)

I just wanted to write this to say Happy Holidays to everyone and I hope you have fun and stay safe!


	10. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

 **To, fabian1nina1: Thank you so much for reviewing! Here's the update ^^ Also, nice username; is it House of Anubis related? I used to watch that show a lot.**

 **To, aline (guest):** **Muito obrigado por revisar! Eu tive que usar o Google Translate para isso, então espero que faça sentido. Eu notei que você revisou no capítulo seis também, então, obrigado por isso também. Além disso, o bloco do meu escritor não é tão ruim agora ^ ^**

 **Thank you to everyone else who read, followed and favourited – it means a lot!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. There would be a second season otherwise ;)**

* * *

The morning sun shone through the blinds and into the large bedroom, casting a golden glow on the sleeping couple. The brunette woman had her back to the raven-haired man, and he had an arm on her waist. All was peaceful, until an annoying beep started. The alarm clock. Mai groaned and switched it off, and started going back to sleep. Naru, who woke up as the alarm went off, started kissing Mai's neck, and said, "Time to get up now."

Once he finished doing that, Naru got out of bed and Mai slowly sat up.

"I hate mornings. Which is funny, considering I have to get up early for work." The model said, rubbing her eyes groggily.

"Mai, you're the one who wanted to wake up slightly earlier today because you are excited for Ayako and everyone to arrive today." Said Naru, who was changing into his everyday clothes.

"Hm...true." Mai said as she got out of bed, yawning and stretching. "I'm gonna go and change."

* * *

The two adults quietly walked downstairs, as nobody else was up yet. They decided to let the twins sleep in for a while longer because they had a busy day yesterday.

"Naru, do you want some tea?" Mai asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Naru teased, to which Mai just rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen.

Whilst she was doing that, he quickly popped to the study to fetch some assessments, that were done by his father's students. His father asked him to look over them, for him. Naru didn't really want to do this, but he did anyway.

By the time the raven-haired man returned to the kitchen, Mai had finished making the tea. He sat down at the island counter and started reading the first assessment.

"Here you go." Mai said as she placed his cup down, and sat opposite him. "What are you reading?"

"Just some assessments that were done by my father's students. I don't enjoy looking at them though, because you can tell they are written by inexperienced people."

"Naru! Don't be so rude! And besides, why do you think they're taking the classes to begin with? It's because they are interested in the subject and want to learn more about it."

"Well, if they are so interested in the subject of parapsychology, you'd think they would already know a significant amount beforehand, but they don't."

Mai just huffed and then sipped her tea, knowing she'd lost that arguement.

* * *

About fifteen minutes passed by, so Mai washed up their tea cups and went upstairs to wake up the twins.

The two small boys woke up with a bit of a groan, but they did get out of bed. By the time Haru and Yuki went downstairs, the four other adults in the house were starting to get up.

* * *

The blue-eyed boys walked into the kitchen to see their father looking through a pile of papers, and their mother making some breakfast for everyone in the house.

"Good morning!" They smiled and went to hug Naru and then Mai.

"Good morning, boys." Naru smiled.

"Hey! Did you guys sleep well?" Mai asked in a cheerful tone. Haru and Yuki nodded, then sat down at the island counter.

Luckily for Mai, by the time she was finished cooking the breakfast, everyone was coming downstairs.

"Mai, have you been cooking!?" Madoka exclaimed excitedly.

"Yep!" Said woman beamed.

"It smells so good!" Luella complimented.

The two children in the room grinned now, "And it tastes even better too. Have any of you ever had Mama's food?"

The adults just shook their heads.

"Well, perfect timing then because everything is done now. Let's go to the dining room." Mai said.

The eight of them all sat down at the table and tucked into their food. One by one, their eyes lit up – especially Madoka and Luella. Obviously, Mai and the children didn't as they're already used to the cooking.

"Holy cow, Mai! This is so good!" Madoka chomped.

"Yes! How did you even learn to cook like this?!" The blonde-haired woman quickly said.

The model just sheepishly smiled, "Well, as an orphan, you learn how to do things on your own. But, I mainly experimented with foods, to see what would and wouldn't taste nice together." She said the last part with a cheeky grin on her face, to lighten up the mood a bit, which it did.

Lin decided to speak, "The food is nice, Mai."

The older man, Martin, also complimented her, "Quite. Thank you for cooking."

* * *

 **On the Aeroplane...**

"Stupid Monk, hurry up in the restroom! I'm gonna vom!" The red-haired woman shouted, as she banged on the door.

"I can't go any quicker, Ayako! So stop shouting!"

"Oh yeah?! Pretty ironic coming from someone who JUST SHOUTED!" The pregnant woman shouted back, her voice rising louder with each word.

The bespectacled man, Yasu, was sniggering at the couple shouting by the restroom, whilst John was giving the annoyed passengers an apologetic look. Masako just stayed out of everything, although she did find it rather amusing.

On the plane, Masako and John were placed together, behind them Ayako and Bou-san were placed together and Yasu was sat next to a complete stranger, on the row next to Ayako and Bou-san.

At one point, Yasu being Yasu, he thought he'd try and embarrass Bou-san. It's safe to say, he succeeded. It happened a few hours before now:

* * *

 _The michievious bespectacled man nudged the stranger sitting next to him, and whispered, "Hey, watch this."_

 _And as he said that, he made a loud fart sound with his mouth, so everyone could hear. Once he did that, he held his nose and pointed at Bou-san before practically shouting, "Ew! Bou-san, why'd you have to do that?! It smells so bad!"_

 _All of the passengers that heard and saw this interaction between Yasu and Bou-san, burst out laughing at the embarrassed monk._

 _"_ _Yasu! I'm so gonna get you back for this!" He hissed, which made Yasu laugh even more._

 _"_ _Oh, it's on! Let the prank war commence!"_

* * *

Luckily, for Bou-san, it won't be too long before they arrive in England.

* * *

For Mai, it felt like the whole day was going slowly. Naru kept telling her it's because she's so excited to see everyone else, that she's so focused on the time therefore she's not doing anything to pass the time, so it seems slower. Much to her delight, Haru and Yuki asked her if they could look around the gardens of the mansion, she agreed but Naru went with them because he said she'd end up getting lost.

Mai and Naru walked hand in hand, whilst they watched the twins run ahead.

The brunette let out a sigh, "They grow up so quickly. It makes me feel old."

Naru chuckled slightly, "You're hardly old, Mai."

"I know, I know."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek, which the twins saw, so the two little boys raced over to their parents.

"Are you guys together?!"

"Well...yeah. Mama and Papa are together now." Mai smiled. The two adults could see the children's eyes light up, which warmed their hearts.

"That's great!"

Naru ruffled their hair, "How are you guys liking the garden, anyway?"

"It's amazing, Papa! But it is getting kinda cold now." Haru shivered whilst Yuki nodded.

"Let's all go back inside and warm up then. I'm sure Grandma Luella will make some of her famous hot chocolate for you both." Their father said softly. The four of them left the gardens and went back inside.

Of course, Luella was delighted when Haru and Yuki asked for her hot chocolate, and gladly made them some.

* * *

 **On The Aeroplane...**

Many passengers were starting to stand up out of their seats, gathering their carry-ons and yawning or stretching. Overall, the plane was loud and busy.

"Man, I'm so glad the flight's over. I just wanna get to the hotel." Bou-san sighed.

"Yeah, well, at least you weren't throwing up most of the flight. I wouldn't even be throwing up if it weren't for you, stupid monk." Ayako muttered.

"It takes two to tango, Ayako." The monk said.

John turned to the couple, "Now, now guys. There's no need to argue."

Masako joined in on the conversation now, "Come on. We've got to get off now, let's go."

The two couples and Yasu made their way to exit the plane.

* * *

 **At the Mansion...**

Whilst Haru and Yuki were napping on the sofas, Naru was reading a book, Luella was talking to Madoka and Lin and Martin were in the study discussing work, Mai recieved a message from Ayako.

"Yay!" The petite brunette whispered loudly, knowing the children were asleep. It caught the attention of the adults though, as Luella and Madoka's conversation ceased and Naru looked up from his book.

"What is it, Mai?" Luella asked.

"Oh, I just recieved a message from Ayako telling me they've all landed and are on their way to the hotel they're staying at, to rest for a bit. She also said that they are all looking forward to the dinner tonight."

"Great! I can't wait either. You know, I've heard so much about all of them." The blonde-haired woman enthused.

Naru noticed the twins stir slightly because Luella raised her voice, they didn't wake up though.

"Mother, please try to be quieter."

"Sorry."

* * *

Later that evening, the kitchen smelled like a restaurant, as Luella, with the help of Madoka and Mai, had been cooking for the last four hours. They had to make a dinner for thirteen people, so it's a good job the kitchen and dining room is big enough.

Currently though, everyone was just waiting for the five to turn up.

Mai's phone pinged, so she looked at it, "They said they're coming to the door now."

"Wonderful!" Luella said rushing to the door, dragging Martin with her.

The excited woman pulled the door open, just as the others were about to knock on it.

"Hello everyone! I'm Luella Davis and this is Martin Davis, my husband and we're Noll's parents. Please come in!" She stood to the side and gestured for them to enter.

"Your home is very nice, Mr and Mrs Davis." John smiled.

"Please, call us Martin and Luella." Martin insisted.

The couple and their five guests walked into the living room, where the others are.

Haru and Yuki ran up to Bou-san and Ayako to give them a hug, "How's the baby Aunt Ayako?"

"The baby is fine, boys."

Luella and Martin gave their congratulations to the couple and then spoke, "Well then, let's all go to the dining room and get dinner served."

* * *

Thirteen people sat at the table with their food in front of them, eating.

"So, how was the flight?" Madoka asked.

"It was as good as any flight can be, well, except at one point." Bou-san glared at the bespectacled man.

"Oh? Why?" Mai chimed in.

"Well you see, my dearest Mai..." Yasu went on to recount the whole 'Embarrass Bou-san Incident'.

A few minutes later the entire room filled with laughter and chuckles, causing Bou-san to turn red again.

"Oh my gosh! Yasu that's so funny!" The pinkette snorted.

Eventually, the laughter died down, so Martin asked the group a question.

"I've been wondering this for a while now. What happened after Noll left for England? I mean, did you all continue ghost hunting?"

"We took simple cases from time to time, but Ayako went back to working at her parent's hospital and Bou-san focused on his band. Masako continued to do shows and John continued to be a priest, but he helped out at the orphanage most of the time. Yasu focused on his education and work, and I focused on the children and school." Mai explained.

Luella answered now, "I have two questions: Yasu, what do you do for work? And Mai, what did you do about school, when you found out you were pregnant?"

Yasu replied first, "I'm a CI*."

Mai responded next, "Well, I told my close friends, Keiko and Michiru, and I also told my form tutor*. All of them were really understanding and supportive. Anyway, the headteacher got told the news by my form tutor and so during my third month, when I started to show a little bit, I was granted some time off for 'illness' - keep in mind, only four people at my school knew. During my time off, Ayako and Bou-san got a private tutor for me, as I was living with them. I gave birth to Haru and Yuki on January 19th, when I was seventeen. I was back at school again for my final year of high school. Then, I did online courses for my fashion degree. I chose fashion because I was already working for the magazine company and I was doing modelling too, which is also how I was able to move into my own place with the twins when I was eighteen."

Naru, Lin, Martin, Madoka and Luella all had shocked looks on their faces.

"Mai, you are one amazing person!" Luella said in admiration.

"You can say that again!" Madoka exclaimed.

Lin also spoke (surprisingly), "I'm assuming you took online classes, because it would have been a lot easier."

Madoka almost laughed at his statement, "Obviously Lin, she was essentially working two jobs and raising two children, on top of that."

After hearing all of that, Haru and Yuki got up and hugged their mother, "Thank you so much for working really hard for us, Mama. It must've been super difficult. You're the best!"

Hearing this made Mai tear up slightly, she kissed each of them on their heads, "I'm so lucky to have sons like you."

When Naru heard this story, it made his heart ache slightly, _if only I'd been there, then maybe it wouldn't have been too difficult for her_.

* * *

Once the two boys sat back down again, the petite brunette could see the man next to her was in deep thought. She knew exactly what Naru was thinking.

Mai gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, kissed him on the cheek and then whispered to him, "Stop it, Naru. Thinking about 'what ifs' and 'if onlys' won't change the past; the important thing is that you here with us now."

He gave her a small smile, as he appreciated her reassurance.

"Wait a minute, are you two dating now?!" Luella practically squealed after seeing the interaction, causing the young couple to come out of their little bubble.

"Yes, we are, Mother."

"Since when?!"

"Since yesterday."

"Young man, you have got to start telling me things more often. But from what I've heard from other people, it's about bloody time."

In Naru's mind, the other people had to be Lin and Madoka.

Hearing Naru get scolded by his mother, caused Bou-san and Yasu to start laughing. The narcissist glared at the two laughing men.

Martin cleared his throat, "Earlier, you said you went on simple cases, what happened on those cases? Of course, I'm assuming they are paranormal cases."

Ayako answered him, "They were paranormal cases. We mainly just took requests from family, friends or friends of people we know. A lot of the cases were just possessions, though."

Yasu gave a mischievious grin, "Hey, remember that one case where Masako got possessed and was all over John but tried killing Ayako. Man, that was kinda funny."

The long-haired man caught onto what he was trying to do, "Oh yeah! Wasn't it because John reminded the spirit of her first love, but Ayako reminded the spirit of the girl that broke them apart?"

"Yep, and Masako was like 'oh, I love you so much', to John and she kept clinging onto him and trying to kiss him. We even had to take Ayako off the case because she almost got stabbed. Eventually, with the help of Bou-san and Mai, we came up with the idea of John helping the spirit move on, by getting him to tell the spirit that 'he only ever loved her and never meant for them to fall apart'." By the time Yasu finished that long explanation, the priest and medium were blushing, Ayako was looking slightly annoyed (from the memory of the case) and everyone else was laughing/chuckling.

"Sounds like you guys had fun." Madoka smiled.

Luella looked concerned, "That sounds very dangerous."

John reassured her, "Don't worry about it. I mean, compared to what we did before SPR closed, I'd say that was nothing."

Naru's father swallowed his food and then spoke, "Ah, yes, I can well believe that. I've read the files from your old cases and they weren't exactly the safest or easiest."

Naru himself, commented on that, "I like taking the interesting cases, that's why."

"Well, at least you get the cases completed, I suppose." Martin sighed.

* * *

Their was a lull in the conversation, and the only thing in the room that could be heard was the clinking of cutlery.

The blonde-haired woman broke the silence, "I hope you're all up for some shopping tomorrow, by the way. I'm holding my annual Christmas Party, which is a formal event. I think it'll be nice to have a ladies' day out and a gent's day out."

"That'll be lovely, Luella." Mai smiled. "And I'm sure Haru and Yuki would love to spend a day with the guys, right?"

The blue-eyed boys nodded excitedly. The ladies were also pretty happy about this, and most of the gentlemen were as well, except for Lin and Naru.

"It's sorted then, tomorrow we will all go out shopping. And yes, you and Lin have to go as well, Noll – don't try and get out of it." Luella warned.

This caused Naru to sigh, _tomorrow is going to be horrible – not only have I got to attend the party, I've got to go shopping on top of that._

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long! I don't know how to feel about this chapter...**

 ***CI – Criminal Investigator**

 ***Form Tutor – British equivalent of a Homeroom Teacher**

 **The prank war is on between Yasu and Bou-san, lol! Also, next chapter will probably be interesting.**

 **This is my very late present to you guys, for Christmas haha. I'm not sure if the next chapter will be out before/on New Year, so if it's not then: Happy New Year! I'll see you in 2017! (Hopefully it'll be better than 2016, because I don't know about you, but this year hasn't exactly been the best.)**

 **I hope you've enjoyed.**

 **Peace! ^_^**

 **~Dice**


	11. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: Ghost Hunt is not mine.**

 **To, Guest: As I was reading your review, I couldn't stop smiling. Thank you for reviewing and thank you so much for taking time out of your day to write the long review and read the story. It makes me so happy to see this much support! Also, I'm the same when it comes to fangirling xD Thanks again! ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

The five ladies walked down the busy streets of London, giggling and chattering. The blonde-haired lady suddenly stopped.

"What is it, Luella?" Madoka turned to ask her. The three other women turned around now as well.

"We have to go in here!" Luella exclaimed. "I came in here about three months ago with a friend of mine, because we were looking at some dresses for her, and a lot of the dresses were wonderful."

"Let's go in there, then." Masako suggested. Luella nodded and walked into the shop, with the other four following her.

One of the employees walked over to them, "Hello Ladies, would you like any assistance?"

Madoka smiled to the employee, "No thank you, but we will ask you if we need any help."

"Okay." And with that, the employee stalked back to the checkout area.

"Well, let's get shopping! But first, I want to propose an idea: We all have to choose dresses for each other." Madoka said with a grin.

"I'm in." Mai grinned back.

"Me too." Ayako smirked.

"And me." Masako smiled.

"That sounds lovely!" Luella chirped.

"Perfect!" The pinkette beamed. All of them got to work.

* * *

One by one, each of the men got their measurements taken by the tailor. Luckily, the narcissist had been to this tailor before, as he's had to have some suits fitted here. Naru obviously went first, to get his over and done with. Then Lin, then the twins, after that was Yasu, next was Bou-san and last was John. Martin didn't get one though, as he already got one a few weeks prior.

The tailor went into the back of the shop, but came out a few moments later.

"Gentlemen, we have two suits that would fit you and you," the tailor said pointing to Naru and Yasu. "But the rest of you will have to come back in three to four hours for your suits."

John, Bou-san and Lin gave a nod in understanding, whereas the twins said 'okay'.

The tailor continued to speak now, "If Mr Davis and the bespectacled fellow would please follow me to try their suits on, that would be great."

Naru and Yasu followed the person. Meanwhile, Bou-san was laughing because Yasu just got referred to as 'the bespectacled fellow', and it sounded funny to him.

Minutes later, Naru and Yasu came out wearing their suits. The pair of them looked very dashing, especially Naru.

"That's not fair, Naru. How do you make everything look good?" Yasu jokingly pouted.

"Because I'm one hell of a good looking person." Said man smirked.

Haru scowled in jest now, "Mama said that you shouldn't be narc-n-narcissistic."

Yuki did the same thing, "Yeah, Mama said it's a bad quality to have."

Naru tried to hide his amusement because 1) Haru struggled to say narcissistic and 2) They were both scowling, albeit jokingly.

Their father spoke, raising an eyebrow, "Did she now? How interesting."

"Anyway," The tailor interjected. "The suits fit perfectly. Let me just get them covered and put on hangers, then you can go. Don't forget to come back here later."

The men thanked the tailor and left.

* * *

Once the women finished dress shopping, they thought it'd be fun to go and get manicures.

The five of them were sitting down, having a conversation whilst their nails got done.

"Luella, I have a question for you," Mai began. "Why is your party's dress code black-tie?"

The said woman explained, "Well, I just like dressing up formally – and it makes it seem fancier."

The ladies laughed at her answer.

* * *

Haru and Yuki gulped down the rest of their tea, "Papa, we're done!"

"That was quick," He replied. "Some of us haven't finished yet though, so you'll have to wait until we're done. Okay?"

"Yep, okay!"

The rest of them finished their drinks within the next twenty minutes, and then they left for the mansion.

* * *

"Thank you." The girls said as the left the shop with their freshly painted nails and shopping bags.

"Where to, now?" Mai asked with curiosity, as they walked down the street. Luella looked at her watch, it read: _12:15pm_.

"We have time for some tea. The party doesn't start until half seven this evening, so we have plenty of time to get back and ready." The blonde-haired woman informed.

"Perfect!" Mai answered excitedly, as she loves hanging out with them and she hasn't had some alone time in about six months.

They went to a tea shop that was literally around the corner.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Naru was sat in the living room reading, when all of a sudden, he heard the door burst open. The man calmly stood and walked to the door.

"We're back!" Luella shouted.

"I can see that, mother." Naru smirked. She just rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you can see that, why aren't you helping us with our bags?" His mother retorted back, to which he just sighed and took the bags off of Luella and Mai, and went to the living room.

Of course, Mai then took Ayako's bags to carry instead. The brunette and four others followed the man into the living room, "Hey Naru, where are Haru and Yuki?"

"They're in town with Lin, Bou-san and John picking up their suits. They'll be back soon."

"Does that mean Yasu and Martin are in the study or something?"

"Yes Mai." He sighed and in return Mai scowled at his rudeness.

* * *

Later that evening, the ladies and gents were ready.

Noll was stood in his dimly lit room in front of his mirror, fixing his cuffs. He was wearing black trousers, shiny black shoes, a black waistcoat and blazer with a white shirt, black bow tie and a white square fold in his front pocket. There was a knock at the door and then the twins came in upset. Naru bent down to their level, as they ran and hugged him.

"What's wrong, guys?"

"W-we can't do our bow ties." Haru sniffled.

"Don't worry, I'll do them for you." The raven-haired man said as the twins pulled away from him. Naru continued to kneel in front of them as he tied their bow ties, and showed them how to do it in the process. He then fixed their collars for them.

"There you go. It wasn't so hard, was it?"

They both shook their heads 'no', and hugged him again quickly, "Thanks, Papa!"

Little did he know, Yasu was standing at the door filming the entire thing – which he planned to send to Mai. Yasu quickly retreated though, just before the trio in the room noticed that he had been filming them.

* * *

All of them were in the living room, except Mai. As if on cue, she came through the living room doors. Everyone looked surprised. The model was wearing a long black backless gown that has lace detailing in some places and flows out slightly at the hem, with some black leather platform heels. Her hair was in a low bun, whilst her fringe hung in soft curls.

"Mai, you look gorgeous! We picked the perfect dress for you." Luella said as she hugged the girl. She could hear a chorus of agreement, so she just sheepishly smiled. Naru was the only one that didn't, because he was too busy gawking.

"You all look great too! I mean, who knew Bou-san could 'clean-up' so well." The model said with a cheeky grin.

"Hey, now. No need for backhanded compliments." Bou-san started. "What took you so long anyways, kiddo?"

"Oh, well, I had to fix up my make-up a bit. That's all." Mai said, although that was only half the truth. The real reason she was a bit late was because she had teared-up a little when she watched the video of Naru and the twins, that Yasu sent her – which is why she had to fix her make-up. Yasu gave her a knowing look and she gave him a smile.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's get to the party room before the guests arrive there." Martin said as he clasped his hands together. They all nodded and proceeded to follow the older man.

* * *

The room the party was being held in, was one of the many rooms of the Davis mansion. It's a ballroom, with a set of double doors and a grand staircase leading to the bottom floor, and another set of double doors just off to the side on the bottom floor. The bottom floor is pretty much an empty space aside from the bar in one part of the room and a large buffet table in another, as well as some tables and chairs scattered here and there. Of course, the rest of the space is used as a 'dancefloor'. The part considered the 'top floor', is a spacious balcony that extends all the way around the room, from the top of the staircase and is held up by pillars.

"Woah, this room is beautiful." Ayako complimented.

"Close your mouth or you'll attract flies, Ayako." Bou-san smirked. She turned as red as her hair and whacked him on his head.

"Owww." He muttered whilst rubbing the part his wife hit.

"You know, Luella, I wouldn't mind if Lin and mine's wedding reception." Madoka said with a smile as she looked around the room. This caught the attention of Mai, Yasu, Masako and John - they were the only ones that didn't know.

"Wait, you and Lin are engaged? Since when?" Mai and Yasu asked curiously, whereas John and Masako gave their congratulations.

"Well, we've been engaged for about a year and a half now. The proposal was lovely!" Madoka gushed.

"Congratulations, guys!" Mai smiled as she gave Madoka a hug and even Lin (surprisingly). Yasu also gave his congratulations. At that moment, one of the maids came in and whispered something to Luella, who beamed.

"Guests are arriving! Let the party commence!"

* * *

The model was exhausted, she has had to walk around with the twins and meet Naru's family, and explain who she was and what happened between her and Naru. Luckily, Luella would tell it for her sometimes though, as she could probably see that Mai didn't want to keep repeating it over and over. Now, however, Mai's stood near the bar with her drink, whilst Yasu is with Haru and Yuki, and Naru does his rounds. Also, Bou-san and the others were being introduced to some workers at BSPR, as the workers have heard great things about them.

All of a sudden, a woman stormed over to her, and stood right in front of her.

"May I help you?" Mai sked with a nervous smile, as she could tell the woman was annoyed.

"Why you?" The woman asked, but slurred slightly. She was drunk.

"Excuse me?"

"Why did Noll choose you?"

"I'm really lost right now. Could you please explain?" Mai questioned.

"About a year ago, Noll rejected me. He _humiliated_ me. And now I find out he's come back to England, after just three months of going back to Japan, with you and those little brats that I bet aren't even his and you're just lying to be with him!" The angry and drunk woman shouted. Her words hurt and infuriated Mai.

"What did you just say?" The brunette answered in a cold tone, she was getting annoyed very quickly now.

The woman seemed unfazed by Mai's tone and continued to speak, "I said that Noll doesn't deserve you and your stupid little children, you wench!"

Little did she know, Naru had heard everything, and was standing behind the drunk woman.

Naru cleared his throat, gave the iciest glare to the woman and spoke in a deadly tone, "Ms Morgan, I suggest you stop speaking right now. You have no right to say anything about my girlfriend or my children. I also think it's fairly obvious why I rejected you – you are a very bitter and obsessive person. Nor do you have any right to be here, at my family's home. And you certainly should not be working for BSPR. You're fired and you need to leave the property immediately or else I'll call the police. Oh, and I don't want to see your face ever again. Is that clear?"

No answer.

"Let me repeat that so you'll understand it better: Is. That. Clear?" The narcissist spoke with venom in his tone. Ms Morgan nodded.

"Good," Naru waved Lin over, and the tall man swiftly came, "Lin, please escort this woman off the property. And make sure she doesn't return."

Lin sighed and then showed the woman out.

Naru walked over to Mai now, embraced her whilst whispering into her ear, "Are you okay, Mai?"

Said woman pulled away and looked him in the eyes, "Yeah, thank you for doing that. I swear to god I was so close to slapping her. I mean, she could say all the things under the sun about me, but as soon as she brings the people I cherish most into it, I can't just stand back and do nothing."

Naru gave her a peck on the lips, "That's why I love you."

"Oh yeah, what happened between you two exactly? She said you humiliated her."

"She was a worker at BSPR, that asked me out. She walked into my private office about a year ago and asked me on a date, I rejected her. After that, she kept harassing me and asking me to re-think my answer. This went on for weeks, and I eventually snapped. When I snapped, we were stood in the middle of one of the floors of the office and I told her to stop what she was doing – that enough was enough. Inevitably, people saw and heard, so she ended up being very humiliated."

"Wow, I feel kinda bad for her now." Mai sighed. "And she was drunk too, so she'll probably regret it tomorrow."

* * *

Suddenly, they heard someone near them shout, "Oh my gosh!"

Much to Naru's amusement, he could hear Mai mutter, 'what now?'.

They turned to their left and saw a teenage girl coming towards them. Naru started to grumble under his breath, when he saw who it was.

The girl was now two metres away from them.

"Are you Mai Taniyama?!" The ecstatic girl squealed.

"Yeah, I am." Mai smiled.

"Hi! I'm Alyssa Davis, Noll's cousin. I'm a huge fan of your modelling work."

"Hey, Alyssa, nice to meet you. It's always nice to meet fans."

"Could I have a picture with you?"

"Of course!" The two of them stood together and Alyssa took a picture of themselves.

"Thanks." Alyssa smiled. "It was nice to meet you, Mai. I can't believe Noll actually managed to get a girlfriend."

At this, Mai giggled and Naru glared.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Alyssa?" Naru said. Alyssa scowled at first, but then waved goodbye.

Once she had gone, Mai spoke, "You know, this party has been very…eventful."

"Tell me about it," The raven-haired man started. "Oh, and earlier the twins said to me that you told them that being a narcissist is a bad quality."

"Oh, right. I remember telling them that. But, don't worry too much, after all, I know you are a caring person that helps his children with their bow ties when they need him to." She smirked.

"Did the twins tell you, then?"

"No, but I do have my reliable sources." The brunette winked. "I'm going to check on Haru and Yuki now, as they are with Yasu and probably up to mischief."

Mai kissed Naru on the cheek before walking away. Naru thought for a moment, but then figured it might've been Yasu that told Mai.

* * *

Mai found Yasu and the twins at the buffet, along with Bou-san, stuffing themselves. She just sighed, but inwardly smiled.

"Hey guys, having fun?" She asked. Haru and Yuki hugged her.

"Yeah! Mama, we've met so many people! And, we've had so much food!" The two small boys said in sync.

"Woah, sounds fun!" Their mother beamed. "Do you want to come and dance with me?"

"Yeah, Mama!"

Once Mai and the twins were on the dancefloor, she started twirling them around and doing all sorts of dancing with them, until a slow song came on and Naru walked up to her.

"Mai, would you like to dance?"

"Of course, Naru."

Mai put her arms around Naru's neck and he put his arms around her waist and then they started to dance. Other couples went on the dancefloor and started doing the same thing.

"Mai, I didn't tell you earlier, but I think you look very beautiful tonight."

"T-thanks, Naru. You look very dashing yourself."

"I know." He smirked.

She tapped his shoulder, "Naaruuu!"

He just chuckled, a rare sound Mai loved hearing.

"Mai, I want to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Should we move in together when we go back to Japan?"

There was a pause, Mai peered over to Haru and Yuki who were talking to each other off to the side as the couples danced.

"I don't see why not." She smiled.

"Good. Who should move in with who, though?"

"How about we find a brand new place to live in, hmm?"

"That sounds good to me." He said before his lips crashed onto hers. They kissed for a couple of minutes before pulling apart.

"I love you, Naru."

"I love myself too." He smirked. "And you, of course."

She pouted, "Jerk."

* * *

An hour or two afterwards, Luella stood at the top of the staircase, and tapped her champagne lightly. Everyone quietened down to listen.

"Good evening everyone! Before this party finishes, I have a few things I'd like to say. First things first, thank you for coming tonight – it means a lot to me. Secondly: Merry Christmas Eve!" The blonde-haired woman began. "Onto a more serious note now: This Christmas is different, in a good way. This year, I've been able to meet my two wonderful grandsons for the first time, along with their amazing mother. I've also been able to meet the lovely people that worked with Noll during his time in Japan, five years ago. We're very lucky to know you all. Seeing Noll this content, makes Martin and I very happy. My point is, family matters, especially during the holiday season. Everyone here is important to Martin and I in some way or another. With that being said, I'd like to make a toast," She raised her glass in the air. "Here's to family, friends and the moments that matter. Cheers!"

Around the room, people raised their glasses and said 'Cheers!'.

As Luella took a sip of her champagne, she smiled into her glass, _what a memorable evening_.

* * *

A model and narcissist were peacefully sleeping in their bed; the early morning light shining into the room. All was still, until their door creaked open.

Somebody was there.

* * *

 **Sorry for the longest wait! What are your opinions on this chapter? Personally, I don't think it was the best, and I might re-write it once I've finished this story. Also, I'm aiming to get another chapter up by this weekend, and then have a chapter up every weekend afterwards - but don't count on it, as I'm a slow writer xD Oh, and happy new year! I have a question for you guys: if you made a new year's resolution, what is it and have you stuck to it so far?**

 **Dont't forget to review, favourite and follow!**

 **Peace! ^_^**

 **~Dice**

 **(P.S Thank you all for all of the favourites, follows, reviews and reads :D)**


	12. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: I do not own GH.**

* * *

 _Somebody was there._

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

A blue-eyed, raven-haired boy stood in the doorway of his parent's room. His rather sleepy – albeit determined - twin brother, Yuki, was stood to the side, out of view. They were both wearing serious looks on their faces.

"C'mon, Agent Yuki. The mission is in progress."

"Let's go, Agent Haru."

The two brothers sniggered and snuck into their parent's room.

Haru went to Naru's side of the bed, whilst Yuki went to Mai's side of the bed. On the count of three, they both shouted 'Merry Christmas!' and jumped onto the bed. Both of their parents woke up with a start, but once they realised what was going on, they wished their two little boys a 'merry Christmas' as well.

The model sat up and rubbed her eyes, whilst the narcissist turned over to look at the clock, which said: _07:50am_.

He started thinking to himself, _well, at least it's later than when Gene and I were younger_ …

* * *

 _"Noll, wake up! It's Christmas!" Gene grinned excitedly._

 _"It's six in the morning. Can't you just wait for a couple more hours, at least?"_

 _"Nope!" The older twin continued to grin, as he pulled the younger one out of bed. "Come on! Rise and shine!"_

 _"Fine." Noll sighed, as he put on his dressing gown._

 _"Let's go and get Mother and Father up, now!" His brother giggled, as he pulled Noll by his wrist to their parent's room._

* * *

Much to the surprise of the four people, Martin and Luella were already downstairs sipping on some tea, talking to each other.

"Mother? Father?" Naru questioned, rather surprised.

"Oh, Noll! Merry Christmas everyone!" Luella chirped, as she hugged Naru, Mai and the twins.

"Merry Christmas." Martin smiled.

"Grandma, Grandpa, what are you doing up already?" Haru and Yuki asked in sync, like they sometimes do.

"Well, when your father was younger, he and his brother would always wake up very early on Christmas morning. We're just so used to that happening, we got up a bit earlier today, out of habit." Luella explained looking rather nostalgic.

"Ooooh." The two boys said.

"How about I'll make you guys some hot chocolate, and then you can start opening the presents?" Their grandmother beamed as she exited the living room and went to the kitchen.

"Okay!"

* * *

About five minutes later, Luella came into the living room carrying a tray of hot chocolate, along with Lin and Madoka not far behind her.

"Thank you, Grandma! Good morning, Uncle Lin and Aunty Madoka!" Haru and Yuki said rather loudly, whilst grabbing their mugs off the tray.

"Good morning, boys." Madoka chuckled, as she watched them.

"Good morning." Lin said with a small smile.

The twins continued to gulp down their drinks, before they said 'finished!'.

"Boys, don't gulp your drinks down like that, it's bad manners. Okay?" Mai lightly scolded.

"Sorry, Mama."

"It's fine, don't worry." Mai said with a soft voice. "Now that everyone's here, why don't we start opening the presents, hmm?"

Everyone in the room nodded.

* * *

"Ah, this present is for…Noll! From, Haru and Yuki!" Luella announced. This took Naru by surprise as he accepted the gift, whilst the twins just had huge, sincere smiles on their faces.

"Open it, Papa!" Haru and Yuki urged. Their father took the lid off the box and what he saw warmed his heart.

It was a variety of different teas from his favourite brand, alongside a desk plaque that said: 'C.E.O of Shibuya Psychic Research and World's Best Dad – Kazuya Shibuya'. There was also a note with the presents, that read:

 _To Papa,_

 _Merry Christmas! We've got you some of your favourite tea and a desk plaque (because you're a workaholic). You really are the best dad ever! In the small amount of time you've known us, you've shown how much you love and care about us – it means a lot! Hope you enjoy your gifts!_

 _We love you, Papa!_

 _Love from,_

 _Haru and Yuki xx_

 _(P.S You have to put that plaque on your desk)_

After Naru finished reading the letter, he put the box to one side, went over to the twins and hugged them whilst giving them a kiss on their heads each.

"I love you too, Haru and Yuki." He murmured, with a smile on his face. "And don't worry, I will put the plaque on my desk."

Naru returned to where he was sitting.

Haru and Yuki went up to the tree now and picked up a random present.

"This one is for Uncle Lin! And it's from…Aunty Madoka!" Yuki said as he raced over to Lin, who gratefully smiled at him. Lin opened his present, which was a portable hard drive with lots of storage space, and thanked Madoka.

"This present is for Mai, from Noll." Lin stated, as he handed the woman the gift.

She opened the thin, rectangular box, which revealed a beautiful necklace. It was a heart shaped locket with diamonds in the shape of a heart on it, and inside was a picture of him, her and the twins altogether.

"Oh, Naru! Thank you so much, this is beautiful! And the picture inside is so nice!" She walked over to him and gave him a peck on the lips. Naru stood up now.

"Here. Let me put it on." He motioned for her to turn around, which she did. Mai gasped slightly from the cold chain on her neck – not to mention, Naru's hands were also kind of cold.

"Thank you, Naru." The model lauded. He gave her a swift peck on the cheek just before she went and sat back down.

* * *

The gift opening lasted for a while longer, before all of the presents were opened. Haru and Yuki went and got washed and changed into their everyday clothes, as did Lin, Madoka, Luella and Martin. Mai insisted to clean up all of the wrapping paper, and Naru being a gentleman, decided to help her.

"Gosh, you weren't kidding around when you said that your mum would probably spoil the children, were you?" Mai sighed with relief, as she tied up the bin bag and put it to one side.

"No, I wasn't. That's why I decided to give you a fair warning." Naru pointed out.

"Yeah, thanks for that, by the way."

"No problem."

There was a slight pause.

"I can't believe we've only got another week here before we have to go back. It's been so much fun meeting your parents."

"Well, if I were you, I wouldn't worry too much about that. After all, you will still be able to see them after this. Just think, they will be in Japan in the middle of January for the twins' birthdays: that means you'll get to see them again two weeks after we get back there."

"That's very true." The brunette agreed. "Also, Ayako and everyone are coming for the Christmas dinner later on, are they not?"

"Yes, they are." The raven-haired man confirmed.

"Yay!"

"Come on then, Mai – if you're finished, as am I, let's go and get washed and changed."

"Let's go then, cause I'm all done."

The two of them walked to their bedroom.

* * *

Later that morning, Mai and Luella spent majority of their time in the kitchen, getting everything ready for their Christmas dinner, Naru played with Haru and Yuki, Lin and Madoka looked at some more wedding things and Martin looked over some files he'd been sent earlier that week.

'Ting!'

"Ah! The cheesy mashed potatoes are finished!" Mai cheered, as she put on the oven gloves and took the food out of the oven. There was a lot of steam swirling and twirling from the dish.

"Mai, that looks gorgeous – I can't wait to try some!" Luella complimented. "Honestly, it was very nice of you to make it. I've never tried doing it before."

"Eh, it's no problem." Mai squeaked. "Also, I'm really looking forward to trying your homemade Yorkshire puddings – I've never ate one before, in fact, I've never heard of them."

"You're in for a treat then, dear." Luella winked. In response, the brunette smiled.

"You know what? Whilst everything else is being cooked, why don't we got to the living room?"

"Sounds good to me, Luella."

* * *

The two ladies sat down on the sofas, however, a picture on the mantle caught Mai's eyes.

"Is that Naru and Gene when they were younger?"

The blonde-haired woman had a sad smile on her face, at the mention of Gene, "Ah, yes. It is. They were about eight when it was taken."

The brunette got up to have a closer look.

"I can tell who is who straight away." Mai mused. "If you don't mind me asking, when did you adopt them?"

Luella got up and stood next to Mai now, "Well, prior to the adoption, Martin and I found out we couldn't have children – we decided to check, because we were thinking of trying for a baby. Fast forward about four months later, something in the US came up and we had to go there – they said it was urgent and we needed to get there at our earliest convenience. They'd heard Martin was the best at what he does, which is why they got in touch with us, you see. Obviously, we got on the first plane we could – especially when we heard the phenomena involved two seven year-old boys."

"They?"

"Ah, the orphanage."

"Oh."

"So anyway, we landed in the US hours later, went to the hotel and the following morning we went to the orphanage…"

* * *

 _"Here we are, dear." Martin said as he unbuckled his seat belt, as did Luella, who was looking past him at the building._

 _"It doesn't look like a very inviting place, considering it's supposed to be an orphanage and all." Luella murmured. "Who knows? Maybe we'll end up adopting one of the children."_

 _The couple stepped out of their car, when they heard suddenly heard screams and a lot of crashing and shattering. They briefly glanced at each other before racing inside to see what was happening._

 _As they entered the room, they could see the person in charge standing in front of a group of crying and scared children. Luella managed to tell the carer to take the children and staff outside. On the other hand, there were two identical boys standing in the room – one of them had a bright blue light emitting off him, whilst the other one was standing nearby trying to help his brother. Objects were hovering around and the atmosphere was electric._

 _"Incredible. How is it possible for one to have this much power, at such a young age?" Martin whispered to himself. His wife was about to ask what they should do, when the immense power suddenly died down and all of the furniture crashed to the floor. The poor boy, who had the blue light coming from him, passed out, but was caught by his brother before hitting the floor._

 _Martin went to check the child's pulse, whilst Luella went to comfort his brother._

 _"What's your name, sweet?" Luella asked the brother._

 _"Well, I'm known as Akio, and my younger brother is known as Eiji. Those aren't our birth names though; we're just called that."_

 _"Okay, Akio. Nice to meet you. My name is Luella Davis and I'm a psychologist – my husband over there is called Martin Davis and he is a parapsychologist. The orphanage called us here about the both of you."_

 _"Nice to meet you too, Mrs Davis."_

 _"Please, call me Luella." She smiled, to which he nodded._

 _Martin waved the two of them over._

 _"I've just called an ambulance – he's unconscious." The man stated grimly. Akio looked down sadly, so Luella hugged him. Martin put his hand on Akio's shoulder, "Don't worry though, I'm sure he'll be fine."_

 _A few moments later, sirens could be heard and paramedics were rushing into the room. Eiji was surrounded by paramedics, now. They checked his breathing and heart rate, before putting him onto a stretcher and wheeling him away._

 _It was decided that the carer would go in the ambulance with Eiji, and Martin, Luella and Akio would follow behind in their car._

 _Soon enough, they all arrived at the hospital to find the carer waiting in the waiting room._

 _The trio, who just arrived, looked at the carer expectantly._

 _"He's just gone into the ICU." The carer paused but continued to speak. "Unfortunately, I have to get back to the orphanage now. Please call if you receive any news."_

 _Over the next week, Eiji remained in hospital, but was gradually getting better as a lot of strain had been put on his heart and body. Akio, Luella and Martin visited him every day, whilst he was there. The two adults even got to know the twins a lot better as well (including learning about their psychic powers) – which led to a certain conversation one evening, in their hotel room._

 _"Martin?"_

 _"Yes, dear?"_

 _"I've been thinking…"_

 _"About what?"_

 _"About us adopting Akio and Eiji."_

 _"Hm…why is that?"_

 _"Well, we know people who can help them with their psychic powers. Not to mention, they are the nicest and sweetest boys I've ever met. It wouldn't be a terrible idea."_

 _"No, it won't. I suppose you're correct. And, we have been wanting to be parents for a long time now. Also, we have the space and funds to do so."_

 _"Precisely."_

 _"Alright, I don't see why not."_

 _"Yay!" Luella cheered. "On one condition though: You must not make them test subjects at all. The poor children don't deserve that. Just remember Martin, it's one thing helping them with their powers, but another thing to just use them."_

 _"That's fine by me."_

 _The couple had their trip extended, so all of the paperwork they filled out would be official. They decided to rename Akio to Eugene (Gene for short), and Eiji to Oliver, but Noll for short._

* * *

"Wow! So that's what happened!" Mai said with complete fascination.

Naru and his two sons now stood in the doorway, "That's how what happened?"

"Oh, Noll! I was actually just telling Mai the story of how we adopted you and Gene." Luella smiled.

"I see." Naru muttered. "The twins wanted to come and play with you, Mai."

Said woman commented, "Is that so?" Before going over to the twins and tickling them, until they both fell on the floor with laughter.

A 'ting!', interrupted their laughter.

"Oh, the turkey must finally be finished! I'll go and sort it out, please continue playing!" Luella beamed, as she skipped to the kitchen.

Afterwards, Mai ended up chasing the twins in circles, around the sofa Naru was sitting on.

"You guys are making me feel dizzy." The man stated.

"Oh, c'mon, Naru! Lighten up!" His girlfriend giggled, as she pointed to a lamp in the room while still chasing Haru and Yuki.

Just as she went near Naru, he pulled her onto his lap – causing her to blush.

He leant forward slightly and whispered into her ear with his deep voice, "That pun was pretty bad."

"You are such a jerk, Naru!" She spluttered, trying to get up, but he had a strong hold on her. "Let go of me!"

He let her go.

She got up and went back to playing with the twins. Naru was about to leave and go to the study, but Haru and Yuki wanted him to stay and play too – so he did.

* * *

During the early afternoon; Ayako, Bou-san, Masako, John and Yasu arrived to the Davis home, and rang the doorbell.

"Hello! Come in, come in!" Luella said as she stepped aside to make way for them. The new arrivals went inside and greeted everyone.

"Ah, hey guys." Mai waved. Naru and Lin nodded, whilst Madoka raced over to the red-head.

"Oh my gosh, Ayako! You're starting to show a bit now – three and a half months in aren't you?"

"Yeah. I can't believe we've only got another couple of weeks until we find out if we're having a son or daughter."

Madoka smiled and hummed in acknowledgement.

Everyone in the house made their way to the living room, where Luella served them some tea.

"Here's some tea, whilst you wait for the dinner." The blonde-haired woman said. "I've just got to re-heat some things and then get everything dished up. Noll, dear, could you set up the table once you've finished your cup of tea?"

"Yes, mother."

Luella thanked him and then spoke again, "Martin, could you help carry the plates in afterwards please?"

"Yes darling."

* * *

The thirteen of them sat at the long dining room table, chewing their food and chattering.

"This food is amazing, ladies." Bou-san complimented.

"Yeah. Thank you for cooking." John agreed.

"Good job, Mama and Grandma!" Haru and Yuki exclaimed sticking their thumbs up.

"It's no problem at all, we're glad you all like it." Luella stated. "Mai has also made some dessert too."

"Awesome! Which dessert?" Yasu inquired.

"Well, Luella told me that Martin, Lin and Naru aren't huge fans of sweet foods, so I decided to make Mint Aero Cheesecake. I figured it wouldn't be as sweet as cake and custard, not to mention I wouldn't want anyone to be left out and sitting there whilst others eat."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Mai. Thank you." Martin smiled.

"Yes, thank you, Mai." Lin nodded.

"I appreciate the consideration." Naru commented, to his girlfriend who was sat opposite him.

"You're all very welcome." The woman in question grinned.

* * *

Once they'd all finished dessert, which Mai got a lot of compliments on, they decided to pull the Christmas crackers. They all ended up receiving some corny jokes and cheap toys, along with paper crowns. To finish off the evening, everyone decided to do some karaoke, Just Dance and at the request of Yasu, Mafia*. Everyone was surprised to find out how well the twins could dance or how well John could play Mafia, considering he's one of the nicest of the group.

* * *

Even later, once all of the irregulars had left and everyone else had gone to bed, Mai and Naru decided to watch a Christmas movie in the living room. Naru was sat upright with his legs crossed with an arm around Mai's waist, and Mai was snuggled into his side with both arms around his waist, her legs on the sofa. The movie they were watching was Elf – Mai had heard about the movie and asked Naru if he'd watch it with her, which he obviously agreed to.

Mai giggled at the movie and Naru looked down at her, _her laugh is so beautiful,_ he thought as he kissed her on the top of her head. She looked up.

"W-what was that for, Naru?" Mai smiled.

"For being you."

The brunette grinned now, "Well then, this is for being _you_." She then proceeded to sit up a bit and give him a quick kiss. Just as she tried to pull away, Naru kept a strong hold on her.

"C'mon Naru, let me g-." She was about to protest when his lips crashed onto hers, obviously surprising her. Nonetheless, she kissed him back. The two made out with each other, until they were interrupted by Haru and Yuki, causing Mai and Naru to sigh slightly.

"Mama, Papa. We can't sleep." Haru complained.

"Why not?" Mai asked with concern. The two small boys just shrugged their shoulders.

"Hm, why don't the two of you come and watch this movie with Mama and Papa?" Naru said as he made room for the two of them.

"Okay!" They both excitedly nodded, as they jumped onto the empty space on the sofa. The four of them continued to watch Elf.

* * *

By the time the movie had finished, all of them were asleep. The credits were rolling, the fireplace was blazing and the Christmas tree had an orange glow on it from the reflection of the fire. At that moment, snow started to fall. Their Christmas day came to a peaceful end.

* * *

 ***Mafia - A party game, perfect for playing in large groups of people.**

 **Omg! Finally finished this! Honestly, I'm very sorry for updating so late - I have no idea where the time's gone. I mean, it's almost February! I think they'll be another chapter or two of them being in London and then they'll be back in Japan again. Don't know what to think of this chapter, although you do see some insight on Gene and Naru's childhood.**

 **Also! After the Christmas arc is done (so in another chapter or two), I've decided that I'll be cutting down on the amount of words in each chapter as I want to do weekly updates, which I find difficult to do when I write over 2000 words XD On the bright side, you'll be getting chapters more often, so it won't be that bad. I'm finding it difficult to write at the moment (probably because I've been stuck on this Christmas thing for so long now), which is why I'm gonna try and get the next couple of chapters out as quickly as possible.**

 **Thanks for following, favouriting and reviewing! ^_^**

 **Peace!**

 **~Dice**


	13. Chapter Eleven

**First and foremost, THANK YOU FOR 100 FOLLOWS! Thank you very much for reading and (hopefully) enjoying ;P**

 **Disclaimer: GH is not mine**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

…10!

The bespectacled man smiled as he looked at his large group of friends partying and having a good time.

…9!

 _What a year it has been_ , he thought to himself.

…8!

The last few days had gone pretty quickly. During that time, they all hung out with each other and really made their time there count, as they'd all be leaving on the second day of January.

…6!

Yasu continued to contemplate, _Next year will be pretty busy too – I mean, Ayako will be having the baby, and Lin and Madoka are having their wedding too. Not to mention, Mai, Naru and the kids will all be moving in together…I wonder what I'll be up to?_

…3!

Currently, the entire group are in the BSPR office, as they'd have a better view of all the fireworks being set off near the London Eye. None of them wanted to be out amongst huge crowds and out in the bitter cold anyway, so Martin agreed to let them use the office to have their New Year celebrations.

…2!

All of them gathered around with their party poppers, ready to set them off once the New Year begins.

…1!

The Big Ben struck twelve, and started to chime.

"Happy New Year!" The lot of them shouted happily, as a chorus of 'pops' and 'bangs' went off in the room, leaving confetti dancing in the air and falling to the floor – creating a colourful mess on the ground. It didn't take a lot of time for the fireworks to starting shooting off. Haru and Yuki raced over to the large window, their hands and faces against the glass, watching in awe. The adults also joined them. They all watched the colours dance and flash across the sky as the booms of the fireworks made them jump every now and then.

"Woah!" The twins gasped as fireworks continued to go off, in time with the music.

"They're really pretty, huh, boys?" Mai pointed out.

"Yuh-huh." Said boys hummed in reply. The brunette couldn't help but giggle softly at how enchanted they were by the firework display, despite having seen a couple of firework displays before. Naru was also amused by the twins' behaviour.

* * *

It didn't take long for Yasu to get the champagne out, "Lets drink!"

Everyone had at least one glass, with the exception of Ayako and the twins of course – who had juice instead. Martin made a toast, "Here's to a good year ahead!" And as he finished saying that, he raised he glass; everyone did the same and said "Cheers!"

The group 'clinked' their glasses together and smiled.

* * *

The following day, Luella, Martin and Madoka were at the airport saying goodbye to everyone as they would be flying back to Japan on that day.

"Oh goodbye, Noll!" Luella cried as she hugged her son.

He hugged her back, "Mother, you'll see me again in a couple more weeks."

"I know, but that's too long! I've enjoyed being with everyone over the holidays! Aren't you all going back too soon?"

Mai chimed in this time, "Whilst it has been nice to stay here, unfortunately we've got to get back to work or school and whatnot."

Luella pouted and made it her job to go and hug everyone goodbye, especially the twins. Martin said goodbye to everyone too – as did Madoka.

All of a sudden, their flight was announced, " _Flight 105 – London to Tokyo. Flight 105 – London to Tokyo._ "

"Well, that's us." Bou-san said with a sigh. For a very quick and final time that day, the trio staying in England said their farewells to those going back to Japan, before the group wandered off with their luggage ready to go on the plane.

* * *

During the flight, Mai as sat next to Haru whilst Naru sat next to Yuki. Bou-san and Yasu sat together, Masako and John sat together and Ayako and Lin were together.

To get back at Yasu for his prank, Bou-san had the perfect idea. He borrowed one of the twins' marker pens and drew a penis on Yasu's forehead whilst he was sleeping. The monk told everyone to keep quiet about it and they did. Meanwhile, Ayako was going crazy because Lin was as quiet as always and she wanted to communicate with at least someone. Everybody else was content.

* * *

Once the flight landed and everyone made their way out of the plane, Yasu received funny looks and people were laughing at him a bit. Bou-san, who was behind the poor fellow, silently put his finger to his lips if anybody went to mention the drawing on his forehead. Of course, they understood what he meant and didn't say a word. The bespectacled man was pretty confused as to why he was receiving those looks, but he figured it was nothing, although it did make him feel rather self-conscious.

Ayako spoke now, "Ugh! I can't wait to get back home! I'm exhausted and the flight was terrible!"

Masako giggled, "Same here. I hate flying."

On the other hand, Bou-san just kept laughing at Yasu, whilst John and Lin smiled as they found it funny too. Naru just thought they were all immature. Mai was trying to get the very tired Haru and Yuki to pick up their pace and catch-up to everyone, as the trio were falling behind. Naru noticed this and stopped walking to help.

"Mama, Papa, we're sleepy." Haru and Yuki yawned.

"We know, sweethearts. It won't be long before you're in the car and can sleep. If you hurry up, then you'll be there quicker." The brunette commented.

The raven-haired man said something too, "And then you'll also be at home sooner too, so you can get straight into bed."

Hearing both of those things, the twins were now determined to get to the car.

"Well, that worked." Mai joked.

"Yes. It sure did." Naru smiled slightly. "Why don't we hurry up too? I can tell you're just as tired as I am."

She hummed in agreement and they both started walking quicker too.

* * *

Later that evening, Bou-san and Ayako arrived home. The couple dragged their luggage to their bedroom, got changed into their pyjamas and got straight into bed. The monk heard his phone vibrate on the bedside table, to find a massage from Yasu.

The message read: _Bou-san! Did you draw a fucking penis on my head?! How long has it been on there?! I'm so gonna get you back! No wonder I got some right weird looks and stares in the airport!_

Bou-san replied by saying: _Hahah, so you finally noticed! FYI, it has been on there since you fell asleep on the plane just before we landed. I told you I'd get you back! Good luck with your revenge kiddo!_

The man chucked to himself a bit, placing his phone back on the side and slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

 **This chapter is pretty short, as I wasn't too sure what to write. Haha. Also, the group are back in Japan now so things are gonna get crazy, lolz xD**

 **Oh, and shout out to elz01 for literally following and favouriting everything! It's appreciated :D**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Peace! ^_^**

 **~Dice**


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

The brunette stifled a yawn as her _long_ meeting finally came to an end. She had only been back in Japan for a few days now and was still battling with jet lag. Although, today was her lucky day; she was finishing work early (at around lunchtime), to have lunch and go house hunting with Naru – who would be here any minute now. Mai left the room, just as everyone else did too. She was quite surprised to find Naru standing right there, leaning against the nearby wall with his arms folded and head down. The model figured he'd wait outside or something, especially considering he was starting to earn a lot of stares from some of the employees.

"Oh, hey Naru!" She smiled. He looked up now.

"Hello Mai. Do you want to get lunch first or get it in between?"

"Straight to the point as always." The woman considered his question. "Let's get lunch first 'cause I am starving."

The raven-haired man nodded and the two proceeded to enter the nearby lift.

* * *

"So, how was the meeting?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"As boring as always. You wouldn't think I'd have meetings every single day – I mean when I worked at SPR, you'd only hold meetings to brief us about cases."

"I just didn't see the point in having meetings, considering the fact that I only had two employees – you and Yasuhara. You could include Lin, but he's technically employed by my parents."

"Ah, that's true." She agreed. "How's your morning gone anyway?"

"I've had a couple of cases come in. They still need to be reviewed, although I think one of them is a simple exorcism job so I could just send Bou-san or John over there."

"Aw. I know you like the crazy ones too."

Eventually, the elevator 'pinged' as it came to a stop and the doors opened; the two made their way to Naru's car. Mai had gone to work in a taxi to work that morning, because she knew Naru would be picking her up later on.

* * *

The narcissist opened the door for Mai, for her to get it and then he jogged around to the driver's side and got in.

"So Mai, where do you want to go and eat?"

"Anywhere is fine, honestly." The brunette grinned. "I'm pretty hungry, though. There wasn't enough time for me to eat breakfast because I had to get the twins ready, make sure they eat and take them to school – by the time I did that, I had to go straight to work."

"You should've called me Mai, if you were short on time." Naru said, still keeping his eyes on the road.

"I know, but I figured you'd be at the office already. I didn't want to disturb you – after all, I know how much you like work." Mai said, adding the cheeky comment at the end.

He smiled slightly, "You and the twins are not a disturbance, Mai. I've told you that plenty of time now."

"I know, I know." She repeated as she leant over and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

The couple left the restaurant feeling rather full.

"That was a good lunch." Mai sighed in content.

"I agree. But we need to get a move on if we want to see all of the houses."

She nodded and then caught up to him, as he was several steps in front of her already. When she caught up, they walked hand in hand back to the car.

Unbeknownst to them, a paparazzi caught the moment on camera.

* * *

After a couple of hours, Mai and Naru had went and looked around houses; some of which were big, others small, another traditional, another modern. Meanwhile, the two remembered that Haru and Yuki would be finishing school in an hour.

"Hey, Naru, are Bou-san and Ayako at the office?"

"They are. When I left, they said they'd help Yasu with some work – no doubt they are still there."

"Ah, okay then. I'm just going to call them to ask if they can pick up the twins because we still have two more places to look at, right?"

"That is correct."

True to what Naru said, the couple were at the office. In fact, they just go back from a late lunch. Of course, the couple agreed to pick the twins up and they said they'd bring the twins to the SPR office.

* * *

The young couple were finally looking around the last property, and so far, both of them really liked it.

The estate agent was showing them around, "…and here you have the kitchen. It has an island counter and is quite large and spacious. It is attached to the dining room, which can fit a table for about fifteen people – perfect for dinner parties or meals for a large group of people."

Mai and Naru peered around. The brunette was thinking about how it was actually bigger than her current place, and maybe even on par with Luella's.

The agent broke Mai's train of thought, "Let me show you upstairs."

* * *

After having looked at the entire property, which was a mansion; somewhat like Naru's parents, the three people found themselves near the front door.

"Well, this is the entire prope-" The estate agent was cut off by the ringing of her phone. "Excuse me for a moment. Feel free to discuss things whilst I take this call."

She went to the next room, leaving the couple by themselves.

"What do you think of the place, Mai?"

"I love it! The place is wonderful, especially the gardens." She said, but she had a feeling, that she was ignoring, something was a bit off with the place.

"I really like it too. Definitely the best place we've seen today. I think this is very big too, perfect for extending our family." He agreed.

Mai instantly blushed, as soon as she registered what he said, "You want more children?"

He smirked, and moved closer putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer, "In the future, yes." At that moment he leant down and kissed her. The two swayed from side to side, but eventually pulled away slightly from each other.

"I think we should buy the place, Naru."

"Me too." He smiled.

* * *

During this time, the agent was on the phone with her boss.

 _"Does it look like they are going to take the place?"_

"At the moment, yes. The two seemed very impressed with the property."

 _"Good. And for heaven's sake, do not tell them the place is supposedly haunted. We do not need any more people leaving the place. Why on earth people believe in that nonsense, I'll never know. Just don't mention anything, okay? We need to get this place off the market – it'll be our biggest sale, after all."_

"Yes, understood, sir."

 _"Goodbye."_

"Bye."

The woman walked back to Naru and Mai.

* * *

The raven-haired man had his arm around Mai's waist.

"So have you two thought about it?" The estate agent smiled.

"We have discussed it and we've decided to take the property." Naru said.

"Wonderful! We'll just need to go over things and the place will be yours soon."

"Okay." Mai nodded and they followed the lady into the living area.

* * *

 **So, I've introduced some (interesting?) things here. The reason I've brought paparazzi into this now, is because I realised that I've been saying how famous and well-known Mai is Xd Also, I wanted to create some media drama in the story, considering Naru has to stay away from the media for his own safety. And yeah, their new home is haunted, which will be an interesting case in the near future ;) Thanks for your continued support! :D**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Peace! ^_^**

 **~Dice**


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**Quick note: Sorry for the extremely late update! I'll explain at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

"Haru! Yuki! Lunch is ready!" their mother called out into the garden, where the two boys were playing whilst Mai and Naru, with the help of their friends, were packing everything for the move.

"Coming, Mama!" They giggled as they ran into the house.

The young boys almost bumped into Lin, who was carrying a heavy box.

Luckily, Naru stopped them, "No running in the house, guys. You could hurt yourselves with these boxes around."

"Sorry, Papa…" They said with guilty grins.

"Just be careful next time, okay? Anyway, both of you need to wash your hands ready to eat lunch."

They both smiled and went to the kitchen.

It has been three weeks since the couple decided to purchase the house, and during those three weeks a lot happened.

* * *

Three weeks earlier…

* * *

The doorbell rang. Haru and Yuki happily raced to the door, Mai and Naru not far behind them. As soon as they opened the door, they saw the ecstatic faces of Madoka and Luella, with Martin behind them.

Luella was the first to speak, "We're very sorry for not coming sooner, but some important work things came up that we had to take care of."

"Don't worry about it Luella." Mai dismissed.

Haru and Yuki said in sync, "You wouldn't miss our birthday, right?"

Martin smiled now, "Of course not, boys. I mean, you'll be turning six in a couple of days. That's a big number!"

"Hi everyone!" Madoka chirped, as Luella hugged her grandchildren, then Mai and finally Naru. Martin greeted them too, albeit a lot more calmly. There was some chatter before Mai realised something.

The brunette model gasped, "Gosh, you must all be tired from the flight. Let me show you your room. I'm assuming Madoka will be staying with Lin, no?"

The pinkette just grinned, "Of course. Where is he anyways?"

The narcissist spoke now, "He should be here soon."

"By the way, Mai, you have a wonderful home." Luella complimented.

"Quite right." Martin added on.

"Ah, thank you."

* * *

The trio that just arrived continued to glance around, until everyone decided to have some tea in the living room before they went and rested. Lin arrived a few moments afterwards, and made his way to the lounge. He was greeted by everyone and Mai made him some tea, as he got sat down.

"Just to let you know, Mai and I have something to tell everyone." Naru began, just as his girlfriend entered the room with Lin's cup of tea.

"What is it, Noll?" Luella asked feeling rather curious, but a tiny bit anxious at the same time, _what if they're getting married_?

"It's not a big announcement, but it's something we need to tell you all anyway." He continued, "Mai and I bought a house that we'll be moving into soon."

Martin spoke now, "That's fantastic, but why don't you all live here?"

"Well, we thought it'd be nice to buy a house as a family, you know. A place _all_ of us could call home." Mai replied.

"Ah, I see." He smiled. Luella had a huge grin and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that's great guys. What does the place look like? Oh, where is it?" Madoka questioned.

"It's about fifteen to twenty minutes from here." Naru stated. "I believe Mai has pictures, don't you?"

"Uh, yeah! They're on my phone." She said as she pulled out her phone to show them. They were very impressed with the house.

* * *

Not long afterwards, Martin and Luella went to one of the guest rooms, whilst Madoka went to rest in another one, as Lin was doing some work with Naru in the study and wouldn't be able to take her home yet. Mai and the twins were also in the study with them, as she was helping the children with their homework.

"So, do you understand how to do that now?" The woman asked the children.

"Yup!"

Every so often, the narcissist would glance at his girlfriend helping their children and it would warm his heart.

Suddenly, Mai stood up and addressed the two men working in the corner, "I'm going to go and make some tea. Do you guys want any?"

Lin and Naru both nodded.

"Okay then." She turned just before leaving, "Haru, Yuki, if you get stuck, ask Papa or Uncle Lin for help, okay?"

"Yes, Mama!"

* * *

Not even five minutes passed before the two boys drifted to sleep, their heads resting on their folded arms, sitting opposite one another. Naru, peered over at them and softly chuckled to himself, which caught the attention of Lin. The onmyouji saw them and smiled.

The blue-eyed man got up quietly, and went to get two blankets – one that was hung on the back of a chair, and the other one folded in a cupboard. Once he did that he draped each blanket over them and crept back to his seat.

* * *

Mai came back with a tray of tea a few moments later, she grinned at the sleeping boys and then went to the table Naru and Lin were working at and placed the tray down. She hugged Naru from behind and kissed him on the cheek then whispered into his ear, "Thanks for covering them with blankets whilst I was gone. I swear kids fall asleep so easily."

He murmured back to her, "Well, I'm certain they don't want to have colds on their birthday."

"True."

Lin just rolled his eyes at the pair as he sipped his tea.

Once they had finished drinking their tea, Mai and Naru took their boys to bed and Lin took Madoka home.

* * *

The following morning, which was a Friday, at 8am, the Davis couple awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking. The two of them put on their robes over their pyjamas and made their way downstairs to the kitchen, where everyone was gathered. Haru and Yuki were sat at the island counter drinking some orange juice along with Naru, who was sipping some tea whilst reading something on his tablet. Mai was stood near the stove, cooking some food for everyone, still wearing a dressing gown with her hair wrapped up in a towel. In the background, there was some music playing.

"Good morning everyone!" Luella chirped, as she sat down.

"Good morning." Martin smiled.

"Hiya Grandma and Grandpa!" Haru and Yuki cheerfully greeted.

"Morning!" Mai grinned.

"Good morning, Mother. Father." Naru said.

Luella decided to speak to Mai, "What are you cooking, love? It smells wonderful."

"Miso soup." The woman answered. "It's actually done now."

Mai plated up everyone's food and gave it to them, she sat down to eat too.

"You might want to be quick when eating though, boys, because school starts soon and you don't wanna be late." The model suggested. They nodded in response.

Once everyone finished eating, Mai put all the dishes into the dishwasher and then she gave Haru and Yuki a kiss goodbye as they walked out the door with Naru, wearing their cute little rucksacks so he could take them to school. Luella and Martin went to get washed and dressed, as did Mai.

* * *

Not long after they had finished getting changed, Naru came home.

The young brunette went and made some tea, then the four of them started chatting in the living room.

"Come to think of it, I'm surprised you haven't heard from Lin yet today, Naru." Mai mentioned.

Naru scoffed, "Of course I'm not going to hear from him when Madoka is dragging him around everywhere so they can get some wedding planning done, idiot."

Mai crossed her arms and then said, "Well, I'm sorry for not knowing everyone's business, Naru. In fact, I'm surprised that someone who is as narcissistic and arrogant as you, even pays attention to what everyone else is doing."

He just rolled his eyes in response and the older couple watched them in amusement.

Martin cleared his throat and spoke, "Are Haru and Yuki looking forward to their birthday tomorrow?"

Mai smiled, "For sure. They keep telling us how they can't wait for us to meet their friends."

"That's nice." Luella chimed in. "How many of their friends are coming?"

"About ten from their class." Naru answered. "We didn't want too many five and six year olds running about. It would get rather tiring after a while. Not to mention, all of us will be there too – including a couple of Mai's old high school friends."

"That's understandable. I'm assuming there will be lots of games and food?" Martin asked. Naru nodded.

"Oh!" Luella exclaimed as she tapped her head. "We've got Haru and Yuki some presents. Let me just go upstairs and get them."

Moments later, she came downstairs with a few large bags that looked rather full.

"Mother, you're spoiling them." Naru commented when he saw the bags.

"Nonsense, Noll." She scoffed. "They are our grandchildren. Of course, we're going to spoil them."

"Why don't you tell them what we got, dear." Martin spoke to his wife.

Luella's eyes lit up, "Ah, yes. We got them each: a burgundy rope bracelet which has a small metal plaque with their each of their names on, one of Noll's favourite childhood books, five outfits and some British sweets."

"Thank you both so much - they are going to love them!" Mai politely thanked them.

"Oh, I forgot to mention: there's two cards in one of those bags as well – they're from Alyssa, Noll's cousin, who I think you met at the party over Christmas." Luella commented.

The model nodded, "I remember her – she was very sweet and apparently, a fan of my modelling work too."

"Hmm, that would make sense. She's studying fashion and photography, after all."

"Oh, if I'd have known, I would've mentioned her to some of my co-workers overseas." The brunette began. "Next time you speak to her, you'll have to ask what exactly she'd want to do and I could probably get her into one of the companies in England, for work experience – or at least on a short list."

"That's very kind of you, Mai. I will most definitely mention that to her."

* * *

The rest of that day went by in a blur. Haru and Yuki spent a couple of hours with their grandparents, Mai went to a last-minute photoshoot and quick meeting and Naru went to meet up with John and Bou-san at the office for a full report, which he'd have to type up, on the exorcism he'd sent him on. Lin and Madoka were off planning their wedding, Ayako was working at the hospital, Masako was filming and Yasu was focused on his investigator job.

* * *

The next morning, Haru and Yuki woke up feeling extremely excited. Not only was it their birthday – it was their first ever proper birthday party!

At almost 9 o' clock, on a Saturday morning, the two small boys got themselves washed and dressed, and then went to their parent's room. As the pair of them crept into the room, they found it to be empty. They just shrugged and made their way to their grandparent's room, only to find that empty as well.

The six-year-olds soon found themselves standing outside the living room, where their parents and grandparents were. As soon as they stepped inside, Mai was the first one to go over to them and hug them both.

"Happy birthday, sweethearts!" She giggled as she planted six kisses on Haru's forehead and then six kisses on Yuki's forehead. Naru, Luella and Martin looked at her in confusion, so she explained to them how each year on their birthday she gives them kisses on their foreheads depending on how old they are, but that she'd probably stop doing it once they're nine or ten.

"That's very sweet, Mai." Luella cooed. Said woman just smiled sheepishly in reply.

Naru went and hugged the boys too, "Happy birthday, little men."

Yuki said, "Are you going to give us 6 kisses too, Papa?"

Naru smiled and softly shook his head, "I'll leave the birthday kisses to your mother, as she's already started that tradition. I think I'll just stick to the hugs instead, alright?"

"Okay!" They giggled.

Martin and Luella wished them happy birthday too. Also, Mai and Naru managed to persuade the brothers to open their presents after the party.

* * *

By lunchtime, the house was decorated with party decorations and all their Aunts and Uncles were starting to arrive.

Surprisingly enough, Yasu, Keiko and Michiru were the first to arrive.

"Hello!" Yasu greeted as he hugged Mai and then even Naru, as well as a quick peck on his cheek. Naru glared at him afterwards, but Yasu just laughed.

"Ah, I also came across these two beautiful ladies on my way he-" Before the bespectacled man could finish, Mai and her old friends were all hugging one another and chatting.

Afterwards, Ayako and Bou-san showed up, then Masako, John, Lin and Madoka.

As soon as Haru and Yuki saw them, rather than greeting Ayako or Bou-san, they ran straight to Lin and started jumping on him and climbing on him. Everyone started laughing (except for Naru, who had a small smile), at the man's unamused expression.

"Have fun, Kou." Madoka snorted. Lin just sighed in defeat.

* * *

Later that day, lots of games were played, such as: 'Pass the Parcel' **(1)** , 'Musical Chairs', 'Pin the Tail on the Donkey'. Lots of gifts were given, and Mai and Naru got to meet some of the boys' friends for the first time, like: Hiro, Kazuki, Ryuu, Yoshio, Hana, Tsubaki (Haru kept teasing Yuki about liking her in front of their parents), Jen and Derek (transfer students from the US, who they like practising their English with), plus a few others too. Not to mention, lots of food was eaten.

Currently, however, they were playing hide and seek in the garden just before the party was over, as the sun was shining and the sky was blue. One by one, the children were found and it was time to go. On their ways out, each of them were given a party bag that included cake, some small toys (like yoyos) and sweets.

In the evening, once everyone had left, the twins were exhausted and went to bed slightly earlier that night.

Just before they fell asleep Mai and Naru spoke to them, "Did you guys have fun today?"

The brothers responded with a slurred 'yes' and a small nod. The brunette and narcissist left the room as soon as their children were asleep.

Little did Haru and Yuki know, they'd have another surprise waiting for them, as they drifted off into darkness and awaking somewhere else…

* * *

 _For a split moment, the two boys found themselves surrounded by darkness, until someone showed up and the background changed to somewhere peaceful – a beach at sunset._

 _Their eyes lit up the moment they saw him and called out to him, whilst running to him, "Uncle Gene!"_

 _"Hi, lads." Gene beamed, hugging them both._

 _Haru and Yuki looked sad for a moment and sniffled, "…it has been so long."_

 _The man sadly smiled, "I'm here now, aren't I? Don't worry, okay?"_

 _The young boys nodded reluctantly, a short silence creeping between the trio._

 _"Well, I'll start off by saying…" Gene began. "Happy birthday!"_

 _"Thank you!" The six-year-olds said in sync with huge grins._

 _"Guess what, boys?" Their uncle smiled._

 _"What?!" They exclaimed, as he caught their attention._

 _"I have a present for you," he started. "I want you to close your eyes and think of somewhere, anywhere you've always wanted to go – fictional or not. Then, I want you to open them."_

 _Haru and Yuki did just that, and before they knew it, the scene was changing right before their eyes to a place they'd both secretly agreed they'd wanted to go to before – the Northern Lights. For some reason, they'd always been mesmerised by the mix of swirling colours in the sky._

 _The three of them found themselves sitting on the shore, as the body of water, that lay before them, glittered under the sky full of twinkling stars. Haru and Yuki were telling their Uncle about their day and other things happening as well; like how Lin and Madoka are getting married soon, how the brothers, along with their parents, are moving into a big new house soon or how Ayako and Bou-san are expecting their first child._

 _Whilst they were saying this, Gene couldn't help but feel lonely. There he was, trapped in the never-ending void, that is the astral plane, as his seventeen-year-old self, whilst he watches everyone else change and grow before his eyes, whilst he watches everyone carry on with their lives and move forward. However, he then started to remember all the people he cherishes most and how happy they all are and how well they're all doing, which made him happy._

 _The twins snapped him out of his thoughts as Haru said, "Isn't that cool, Uncle Gene?"_

 _He smiled, "Yes. It is."_

 _The three shared a couple more conversations with each other, as they all walked along the shore, underneath the colourful sky. Not long afterwards, Gene realised that his time with them was up, for now, as he came to a stop (which caused the twins to bump into his back)._

 _The man turned to the children and spoke, "Listen, boys, I've got to go again now, okay? So, I hope you've had a wonderful day today, also, happy birthday. I can't believe you're already six! See you soon, Haru and Yuki!"_

 _The young boys frowned, before smiling and saying goodbye. Slowly, the astral plane faded away and they were now in a normal slumber._

* * *

That night, Haru and Yuki thought about another fantastic, fun birthday they'd had.

Not long after their birthday, Martin and Luella had to (sadly) go back to England to continue with their work.

* * *

One week later…

* * *

The red-haired priestess/doctor and the tall monk/musician found themselves making calls and inviting their friends and family to their party, where they would reveal the sex of the baby – which they'd found out the previous day. The couple already had a rough idea of how they'd reveal it, who they wanted to invite, etcetera, etcetera, but it was still rather stressful, nonetheless.

"How do people manage to plan huge events and parties?! I can't even handle planning a small get-together!" The pregnant woman huffed.

"Babe, relax. Just breathe, okay? Stressing out won't help." Her husband said soothingly. "Now, let's think: who are we inviting?"

"Well, obviously, everyone at SPR and our parents, plus your brother. A few doctors from the hospital, and your band members. Oh! And our cousins – you have three, I have two."

Bou-san nodded, "Isn't that all?"

"Ah, but what about our aunts and uncles?"

"We'll invite them too." Ayako said, as she scribbled down the list of people. "Right, so when are we having the party?"

"Hm…it's Tuesday today, so how about next Saturday?" Bou-san suggested. Ayako just shrugged and wrote down the date of that Saturday.

"Anyways, onto food…!" Bou-san exclaimed.

His wife could just tell they'd be sat planning this thing for a while, she thought to herself, _God knows what it'll be like when and if we have a baby shower_.

* * *

Later that week, on Thursday, Madoka dragged Ayako, Mai and Masako around the streets of Tokyo to do their bridesmaids dress fittings. The priestess would have to have a dress that would be comfortable to wear, because she's pregnant, her stomach will have grown more by the time the wedding arrives.

Madoka settled on wearing a western wedding dress, whilst Lin decided to wear a nice suit. The colour theme of the wedding is red, so the bridesmaids will be wearing red outfits.

The four women walked for hours around Tokyo to find the perfect dresses that they'd all have to wear. It was decided they would wear: scarlet, sweetheart hi-lo satin dresses, paired with white peep-toe, ankle strap platforms.

* * *

Eventually, the day of Bou-san and Ayako's party arrived. In the morning, the two were frantically making sure everything was ready; from tidying their home, to arguing over things.

"Houshou! Get your ass here NOW!" The red-haired woman screamed.

The monk came rushing into the room, "What? What's going on?!"

Ayako sighed deeply, trying to calm herself, as she ended a call on her phone, "PLEASE explain to me why I've just had an earful off my parents as they didn't receive an invitation for the party but everyone else did. You know that they had to find out about it through my aunt, RIGHT?"

"Ayako, sweetie, listen-"

"Don't sweetie me!" She shouted.

"Listen, I swear I sent out every single invitation you gave me."

"Oh really? Is that why I just found this on the side?!"

"Oh, my bad. I'm sorry." He started. "I mean, look on the bright side, at least they know and are coming."

Ayako sighed again, "I guess you're right. But my parents are pissed and I'm not the one that'll be dealing with them later – you can."

"Ugh. Fair enough."

* * *

Mai, Naru and the twins were sat in the car on their way to Ayako and Bou-san's for the party.

"So, boys, what do you think Aunt Ayako is having – boy or girl?" Their mum asked them from the front seat.

"Boy!" The two grinned. "What about you, Papa?"

"Well, I think she's having a…girl. Your prediction, Mai?" Naru asked.

She then proceeded to answer, "My instincts are telling me that she's having a little…"

The woman then went onto saying what she thinks.

* * *

After almost two hours of conversing, dancing and eating (plus, Bou-san getting told off by Ayako's parents, which served as entertainment to his brother and Yasu), Ayako and Bou-san made the big announcement.

Everyone gathered around the couple that held a giant black balloon in their hands. The balloon was filled with either blue or pink confetti, depending on the sex of the baby. On the count of three, they'd pop the balloon and the confetti would reveal everything.

"…3!"

"…2!"

"…1!"

POP!

The confetti floated to the ground as everyone cheered.

People started congratulating the couple and told them that they couldn't wait to spoil the baby. There were also some discussions of who would be the godparents of the child too, but Ayako and Bou-san couldn't answer as they haven't thought that far ahead.

* * *

During the car ride, back from the party, Mai got talking to her family again.

"Didn't I tell you?" She smiled.

"Tell us what, Mama?"

"That Aunt Ayako and Uncle Bou-san would a having a little girl."

"Oh yeah!" Haru exclaimed.

"You're really clever, Mama." Yuki commented.

Naru smirked, "I guess you still have those animal instincts then."

"Naru!" Mai whined. "Can't you call them something else?"

"No." He continued to smirk mischievously.

"Jerk." His girlfriend pouted.

* * *

Present day…

* * *

The sun was beginning to set in colours of reds and oranges, as well as pink. Everyone that was helping the model and narcissist pack, had long since gone home. The truck that was taking all their things to their new place, had long since left. All that remained was an empty house, with four people glancing around the bare place.

Haru and Yuki sniffled, "Mama, Papa, we're going to miss this place."

Their parents hugged them, and Naru spoke, "Don't be sad. We're going to another place that is way better than this."

Mai spoke now, "Yeah, and think of all the new adventures we're all going to have."

The sniffles swiftly turned into smiles.

"C'mon, we need to leave now, anyway. It's getting late." Naru said ushering the children to the car that was parked outside.

Mai just rolled her eyes at his actions. The four of them got into the car and drove off down the road.

Little did they know, something was in store for them at the new house. Something unexpected.

* * *

 **(1) - 'Pass the Parcel' is a party game where you sit in a circle, with music playing whilst passing around a multi-wrapped object. Every time the music stops, the person holding it will take off one layer of wrapping paper. This process repeats until someone takes off the last layer of paper and wins the prize.**

 **(Just to let you know, you can find any updates about my story on my profile)**

 **I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I PLANNED TO HAVE THIS OUT IN MARCH, AND THEN IN APRIL, BUT I GOT SUPER BUSY WITH SCHOOL, FAMILY AND FRIENDS AND I LOST INSPIRATION/MOTIVATION FOR THE STORY FOR A LITTLE WHILE TOO! THIS CHAPTER ISN'T THE BEST BUT IT'S KIND OF LIKE A SET-UP FOR NEXT CHAPTER WHICH WILL BE THE BEGINNING OF THE CASE AT THE HOUSE! AGAIN, I AM VERY SORRY!**

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING, FAVOURITING AND FOLLOWING! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! ALSO, FEEL FREE TO GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS FOR THE STORY!  
**

 **PEACE! ^_^**

 **~dice**

 **(p.s, if you are confused about the timeline, it goes like this: It starts off in present day, then it goes to three weeks before that, then two weeks before present day, then one week before present day, and it ends in present day)**


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer** **: I don't own GH, there would be a season two otherwise.**

 **! Also, this chapter might be disturbing to some people…maybe. Idk. You've been warned, so read at your own risk !**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

She gasped, bolting upright from bed, her throat dry. Ever since they moved into their new home, two weeks ago, Mai has had a strong bad feeling. Over the last couple of days, however, she has been having these dreams where she's shrouded in darkness, desperately reaching for the light but to no avail; feeling like she needed to get out of the darkness, but if she did, it wouldn't be any better in the light.

* * *

Without waking Naru, the model decided to go downstairs for a glass of water, not bothering to turn on the light. As she crept down the stairs, Mai had to try and manoeuvre her way around some boxes, that still needed unpacking. Finally reaching the kitchen, the young woman turned on the light, that flickered slightly before turning on. Other than the humming of the fridge, everything was silent. Mai got a glass and filled it with water, before sitting down at the counter.

Her hands were still shaking slightly, _Gosh, I need to calm down. Everything's fine – it's just a dream. It's something I should probably tell Naru about though, considering it's recurring. Maybe it means something?_

She gulped down the rest of her drink and put the empty glass in the dishwasher, ready to be washed in the morning.

* * *

Going back to her room, she noticed the door was slightly ajar, even though she was sure she closed it. At that point, however, she was too tired to even think about it any further. Glancing at the clock, she noticed it was 2am, _perfect. Six more hours of sleep._

As she climbed into bed, she noticed the bed was wet. Turning on the bedside lamp, she realised what it was. Blood. Mai then saw Naru. He was bleeding, and was covered in large gashes, some deep and some shallow, six of them all together. They were on his arms and abdomen.

"Naru!" She screamed, waking up the twins, who were a few rooms down. She raced to the bathroom to get some towels to cover the gashes and slow down the bleeding, fortunately he still had a pulse. At the same time, she gave the boys her phone and ordered them to call an ambulance (something she'd taught them how to do from an early age) and then call Lin, Bou-san and Ayako to come right away, she also told them to stay out of the room, not wanting them to see their father like that. It wasn't until a few moments later; she saw the writing, written in blood, above their bed: "Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the lights?"

At this point, she paled and couldn't hold back tears any longer.

* * *

Haru and Yuki stayed outside the bedroom door, unable to see what was going on. They'd called everyone they got told to, so all they could do was wait.

Ayako and Bou-san arrived at the house first, considering they live closer. They went upstairs to Mai and Naru's bedroom, which is where the twins told them to come. Bou-san stayed with Haru and Yuki whilst Ayako went into the room.

"Mai, what happened?!" She gasped.

Said girl sniffled, "The a-ambulance is on the way, Lin too. C-can you please make sure he's gonna be o-okay? I'm gonna go with Bou-san and the twins and wait outside for the a-ambulance."

"Right." Ayako nodded as she checked him over, applying pressure to the wounds.

* * *

Sirens could be heard. The ambulance, police too. Bou-san waved the ambulance over and told them which room to go to, as Mai hugged Haru and Yuki and explained the situation to them.

The medics raced upstairs and Ayako started to talk to them, "He's got a pulse, though it's getting weaker. There are six wounds on his body; he's lost and is still losing a lot of blood – especially from the deep wound along his abdomen."

They nodded and Ayako went outside to the others.

* * *

Mai took Haru and Yuki over to the older couple, "C-could you guys look after them when I go to the hospital with Naru? I'll call you with any updates. Be good, boys."

"Of course. We'll call you with updates from here too – looks like the police will be investigating." Bou-san agreed.

* * *

Just as Naru was being taken into the ambulance, Lin pulled up in his car.

"Mai! What happened to him?"

"I'll explain at the hospital. Follow the ambulance in your car."

He just sighed and got back into his car, following the ambulance that sped off with sirens blaring.

* * *

Once at the hospital, Naru was rushed into a room to be treated and Lin and Mai were forced to stay in the waiting room.

The brunette buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Unexpectedly, Lin put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry, he'll be fine."

She looked up to him, with a slight smile, her eyes red and puffy, face tear-stricken, "Who are you trying to comfort, me or yourself?"

He smiled slightly too, "Anyway, do you want some tea?"

"Please." She nodded.

"Alright. When I come back, I want an explanation."

* * *

Minutes later, he came back with two small Styrofoam cups of tea. One of them was handed to her, as he sat beside the worried brunette.

"So…?" Lin began, trying to prompt her.

"So…it all started a couple of days ago when I kept having this same dream over and over…" The model went on to explaining what her dream was about, and what happened before and after she found Naru bleeding to death, she also mentioned the writing on the wall too.

He thought in silence for a moment and then spoke, "It's probably paranormal, then. Although, this will be difficult to prove, to the police, I mean – especially if they're investigating."

"I know…" She whispered. "I just want to focus on one thing at a time right now though, and that is whether Naru is going to be okay, now."

* * *

A few hours later, a doctor walked into the waiting room with an unreadable expression, "Family of Mr Shibuya?"

Mai immediately stood up, "Yes? How is he?"

"Well, you see, we stitched up the small gashes he had. The one on his abdomen was very deep and tricky to fix, it damaged something and he lost a lot of blood in the process, so he…"

* * *

 **Heheh, cliffhanger! (sorry) So, the case begins!**

 **This case is based off the urban legend: 'Aren't You Glad You Didn't Turn on the Lights?', when I read some of the stories I was kinda creeped out xD**

 **Also, this chapter went from 0 to 100 real quick, haha.**

 **Don't forget, you can find updates for this story on my profile – so if I don't upload a chapter for a while or something you can check there and see how everything's going.**

 **Hope you've enjoyed? :)**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing and following! Don't forget to leave reviews, I appreciate it!**

 **Peace! ^_^**

 **~Dice**


	17. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer:** **Ghost Hunt is not mine**

 **Also, I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing on the latest couple of chapters:**

 **joys (guest)**

 **xSapphirexRosesxFanx**

 **Danzademon**

 **Petite Pierrot**

 **RichkeyZero**

 **Seshysgodestris**

 **LukaLover**

 **Thank you all! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Naru POV

Feeling the bed shift next to me, I turn to lie on my side and lazily open my eyes to see Mai leave the room, _probably going to the bathroom or something_. Sighing contently, I roll over onto my back and doze off again. I wake back up a few moments later after hearing the creaking of floorboards inside our room. Upon opening my eyes, I see something…it's not Mai. Whatever it is, blends in with the darkness and despite not seeing it, I know it's there and it doesn't have a human figure either – it's not human at all. Remaining calm, while keeping my eyes trained on it, I cautiously reach out my hand to turn on the bedside lamp. As I do, I feel something sharp cut my arms – I grit my teeth. The thing is now to my right and standing next to the bed, growling rather angrily. In the blink of an eye, I feel a heavy weight on top of me – almost crushing me. I fight back, but to no avail, _shit, I can barely move. Using my PK is out the question then, besides, I'm more likely to die from that than this_. I growl this time, but then I hear a faint chuckle. Suddenly, something stabs through my torso – I almost scream, but nothing comes out. The thing hangs around for a moment. Not a second later, the weight I felt completely disappears and I lie there on my back in a lot of pain and tired, bleeding out and slipping into unconsciousness. Just before everything goes dark, the door opens again and Mai walks back in. I can't grab her attention by speaking or doing something – my body just wouldn't allow it. Hopefully she notices, the sooner the better. Everything goes dark and everything fades out.

* * *

The next time I become half-conscious (my eyes remain closed, not having the energy to open them) I can hear what's going on around me. Mai screams my nickname 'Naru', I can then hear her tell Haru and Yuki to call for help. Everything fades out again, and the last thing I hear is Mai crying.

* * *

For a moment after that, my eyes open ever so slightly, closing as quickly as they opened. I'm on a wheeled stretcher – sirens blaring all around me, whilst I get wheeled onto the ambulance. I can just about hear Lin asking Mai what happened, and she answers by telling him to follow the ambulance. When I'm in the ambulance, Mai holds my hand and cries. She softly whispers 'please don't die' and 'I love you, Naru'. I want to reassure her that everything will be okay, that I'll be fine and that I love her too, but I can't. Instead, I manage to slightly squeeze her hand back. In response, both of her hands hold mine and she kisses it, then whispers again 'I know, Naru. I know'. It seems that just from my hand squeezing hers, she understood what I meant, which made me glad.

* * *

During the ambulance ride, I slip in and out of consciousness. Each time I'm conscious, I can hear the paramedics.

"Pulse is threading, BP is dropping." One of the paramedics say.

Mai then, in a shaky voice, asks, "Is he going to be okay?"

None of them answer her, and focus on trying to keep me stable instead.

* * *

Afterwards, the next time I'm conscious is when I'm on the operating table. There's a bright light shining down on me and there's lots of doctors surrounding me.

"23-year-old male, fatal stab wound the abdomen." A surgeon said, as another one put a breathing mask on me and tube down my throat. They begin to operate on me and just before I lose consciousness, the heart monitor starts to flatline.

A surgeon speaks, "He's going into VFIB. Get the paddles."

"Alright. Clear!" Another one says, before charging. The heart monitor continues to flat-line.

"…charge again. And…clear!" Still nothing. The monitor continues to flat-line. I start to think about my life.

* * *

In my mind, my life flashes before my eyes, my memories flickering one after another – the first one being Gene and I's tenth birthday.

 _"…happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Noll and Gene. Happy birthday to you!" Martin and Luella sang, putting the cake on the table in front of Gene and me._

 _"C'mon, Noll! Let's make blow out the candles and make a wish on the count of three." Gene chirped. I rolled my eyes, although I still did what he told me to do._

 _"3…2…1!" We both blew at the same time._

 _"So, boys, what did you wish for?" Luella smiled._

 _Gene just put his index finger on his lips and shook his head, "Not telling. If I do, it won't come true."_

 _Martin chuckled, "I'll go and slice the cake."_

* * *

As that memory faded away, another one quickly flashed into my head of Gene and me arguing about him going to Japan.

 _"Noll, I'm going to Japan."_

 _I look up from the book I was reading, "What? Why?"_

 _"I really want to do some research and investigations over there."_

 _"What kind of research and investigations?"_

 _"Research about their paranormal phenomena. And, I'm going to investigate and expose fake mediums and what not too. I heard Madoka tell Mum and Dad there's been a lot of uproar in Japan about that sort of thing lately."_

 _"You can't be serious, Gene. Do you have any idea how stupid and dangerous that is?!"_

 _"It's not! These people need to be stopped, Noll!"_

 _"Gene, that is not your problem to deal with! It's up to other paranormal organisations in Japan to sort out!"_

 _"I want to help, Noll!"_

 _There was a pause. Gene continues to look at me, full of determination._

 _I sigh, "At least let me go with you then."_

 _"No, I'm going on my own. You need to finish your doctorate."_

 _"That can wait. It'll be dangerous on your own, who knows what could happen."_

 _"Noll, I'm capable of doing some things on my own, ya know! I don't need you all of the time!"_

 _"Is that so?! Fine. Go on your own then. See if I care." I then get up and walk out of the study, as I walk past Gene I can see he regretted what he just said to me, but I didn't stop for him. If he was going to be stubborn about it, then it was his own fault._

 _We didn't speak for the next couple of days, and we even blocked one another out, so we couldn't talk to each other in our head, or even read the thoughts of the other._

* * *

A memory of Gene, our parents and me at the airport flashed into my head now. This took place a few days after our argument.

 _"I can't believe you're leaving already! I'm going to miss you, sweetheart." Luella cried as she hugged Gene._

 _"Mum, the time will fly by so quickly, I'll be back home before you know it." Gene laughs._

 _Martin smiles as he hugs Gene, "Have a good time in Japan, Gene. Find out lots for me, okay?"_

 _Genes nods and grins, "Okay, Dad."_

 _Gene then turns to me, "…listen, Noll. I'm really, really sorry about before. I shouldn't have said those things to you as you were only trying to look out for me. No hard feelings, yeah?""_

 _"It's okay, Gene. No hard feelings. Just, have fun and stay safe in Japan. I mean it. If something were to happen…"_

 _Gene hugs me, "It won't. Just focus on your studies, okay? I mean, you're so close to finishing them now. I've gotta say, it's gonna be weird without you with me…goodbye, Noll."_

 _"Goodbye, Gene."_

 _I watched him walk away. Once we saw him go, Mother, Father and I went back home._

* * *

My memories fast forward to a week later, the day I found out Gene had passed away.

 _The heavy rain pours outside, each raindrop smashing against the window pane. I walk into Gene's room to find something, when I notice one of his shirts on the floor. I go to pick it up and toss it in the laundry basket, when I get sucked into a vision._

 _I see the car, the headlights. I see Gene. I hear the car screech. I hear a bang and Gene cry out in pain. A woman got out to see him lying there unconscious. She gasped, panicked, then got back in her car and ran him over again. After that, she wraps him in blankets and throws him into the nearby lake. Then, I see green._

 _Coming out of the vision, lightning strikes and tears roll down my face._

 _Gene won't be coming home._

* * *

My memories continue to play one after the other, first was Lin and me flying out to Japan, then it went to me meeting Mai and everyone. Then it flickers to some of the cases we took, and then it goes to Gene being found. Then the farewell party, and then it goes to Mai and me at her place. Finally, my mind flickers to me returning to England. After, it fast forwards five years to when I return to Japan, and the it fast forwards again to me getting stabbed by that thing. Even though, it has already happened, I feel the pain go through my body.

* * *

At that moment, I hear a quiet beeping. I focus on the sound until it gets louder and louder, which is when my eyes open. I'm in hospital, the heart monitor was the beeping. I look to see Mai holding my hand, so I squeeze hers.

She then lifts her head up to see me looking at her. I watch in amusement, as her eyes widen and then she cries with happiness.

Mai proceeds to hug me and kiss me like ten times. I wrap my arms around her carefully.

"Naru! You're awake! We were so worried!" She then looks at me, her arms staying where they were. "I thought I was going to lose you, Naru."

"I'm sorry. But, to let you know, I won't go down that easily." I say giving her a kiss back. "How long was I out for?"

"Two days." A voice says, from the door. It was Lin and behind him are my parents, along with my sons and friends/co-workers. All of them rush into the room and start talking to me, some of them hugging me.

A small smile creeps onto my face, genuinely happy to see all of them.

* * *

 **So, that is the end of that extremely late chapter. I'm very sorry for not updating, especially on such a cliff hanger. It's funny really, the moment I say I'm gonna start updating and writing more, I get busy again *sigh*. This chapter was hard for me to write, especially from Naru's POV, considering he's the one that's in trouble...  
**

 **For any of you that are confused by what happened in this chapter, I wrote it from his POV (or tried to) of the whole thing, hence why it started out like that. Also, with the whole memory thing, he was basically thinking about different points in his life, going through each memory in his head. Like his life flashing before his eyes…kinda ;P**

 **I apologise for any OOC moments too. Well, glad to be writing again, although I can't help but feel this chapter didn't give any justice to the previous chapter and was kinda shitty. Oh well.**

 **Thanks for all of the support! :D Hope you've enjoyed! ^^**

 **Don't forget to favourite, follow and leave a review! Feedback is always appreciated! :)**

 **Peace! ^^**

 **~Dice**


	18. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer:** **[Insert comment about how I don't own GH, and what I'd do if I did]**

 **To:** **joys (guest), thanks for reviewing! If by mobilize, you mean they work and investigate the case together, then yes that will happen :) Again, thank you for your continued support :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

"…so, I've been out for two days?" Naru says in a slightly raspy voice, from having not used it for a while. Everyone in the room looked at him.

"Yeah." Mai replied with a sad smile on her face.

"Have any of you made progress with the case?" he interrogated, his voice becoming clearer. He was answered with silence, causing him to sigh. "Isn't anyone going to answer me?"

Lin decided to speak up, "Listen, Noll, I think it'd be best if we discuss this later, without the children here."

"Very well. Although, I am expecting an answer from someone later."

Suddenly, breaking the slight tension, Haru and Yuki gasped and said, "Oh! We almost forgot!"

"What is it, boys?" Naru asked with a slight smile.

"We made you a 'Get Well Soon' card! Here you go, Papa!" They proudly beamed, as they handed Naru the card. The narcissist genuinely smiled as he looked at it, on the front was a stickman with blue eyes and black hair, which was him and he was standing with Haru, Yuki and Mai, all of them smiling, as well as the words 'Get Well Soon, Papa!' written above the picture at the top of the card. Upon opening it, he read:

 _To Papa,_

 _Everyone's really worried about you – especially Mama, Grandma, Grandpa and us. Mama hasn't left your side and Grandma and Grandpa have come by every day, they also brought us with them. It's really scaring seeing you there with all the machines around you. All of us are waiting for you to wake up Papa, the doctors said it won't be long before you do. We're counting on you!_

 _Get well soon!_

 _Lots and lots of love,_

 _Haru and Yuki xxx_

 _(PS, we're gonna protect you and beat up the thing that hurt you!)_

Naru chuckled and turned to his sons, who were standing next to each other on his right, and very carefully hugged them, as he didn't want to disturb his stitches.

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate it. And I apologise for making you worry." As he said the last sentence though, he looked up at everyone in the room. Most of them understood what he was trying to say so they nodded and smiled.

* * *

After an hour or two, Mai decided to take the twins to Ayako and Bou-san's place, where they'd be staying for the time being, so they could have dinner, bathe, do their homework and rest. Masako and John opted to go with them, for safety reasons, but also because Masako felt like she might want to talk. As the five of them walked to the main entrance, Mai called her personal driver and asked him to come and pick them up. When they got to the main entrance of the hospital, they waited for ten minutes before her driver pulled up at the front in a small limo, enough to seat six passengers. Mai made sure to thank him, as did the others when they got in and he drove off.

* * *

Naru made sure the five left before he started speaking to the remaining people in the room, "Tell me about the investigation."

He looked around the room at his parents, Lin, Madoka, Yasu, Takigawa and Ayako, before one of them spoke.

"Listen, Noll. It's going to be difficult to investigate this." Martin started.

"Why is that?"

"You see…the police and media are involved. The police have Mai as their number one suspect, as they have zero evidence of forced entry or any evidence that tells them someone or _something_ else was in your home that night. Granted, we don't think Mai did it, but the police do. As for the media, they catch wind of an incident happening at a well-known person's home and suddenly, they're all over it. Noll, everyone's waiting for you to give your point of view as to what happened that night." Madoka chimed in. "Also, how much do you remember?"

"I remember all of it."

Luella let a gasp escape her mouth, her eyes looking sad and worried.

The bed-ridden man continued, "The thing that attacked me wasn't even human. It's going to be a pain to prove this to the police. To sort out the media, I'm sure Mai or her manager or something could release an official statement to the media. Have you guys even started the investigation yet? Done research? Set up cameras?"

"Naru, we haven't been able to. The police have your place set up as a crime scene – we've been refused access. Plus…" Bou-san trailed off, looking at Martin and Lin expectantly.

Lin decided to continue, "Plus, we're waiting for some reinforcements from BSPR to come and help. They'll be arriving tonight – you'll see them in the morning."

Naru pinched the bridge of his nose, "May I ask why?"

Ayako scoffed, "Look at you, Naru. You're in hospital-"

"Thank you, I'm aware of that." Said man interrupted.

She glared at him and continued, "You're a strong kid, Naru. It's not easy to attack you. Whatever this is, it's not gonna go down easy and we're gonna need all the help we can get."

Luella nodded and then said, "And you need to start by telling us what happened."

Her son nodded and began to explain.

* * *

As soon as the five arrived, Mai started cooking dinner with Masako whilst John chatted with Haru and Yuki. They asked him about the children at the orphanage, so he said that next time Masako and he go, they could come along and meet them.

After about twenty minutes, they were sat in the dining room eating.

"Mama, Papa will be okay, right?" Haru said, looking down at his food.

"Of course, sweetheart. Don't worry about it – it'll make you upset. Just focus on the fact that he's in a safe place and being taken care of by professionals."

They continued to eat in silence until they were finished. Masako and John offered to wash the dishes whilst Mai went to prepare baths for Haru and Yuki.

The brunette came downstairs ten minutes later, "Well, while Haru and Yuki are taking baths, let me put some tea on for the three of us."

* * *

The hospital room was quiet with contemplation as Naru finished explaining what happened.

So, that's everything you remember…" Yasu murmured. "Ah! I almost forgot to mention. Naru, do you by chance know about what the thing wrote on the wall above the bed?"

"No – what was written there?"

"Well, above the bed, written in blood we're assuming, the thing wrote, and I quote: 'Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the lights?'. We think the message was left there to taunt whoever found you – in this case, Mai did."

"Right then, I want Yasu and Madoka to research that phrase and cases involving it – make sure you do an international search. I have a feeling this thing isn't just native to Japan. Also, make sure you do research on the house." Naru ordered, then continued, "Ayako, whether you sit this one out or not is up to you, however, I would like you to make charms for everyone, and I'd like Lin to cast a protection spell on my home. Mother, I'd like you to welcome the people from BSPR. Father, I'd like you to help me sort out the police. Bou-san, seeing as how an exorcism isn't necessary yet, I'd like you to do a walkthrough of my house, along with Masako."

Everyone in the room agreed, then Lin spoke, "But Naru, who's going to watch over you in the hospital? You can't be on your own until we've assessed the danger of the situation."

"Fine. Bou-san will stay here with me and John will go with Masako." The blue-eyed man exhaled. "We have no time to waste. Yasu, call Masako and John about what they've got to do. Everyone begin your tasks now."

* * *

The medium, the priest and the esper were sat in the living room drinking their tea.

"So, Mai, how're you holding up?" John asked.

"I'm…relieved, but also, worried still. Well, I feel conflicted too…"

Confused, Masako asked, "Conflicted? Why?"

"You see, I want to help with the investigation because Naru got hurt and I care about him a lot, but I don't want our sons getting involved and I want to make sure they're going to be okay."

"Mai, you just need to do what you think is best." Masako responded.

"…right…I think I know what I've got to do then."

Suddenly, John's phone rang.

"Hello, mate, what's up?"

 _"Yeah, John. Naru wants you and Masako to do a walkthrough at his house. Please be careful…it could be dangerous there. Oh, and tell Mai that Naru wants her to release an official statement to the media to explain the situation."_

"Okay…I'll tell them."

 _"Alright, bye now._ "

And with that, John hung up the phone, and told the ladies. Once, the couple finished their tea, they gave their goodbyes to Mai and left.

Mai went to check on the twins and then went to help them with their homework, all whilst thinking about what she was going to say.

* * *

In the hospital room, Naru and his father were calling the lead detective on the case to give her an official statement, to which she said she'd come to the hospital and get. Bou-san was with them too.

"So, Naru, when is the detective coming?" Bou-san asked.

"She'll be here in twenty minutes."

"Right…do you have an inclination as to what did this to you?"

"I don't think it's just some spirit. A demon, probably – it's attached to me somehow and I need to find out how."

"Oliver, Takigawa and I will do that. You need to rest, so you can heal faster." Martin said.

* * *

Ayako arrived back at her home, to find Mai in the living room on her laptop typing something.

"Hey, Mai. I'm back." Ayako smiled, before being shushed by Mai. She then mouthed 'oh' as she noticed Haru and Yuki sleeping on the sofas.

Sitting down next to the brunette, Ayako whispered, "What are you doing?"

"I'm emailing some people, so I can do a press conference of sorts."

"Right, well, good luck with that. I'm going to go and make some charms upstairs. Good night, Mai."

"Good night, Ayako." The brunette smiled, and not even a moment later she received an email back telling her the conference would be held tomorrow morning at 10.

* * *

"Come in." Naru called from his bed. The door opened to reveal the detective.

"Good evening, Mr Shibuya. I'm Detective Kubo, I'm here to collect your statement."

"Yes. Have a seat, Detective." Naru motioned towards the chairs next to his bed. She had a black notebook with her.

"Mr Shibuya, I'd like you to write down everything you remember from the night of the attack." She said handing over the notebook and pen.

"That won't be necessary, as there isn't any need for you to continue the investigation."

"Oh? And why is that Mr Shibuya?"

"Have you heard of the company Shibuya Psychic Research?"

"Yes, it's quite infamous actually. They investigate paranormal phenomena. Had a one hundred percent success rate, I believe."

"That is correct. Detective, I own that company and let's just say this: what attacked me had something to do with my line of work – paranormal phenomena. Do you know what I'm trying to say?"

"That you were attacked by something supernatural?"

"Yes."

"That is ridiculous, Mr Shibuya! Do you think I can just stop an investigation because of some ghosts or something?" Kubo scoffed. "My bosses will never accept that."

"Of course, I don't. However, you said it yourself, we have a one-hundred percent success rate. It would be pointless for you to get involved and it'd be a waste of police resources."

"Provide me with proof of such thing and I'll be able to persuade my bosses that the investigation should be discontinued, but until then…"

"I understand, however, I would like permission for my team to investigate my house, meaning they'll be allowed to enter and exit should they need to, and that they'll be allowed to set up cameras and monitors in there too, for investigative purposes."

"As lead detective, I give you permission to do that, at least."

"Alright then, that will be all Detective Kubo."

"Goodbye, Mr Shibuya." She bowed and then left.

Not long after that, Martin decided to head back to the hotel for the evening, leaving Naru with Bou-san.

* * *

Haru and Yuki woke up to find themselves on the astral plane.

"Uncle Gene?!" They called out, upon not seeing him. Eventually, they spotted him and he smiled.

"Long time no see, lads. How've you been?"

"We've been okay…" They said in sync.

"Hm…" He frowned slightly at their response.

"Why are we here anyway?" Yuki asked politely.

"I need you to tell your Mother that your Papa needs help right away, okay? It's urgent – now hurry."

Haru and Yuki tried grasping at Gene as he faded to no avail. Slowly, the astral plane faded away too, and they found themselves waking up on the sofas.

* * *

Straight away, they sat up and look around the room for Mai, but they couldn't see her and they guessed she's sleeping upstairs. So instead, they ran to the nearest phone they could find in the house and called Bou-san, not having any time to lose.

* * *

Naru continued to read his book, just after Bou-san excused himself to go and get some food and coffee from the hospital cafeteria. In the corner of his eye, he saw something and immediately knew it was the thing that attacked him. Before he could even react, he froze, dropping his book in the process. Suddenly, everything around him was darkness and a vision, that he'd been forced to see, played in his head.

His eyes widened and he panicked, as he saw the worst thing he could see: Mai, Haru and Yuki – dead.

* * *

 _"Uncle! Go and check on Papa! He's in danger, Uncle Gene said! HURRY!"_ Haru and Yuki shouted down the phone, seconds after Bou-san answered. In an instant, he hung up the phone, putting it back in his pocket, dropped his coffee on the floor and raced to the room Naru was staying in whilst repeatedly muttering 'fuck'. He decided to take the stairs to save time. Eventually, he got the hospital room Naru was in, to find the door wouldn't budge open. He tried kicking it too, but that didn't work. So, he started banging on the door multiple times.

* * *

Snapping Naru out of his reverie, he heard Bou-san banging and shouting on the door, but that was just background noise to him. The thing that had his attention was the demon standing next to his bed, he knew it was there, despite not seeing it as the hospital room was dark.

The demon chuckled, "Nice to see you again, Mr Shibuya, or should I say 'Naru'? Or is it Dr Oliver EC Davis?"

"What do you want?" The narcissist growled. It was like he was having a conversation with thin air, all he could hear was a voice, but he couldn't see anything.

"I came to see how you were doing after my dreadful attack." The demon cackled. "How you managed to survive, I'll never know. I suppose you're just a tough cookie, huh?"

"What did you do to my girlfriend and sons?!" The blue-eyed man spat.

"You might want to control that temper of yours." The demon sighed. "To answer your question, though, I haven't done anything to them. I merely projected your biggest fear to you, as if it happened."

"Do you think this is a joke?"

"Of course not, Mr Shibuya, which is why I came to tell you that I'll be back. Whether it's tomorrow, or the day after that, or even a week from now – just know that I'll be back and when I do come back you won't be in hospital. You'll be six feet under." The demon threatened. "I must go now. Your little friend out there is getting quite worried. Ta ta, Mr Shibuya."

As soon as the demon left, the door swung open.

"Naru?! Are you okay?! What the hell happened?!"

* * *

 **I'm gonna end it there. Now, I did say I would have it up yesterday (26** **th** **), but stuff happened. Also, if there are any mistakes or something didn't quite make sense to you, please let me know in a review or PM, as I'm writing this at 2am and I'm exhausted (I'll correct it ASAP). Anyway, I have a few things I'd like to say:**

 **1)** **From now on, I'll be responding to all reviews via PM, unless you're using a guest account, then I will respond to you review at the beginning of the following chapter.**

 **2)** **Originally, this story was going to entail Naru arriving back in Japan during Mai's pregnancy, however, I changed my mind. The reason I'm saying this is because I'd like to know if you'd like to see a one-shot of that scenario or you'd like that scenario to be a bonus chapter after the epilogue of this story, as an alternative version or something. Please let me know if you'd like to see that happen, I'd appreciate it :)**

 **3)** **I'm always open to _constructive_ criticism and suggestions, so if you have any, please mention it in a review or PM me :)**

 **As always, thanks for reading, favouriting and following! It's always appreciated! :)**

 **As I've already said, please leave a review to let me know how you found the chapter.**

 **Peace!**

 **~Dice**


	19. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer:** **You know the drill – I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 _"Naru?! Are you okay?! What the hell happened?!"_

* * *

"My little friend came back to see me, this time with a warning." The blue-eyed man said, as he sat upright in bed facing Bou-san and Lin, who Bou-san called saying it was an emergency. The onmyouji was sat down typing on his laptop, so everything could be documented and put on the case report.

Bou-san raised his eyebrow, "What warning?"

"It projected my biggest fear to me – the deaths of Mai, Haru and Yuki; the demon said that nothing has actually happened to them, it was just an illusion, of sorts. Something that stood out to me though, was that it called me by all my names: Naru, Kazuya Shibuya and Oliver EC Davis. That is something a demon wouldn't know or even care to pay attention to, so maybe it's not a demon we're dealing with. Oh, and just before it left, it said that it'll be back and when it does come back I won't be in hospital, I'll be six feet under instead."

The monk and onmyouji looked surprised at the revelation.

Something was bugging Lin, though, "Naru, have you even seen this thing? You haven't mentioned what it looks like – only that you can have conversations with it and that it's like it's not even there."

"I haven't seen it, I can just hear it. It's odd really, I know it's there but at the same time, it's like it isn't either." Naru reiterated.

The narcissist spoke, this time addressing his thoughts out loud, "Hm…it might not be what we thought it originally was. I have an idea of what it could be, but I'll hold off on my opinion for now. And that message on the wall…what could it have meant."

Bou-san hummed in contemplation, and then shared his thoughts, "By writing that message on the wall, it was saying something. Maybe, the fact that if either you or Mai had turned on the lights, you would have actually seen it in the room somewhere. Or it could have been a threat: Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the lights, because if you did something worse would've happened. Or something that like that, ya know?"

"Maybe." Naru acknowledged, before he went on, "Bou-san, you're free to go home now. Lin can stay here for now. I appreciate your help so far."

"Um…right, okay. I guess I'll see you later then." The monk sighed, before waving goodbye and leaving the room.

"Now then, Lin, I'd like you to contact Madoka and tell her to look into the history of the house and its previous owners whilst Yasu continues to find out about the writing that was left on the wall." Naru instructed, after Bou-san left. Said man nodded and called them, while Naru used Lin's laptop to do some work of his own.

* * *

When Bou-san arrived home, most of the lights were out, except for one. The dining room lights were on, so he wandered into the dining room to find Ayako sitting at the table sipping a glass of orange juice, staring into space.

"Ayako? What's wrong? Why are you up so late?"

The red-haired woman snapped out of her daydream, "Oh Houshou, I didn't even know you came in! What are you doing back? I thought you'd have to stay there longer…"

"Ah, well, it seems boy genius is already thinking of some possibilities as to what it could be. He even thinks that it might not be a demon, like we all originally thought."

"Really? Did he not say what it _could_ be instead?"

"Nope – you know how he is. We'll have to trust his judgement." Bou-san went on. "Anyways, how's our little girl?"

Ayako smiled and rubbed her baby bump, "She's fine, I can feel her move a lot."

Bou-san placed his hand on her stomach to feel the baby move, which he did, "You're in your fifth month now, no?"

"Yes. Though, I thought you'd remember…" Ayako answered, but muttering the last part.

He chuckled softly and gave her a quick kiss, "Sorry, sorry. I'm just tired – it's late. Let's go and get some rest, hmm? All three of us could use it…"

She nodded with a tired smile, "Let me just wash this glass up."

The long-haired man stopped her, "I'll do it. You just go to bed. I'll be right up, okay?"

"…okay. Goodnight, babe." Ayako spoke, before kissing his cheek and making her way upstairs.

"Goodnight."

* * *

The following morning, John and Masako went to the hospital to let Naru know about what they felt in the house.

"What did you feel in the house?" Naru questioned, getting straight to the point, as he felt tired and lethargic.

"As I walked around, I didn't feel anything. It wasn't until we were about to leave that, for a moment, I felt a familiar presence – or a presence similar to one I know."

"There wasn't anything that needed exorcising then?"

"Nothing at all." John replied honestly.

"Alright, thank you. You may both leave now."

"You should get some rest, mate. It looks like you need it." John advised, before leaving the room with Masako.

"Do you think Naru will be okay? He didn't look too good back there." The priest worried, as he and Masako walked down the hospital corridors.

"Of course, he will be. That fool is probably just over working and not resting or eating as well as he should be in his condition." The medium sighed, although she was concerned about him too.

* * *

That morning, Mai dropped off Haru and Yuki at school and then went to the hospital to see Naru.

The brunette quietly slid open the door to Naru's hospital room, that was when she saw Naru sleeping and Lin softly typing away on his laptop.

She whispered to Lin, "How long has he been asleep?"

"He went to sleep half an hour ago. The man hasn't been eating or sleeping right, but he's stubborn and won't listen to anyone." Lin whispered back.

"Ah, well, I brought the both of you some tea in a flask and some food too – there should be enough for lunch and dinner. I figured it would be nicer than having hospital food."

The man smiled, "Thank you Mai, that's very considerate of you."

"I wanted to tell him a couple of things, but he's sleeping." Mai explained. "I'll tell you instead. I'll be talking to my PR Manager shortly to give an official statement on the entire thing – I received some emails from him and I said that I'd like to say something myself rather than him doing it for me. Hm…the other thing I wanted to say will have to wait until he's awake again – I'll come back in a few hours."

"Okay, thanks for letting me know."

The model checked the time on her watch, "Well, I'm going to get to my office now. Please enjoy the food and tea – and make sure Naru eats and drinks if he wakes up before I come back. See you later, Lin."

Just before she left, she kissed Naru on his forehead and whispered 'see you later' to him, despite him being asleep.

* * *

The woman with magenta hair and the bespectacled man were sat in the SPR office surrounded by newspapers and books, along with their laptops.

Yasu took a sip of his coffee before digging through the internet, when he came across something interesting, "Hey Madoka, did you know about this?"

She looked surprised after reading some of the articles Yasu showed her, "We ought to tell Lin and Naru about this. Print it off."

Yasu quickly printed a few of the articles and then he and Madoka made their way to the hospital.

* * *

The brunette art director/model arrived at her PR Manager's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He called. Mai opened the door and poked her head around with a sheepish smile.

"Ah, hello Mai! Please, come and sit down!" He grinned, gesturing to the seats in front of his desk. She closed the door behind her and went and sat down.

"Thanks for letting me do this, Tadashi."

"Hey, it's no problem at all – that's what I'm here for! Honestly, I was surprised that you needed me to do this. Usually, you never need to do this kind of thing." The man, in his mid-thirties, with brown hair and hazel eyes insisted.

"Well, I do now." Mai chuckled, then went on, "So, how is this gonna work?"

"Just write down what you want to say and then leave the rest to me." Tadashi clarified, then went on. "Here's a pen and some paper to write. I'm just going to go and do something. I'll be back in a minute."

"Alright." Mai muttered to herself as the man left the room. The blank paper looked daunting at first but then she figured out what to write. She wrote:

' _I will confirm that an incident occurred at my home early that morning, however, the issue is currently being resolved and is no longer a problem. The rumours surrounding the incident are exactly that – rumours; they are not true. Everyone in my family, including myself, are fine and at this current point in time, we'd appreciate some privacy. I, along with everybody else I know, will not be answering any further questions about this._ '

Content with what she wrote, Mai got up the leave. Tadashi came back, just as she walked up to the door.

"You're done then, Mai?"

"Yep, I've left it on your desk. Thanks again, Tadashi. I've got to go now, goodbye." She smiled.

He smiled in return, "It's no problem, just leave it to me. It'll be released to the public by tomorrow. See you later!"

Mai waved one last time before leaving, _well, off to the hospital now to see Naru…_

* * *

Madoka and Yasu rushed into the hospital room Naru was staying in.

Naru, who was eating, looked up annoyed, "You should knock before-"

"Listen, we found something interesting that you need to see." Madoka interrupted.

"What is it?" The narcissist asked, before continuing to eat.

Yasu handed him some articles, one in Japanese and the other two in English, "Here you go, Big Boss."

The blue-eyed man placed his chopsticks down to read through the articles.

"Lin, come and read these."

The onmyouji, who was also eating, put down his food and went to read the articles.

"Do you see what we mean? Yasu made the connection when similar cases kept popping up from all around the world." Madoka revealed.

Naru spoke, "So, what you're saying is, we're dealing with someone who is killing well-known people in the paranormal/parapsychology world?"

"Exactly that." Yasu nodded.

"Everyone we work with has been mentioned in a newspaper at least a couple of times because of their help solving a case, or because of their powers." Lin mentioned.

Naru murmured, "That means none of us are safe."

* * *

 **And the mystery continues…**

 **It has been a year (today) since I started this story so I'd really like to thank everyone so so so much for reading, following, favouriting and reviewing over this past year. It means so much that people actually enjoy this story and have continued reading it (despite the awfully long wait between chapters sometimes ;P) – Really, I appreciate it so much :) And, like I said, I'd like to thank you all for that, so: THANK YOU SO MUCH! ^0^**

 **Also, if Mai and Naru were to have like 'pet names' (things like babe or honey), what would theirs be? Would they even have one? What would they call each other? Let me know in a review!**

 **I start school again on the 6** **th** **:( Hopefully I get another chapter up before then, but who knows? (I'll try my best to!)**

 **I hope you'll continue to read the story to the end (which won't be for a while yet) as I have many things planned!**

 **Don't forget to review, follow and favourite! ^_^**

 **Peace!**

 **~Dice**


	20. Chapter Eighteen

**Disclaimer:** **Ghost Hunt's not Mine**

 **To:** **Guest, thanks for reviewing! ^_^ You'll be finding more out about the perp in the next two or three chapters and I feel like it's gonna be interesting. Maybe.**

 **To:** **Delacruzsugar, I received several notifications one day because you favourited and followed this story, me and even my other two stories (that weren't too great XD) – thank you so so much! I really appreciate it ^_^ Thank you for all your support – it means a lot! Hopefully, you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 _Naru murmured, "That means none of us are safe."_

* * *

His words left the entire room in a heavy, contemplative silence.

Madoka and Yasu jumped out of their skin, when the door slid open disrupting the silence, to reveal Mai.

"Oh, it's just you, Mai." The two sighed in relief.

"Sorry. Did I interrupt something?" Mai smiled.

"Not at all. They were just leaving." The raven-haired man hinted. Yasu just shrugged, taking the hint; Madoka grumbled about his rudeness, turning just as she was at the door and spoke.

"Naru, I'm under the impression you don't want to inform the police about this yet, no?"

"That would be correct, Madoka. There's another possibility I want to explore before we do anything like that."

The pinkette nodded and left.

Naru looked over at Lin, who had just finished eating, "Lin, can you follow up on the charms Ayako was making? Also, contact my parents and ask them when they're coming back to the hospital with our guests; I'd like you to inform John and Masako of the situation too. Tell John he's in charge of keeping Masako safe. Thank you."

Lin pulled out his phone and wordlessly left, leaving Mai and Naru alone.

* * *

The brunette was the first to speak, giggling as she did, "You know, Naru, you didn't have to send them away. Especially if you were in the middle of something."

"No, it's fine. We were just finished." He sighed, and then patted the space on his bed next to him, "Come here."

Confused, Mai went and sat on the bed next to him, "What's up?"

"I feel like it has been ages since we last saw each other, though it really hasn't been that long." He stated, carefully putting his arms around her and kissing her on the cheek.

"I know. Oh, have you eaten?"

"Yes. Thank you for the food, Lin explained everything to me, including your meeting. He also said that you have something you want to say to me."

"Yeah, about that…listen, Naru, I really care about you and I honestly do want to help on this case – and I will if you really need my help – but, I'm gonna sit this one out. Haru and Yuki are still upset about what has happened and I need to be there for them. Of course, I'll still come to the hospital whenever I can to see you, I just don't want to take part in the case unless it's necessary."

Her boyfriend thought for a moment, and then spoke, "I understand, Mai. But there's something you need to know about this case: We think somebody may be murdering people that are well-known in the parapsychology world, meaning nobody is safe, as we've all been mentioned in newspapers and other things at some point. Especially people like you, Masako and me. Now, we have no confirmation of how this person is doing it, although I do have my suspicions."

"O-oh, right." She said, casting her eyes downwards.

"Mai, look at me," He softly requested. Said woman turned and looked at him, so he went on, "You're going to be safe. I want you to make sure that you are always with Bou-san or someone that can keep you and our boys safe – just make sure you're never alone. I know you're capable of defending yourself with the nine cuts and whatnot, but, it's just…"

"You worry." Mai finished for him, he nodded. Without warning, she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him lovingly.

Mai pulled back and spoke, "Don't worry – everything'll work out. You're all good at what you do."

The narcissist smiled genuinely and then started, "You're coming back with Haru and Yuki later, right?"

"Of course – they miss not having you at home right now. I'm sure you miss them too."

"Naturally." Naru scoffed, "Listen, Mai, once this case is done we should do something fun as a family. Just you, Haru, Yuki and me."

"You're forgetting something very important though."

"And what would that be?"

"The fact that we've got Lin and Madoka's wedding to go to a month from now and you've still got to have time to recover before doing anything. Especially considering we'll be flying to London and you need to get better so the doctors give you the okay to fly."

Naru frowned for a moment, realising she was correct.

The brunette then had an idea, "How about the four of us just say home and do something whilst you recover? Like a movie night or something…"

"That doesn't sound too bad…I'm sure we'll figure something out."

* * *

Lin came back in the room after about twenty minutes or so of making phone calls.

"Noll, your parents will be arriving in ten minutes, along with an employee from BSPR – two were supposed to come but one had an emergency to take care of. Also, Ayako said she's going to hand everyone their charms personally – she'll probably come here at some point today."

"Alright." He sighed.

Mai looked at him, "You don't sound very happy about that."

"I'm just tired, Mai."

"Do you know when you're gonna be discharged?"

"Not yet, although the doctors have said I'm making a good recovery. I'll probably be out of here soon, maybe next week."

"That's good." She grinned. "I'm just gonna to get something to drink. Do you two want anything?"

"I'll have some coffee, please." Lin said.

"I'll just have some water." Naru stated. The brunette mock saluted and left the room.

After Mai left Naru spoke, "Lin, did either of my parents mention the name of the employee they were bringing with them?"

"Yes – Doctor Blair Elliott."

"That makes sense I suppose, Dr Elliott has plenty of experience in this field, and has even been in our line of work longer than my father. The two of them are rather close."

* * *

After some time, Mai came back with the drinks. The brunette and narcissist were talking to one another, whilst Lin was working on his laptop, when a knock at the door interrupted them.

"Come in." Lin called.

In walked, Luella, Martin and a man that was about 5 feet 6 inches tall, wearing thin rimmed glasses and a corduroy suit with silver hair that had been tied back into a short ponytail.

"Hello everyone!" Luella exclaimed. "How are you, Son?"

"I'm fine, Mother," Naru continued. "It's been a while, Dr Elliott. Nice to see you again."

"Likewise, Dr Davis." Blair replied. "It's also nice to see you again, Mr Lin."

"Hello, Dr Elliott." Lin responded.

Martin spoke and gestured towards Mai, "Ah, Blair, I don't believe you've met Mai Taniyama yet. She's Noll's girlfriend and even has excellent psychic powers."

"No, I haven't," Blair bowed. "Nice to meet you, Miss Taniyama. I'm Doctor Blair Elliott."

Mai smiled and bowed too, "Nice to meet you."

After everyone had been discussing the case for a while, Mai checked the time and stood up, "Sorry to interrupt, but I've got to go and pick the boys up from school now. I'll be bringing them back here."

Luella's face lit up, "Mai, dear, I'd like to come too."

"Of course, they'd be very happy to see you." Mai grinned. "We'll see you all later."

* * *

The two women walked out of the room, and proceeded to talk.

"You know, Luella, Haru and Yuki have been asking Naru and me about going to England and visiting you and Martin for their summer holidays in August."

"Hahah, we'd love to have them. Would Noll and you be accompanying them?"

"Absolutely. I wouldn't want them flying alone – after all, they're only six. Plus, I like seeing you both."

"The next time you're coming to England is for the wedding, no?"

"Yep, I'm so happy and excited for Lin and Madoka!" Mai gushed. "Oh, and then in the summer Ayako and Houshou will have a daughter!"

"Hm…which gets me thinking…when will I be having another grandchild?"

"Not for a while. We haven't talked about it yet, but I feel like we've both kinda silently agreed that we're not ready for more children yet and want to wait a while – maybe until our thirties, or at least late twenties. I promise though, the day Naru and I find out we're having another child, you'll be the first person we'll tell."

"That sounds fair to me." Luella chuckled, as she opened the car door and got inside, as did Mai.

* * *

After a bit of traffic and gossiping (aka, Luella telling Mai about everyone back in England), the two women arrived at the twins' school. They waited outside the gates in the car, until they could see some students leaving, when they got out so the boys could see them easily.

Five minutes passed, and they saw Haru and Yuki walking to the gates laughing and talking with each other.

Mai called out to them, "Yuki! Haru!"

The two looked up, and saw their mother waving at them, and their grandmother standing next to her.

"Mama! Grandma!" The two boys called back as they started running towards the two ladies. Haru and Yuki both hugged Luella, and almost knocked her over as they came crashing into her.

The older woman chuckled, "Hello boys, how are my favourite grandchildren?"

"We're good. Is Grandpa in Shibuya too?"

"Yep, he's at the hospital with you Papa."

"Mama, are we gonna see Papa?" Yuki inquired.

"Yes," His mother responded, "right now, actually. Let's get in the car, okay?"

The boys, now excited to see their father and grandfather, got into the car, followed by the two ladies.

* * *

In the corner of the room, Lin was typing away on his laptop, answering important emails and doing research, whilst Martin and Blair were reading case files and bouncing theories off one another. Naru was in bed still, looking out the window at the sky, that was growing dusky, despite it being 4pm. Said man was about to open his mouth and ask the whereabouts of the two ladies, when the door opened softly. Two heads that were full of thick, raven hair, peered inside the room, catching the attention of Naru.

"Haru? Yuki?" He questioned, "Come in."

The three men in the corner looked up at the two small boys that just entered.

Blair's eyes widened, "Dr Davis, are they your children? When Miss Taniyama said she was picking up 'the boys', I didn't realise she meant your sons."

"Actually, _our_ sons," Naru responded. "Dr Elliott, meet Haru and Yuki Taniyama."

"Ah, I see. Very nice to meet you boys, I'm Dr Blair Elliott. You can call me Blair if you wish."

"No thank you, Dr Elliott." The children smiled, "Nice to meet you too, though."

"A-alright then." He sweat dropped. Naru raised his brow at the change in their behaviour, and made a mental note to ask them later. Haru and Yuki began talking to Naru and Martin, just as Mai and Luella came through the door.

"We're back." The brunette smiled.

"We can see that, Mai." Naru smirked, even more so when he heard said woman mutter 'jerk' under her breath.

"So, boys, how was school today?" The raven-haired man went on to ask the twins.

"It was good. Tsubaki, the one who likes Yuki, held his hand and gave him some chocolate. Because of that, I've been teasing him the whole day about it." Haru explained, as Yuki blushed slightly.

"Shut up, Haru!" The slightly younger twin shouted, whilst the adults just laughed.

* * *

Hours passed and Mr and Mrs Davis, along with Dr Elliott, decided to return to their hotel. Naru thought it'd be best too, as the investigation wasn't getting anywhere and everyone was tired.

"Goodbye, Mai! Goodbye, Haru and Yuki!" The older couple called out as they left the room.

Naru spoke, as soon as the trio left, "So, Haru and Yuki, why did your behaviour change suddenly earlier?"

"Well… our instincts told us not to trust Dr Elliott." Yuki answered, whilst Haru nodded.

"Interesting." Their father murmured. "Mai, you and the twins can go back to where you're staying now, if you want. It's been a busy day for everyone and you all look exhausted."

"I know I'm definitely ready to hit the hay." Said woman yawned.

Mai and the twins said their goodbyes to Naru and Lin, before going back to Ayako and Bou-san's place, where they'd been staying.

* * *

An older couple and a man that was about 5 feet 6 inches tall, wearing thin rimmed glasses and a corduroy suit with silver hair that had been tied back into a short ponytail, said their goodnights to each other, before the couple went into their room and the man went into his.

The man with silver hair closed the door behind him, took off his jacket and walked to the large window and looked at the busy streets below.

He started speaking aloud to himself, "It's a shame, really, that that man managed to survive the attack and seems to be faring well. I'll deal with him later. What interested me the most though, was those two small boys – I can only imagine the power they contain, as both their parents have strong powers. Maybe I should try and do some experiments on them to unleash their powers and see their full potential."

He laughed evilly, "I'll finally be acknowledged for all of the hard work I've put into this field."

* * *

 **Happy New Year!**

 **I apologise for this extremely late chapter, the end of 2017 was pretty shit for me and I lost motivation to write. I'm back now, and I plan to update more often (I know, I know – I say that a lot and it never happens, but I swear I do try) T-T**

 **Also, my apologies if this chapter seems rushed, towards the end especially. The funny thing is, I write all my chapters on Word and my total editing time for this chapter is 1898 minutes (which is about 31 hours in total :O)**

 **On a good note though, I'd like to thank everyone for reading, favouriting, following and reviewing – thank you for your continued support! Let's hope 2018 will be a good year! ^_^**

 **Another thing, I'm currently designing a front cover for this story – it's something I've thought about doing for a while that I never really got around to doing until now. Hopefully, I'll have that done soon!**

 **Thanks again! :)**

 **~Dice**

 **(P.S: Can you guess who the 'perp' is yet?!)**


	21. Chapter Nineteen

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own GH**

 **To: Joys, thanks for reviewing and reading the story! I appreciate the support ^_^**

 **To: kakita101, thanks for following and favouriting the story, as well as me too! I'm grateful for your support! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 _Previously…_

 _The man with silver hair closed the door behind him, took off his jacket and walked to the large window and looked at the busy streets below._

 _He started speaking aloud to himself, "It's a shame, really, that that man managed to survive the attack and seems to be faring well. I'll deal with him later. What interested me the most though, was those two small boys – I can only imagine the power they contain, as both their parents have strong powers. Maybe I should try and do some experiments on them to unleash their powers and see their full potential."_

 _He laughed evilly, "I'll finally be acknowledged for all of the hard work I've put into this field."_

* * *

Mai woke up with a start. Sitting upright, she looked around. The early morning winter light filtered through the blinds, casting a soft, blue glow on the otherwise dim room. The lady checked the time on her phone, which was on the coffee table beside her. _7am, must have fallen asleep working again_. Ayako, Bou-san, Yuki and Haru were all sleeping, so she decided to lie back down and get a couple more hours of shut-eye.

As she closed her eyes, she heard the stairs creak. Mai raised her eyebrow in curiosity, and she sat up slightly; just enough to see who was on the stairs. It was Haru and Yuki. They were both going down slowly, one step at a time, one behind the other. The brunette got up and went over to them, both boys being at the bottom of the stairs, with Yuki in front.

"What are you doing? It's still a bit too early, boys, go back to bed for a bit." She whispered softly, not wanting to wake the couple that was still sleeping upstairs. The two children didn't answer her, instead they just stood there.

"Not gonna listen, huh? C'mon back to bed, please. Just for a couple more hours." The young woman said, placing her hand on Yuki's shoulder, as he was the closest, and gesturing upstairs with the other. In response, he grabbed her wrist, hurting it slightly, and shoved it away. That's when she saw their eyes. They were being controlled. It wasn't really them. She considered using the nine cuts, but couldn't as she didn't want to hurt their actual bodies. Instead, she decided to follow them to see where they go and who might be controlling them.

The children went to the front door and opened it. Mai could see a man at the end of the garden, but she couldn't make out his face. The only thing she could make out was the evil grin he was wearing on his face. Yuki and Haru walked out into the garden, so Mai went to follow them. Suddenly, she found herself frozen on the spot, in the doorway. She tried reaching out to them, calling out to them, but they were too far away. All she could do was watch her precious sons walk towards the strange man.

* * *

Mai woke with a start. She was covered in sweat and panting. The brunette quickly got up and raced to the bedroom her children were sleeping in and burst in, waking them up.

"Mama?" Yuki asked hazily.

"What's going on?" Haru yawned, rubbing his eyes. The two boys got out of bed and walked towards their mother, who was still stood by the door. That's when she crouched down and burst into tears, hugging them both.

"You're okay…you're alright…you're fine." She repeated, as it trying to remind herself. The twin boys hugged her back and laughed.

"Of course, we're okay, Mama. Please don't cry."

The commotion woke up Bou-san, as he was stood behind Mai looking slightly startled, "Mai? Why are you crying? Was it a dream?"

The brunette reluctantly let go of her children, wiped her tears, smiled and told the two to get washed and dressed whilst she spoke to their Uncle Bou-san.

* * *

Bou-san set a cup of green tea down on the table, in front of Mai.

"Thanks." She smiled, taking a few sips to calm herself. The room was completely silent, except for the hum of the refrigerator coming from the kitchen.

"So, you ready to talk about it?"

"It was a dream – a really realistic one involving the children." She said, sounding somewhat defeated.

Bou-san frowned slightly, "Hey, what happened to your wrist?"

The model looked at her wrist to see it was bruised, "It happened in my dream, I'll tell you from the beginning."

* * *

"Naru, your phone," Lin said, shaking the man's shoulder slightly, "It's Yasuhara."

Groggily, said man answered his phone, "Yes?"

 _"Yo, Big Boss! I've been looking into Blair more, and things aren't looking great for him."_

"Why is that?"

 _"Well, you know how we discovered that there have been similar cases worldwide? Guess who happened to be in majority of those places at the times of those incidents on 'business',"_ He paused for dramatic effect, _"Our friend-"_

"Dr Blair Elliot." Naru finished for him.

 _"You got it. We'll keep you posted if we find anything else. See ya!"_

"Alright, good work." The blue-eyed man sighed, ending the call.

"Lin, Yasu has found a connection between Dr Elliot and the other cases; he was at the places on 'business', when the incidents took place."

"You believe the twins' intuition, then?"

"Yes – there's no doubt they've inherited their mother's abilities, after all, they already have the dreams and they also strongly sensed that Dr Elliot was a danger, when meeting him for the first time."

"…"

"Anyhow, the problem is, we can't just say Dr Elliot did it or had any involvement in the incidents, just because he happened to be in those places, without any solid evidence. We don't even have any evidence of him doing this to me either."

"So, what's the plan then?"

"First of all, I'd like to keep our suspicions secret from my parents – the less people know, the less he knows we're onto him. We wait to see what else Yasu and Madoka can dig up. However, I'm going to look into all the recent cases and studies Dr Elliot has worked on. Worst case scenario, we wait for Blair to make his move and it won't be nice, so let's hope it doesn't come to that – for everyone's sake."

* * *

Bou-san sat in contemplation of what Mai just told him.

"I feel like a terrible mother for not being able to protect them. I tried, I really did. The part that scares me most, things I see in my dreams do happen now that my powers have gotten stronger. What if they-?"

"Listen kiddo, you're a great mother and don't tell yourself otherwise. And, nothing is gonna happen to Haru or Yuki – nobody in this team- no, this _family-_ would let that happen, trust me. My advice: go to the hospital with the twins to see Lin and Naru – they'll know what to do."

"Thanks, Bou-san. I was gonna go there anyway today. You and Ayako have a hospital appointment today, right?"

"Yeah! Can't wait to see our little girl again! She's been moving way more lately too."

"Aww, I can't wait to have a niece. She'll grow up before you know it though, so cherish every moment." The brunette cooed. "Although, let's hope this ordeal is over and done with soon."

"It will be."

* * *

Mai and the twins, who were rather confused about what was going on, arrived at the hospital and went to Naru's room.

The two men were already awake, and were surprised that the three who had just entered the room were here so early.

"Mai? What's wrong?" Her boyfriend asked.

"Um…boys, why don't you both go and buy some breakfast from the cafeteria with Uncle Lin…if that's alright with him?"

Lin was about to protest as he needed to keep watch over Naru, but the young man nodded to him telling him to go and that he'll fill him in later. The young woman waited for the three to leave and sat down on the chair beside his bed, before speaking.

"Naru… I had a dream. About the boys. And…I'm concerned because I don't just dream about things that _have_ happened anymore, Naru. I also dream about things that _will_ happen. Listen, in my dream…"

The narcissist listened intently whilst she explained everything to him, just as she did with Bou-san.

"Mai, honestly," Naru began, "I believe Dr Elliot is responsible for what happened to me, and all those other incidents involving people who are well-known in the paranormal field. I suspect he's the man in your dream, too. Also, when the twins said their instinct told them that Dr Elliot was a bad person, I believed them – which is why I considered it more. It's just that there isn't any solid evidence that he did anything, and we're still trying to find proof."

"Get Yasu to speak to some of his co-workers, see if they might know anything, or contact the lead detective on your case and explain everything to her."

"Yasu, as well as Madoka, are already using all of their resources. And that detective didn't believe any of this to begin with, so I highly doubt she'd suddenly start to."

"Well, what're you gonna do?"

"I'm looking into some of the work Dr Elliot has done lately. For example, I've contacted a BSPR employee and they're going to send me a PDF of all his recent research and case reports. I have a feeling it could have something to do with this."

"A 'feeling', huh?" She giggled, "Maybe my instincts are starting to rub off on you, Naru."

"That's impossible, Mai. I use my brain to do things, unlike you, I don't rely on animal instincts." He smirked.

Mai shot back, "Arrogant bastard."

Just after she spoke, Lin and the twins came back with some food from the cafeteria.

"We're back, Mama!"

"I can see, and looks like you've got a lot of food too. I don't blame you though, I did kinda rush you both out the house so we could get here as quickly as possible."

"We also got some food for you too, Mama!"

"Thank you, boys." She smiled, and then suddenly realised something, "Oh! Lin, how much did it all cost?"

"You don't have to worry about paying me back, as I also got some food for Naru and myself." After saying that, he noticed her hesitant and somewhat guilty expression, "I mean it. You don't need to."

"A-alright then." She mumbled, "Haru, Yuki, we're gonna have to leave soon so I can take you to school. Try not to take too long eating."

"But, Mama! We don't wanna go to school." Haru complained, and then Yuki did too, "We wanna stay here with you and Papa."

"Well, Papa's got to do some very important work, and I've got to go to the studio today for some photoshoots for the magazine, so you have to go to school. No buts." Mai sternly said

"Bu-"

"No buts." Naru repeated "We understand why you might not want to, however you must go. Besides, you'll get to see all your friends, and you'll still get to come back here after school."

"F-fine." They resigned.

Eventually, Mai and the children left, and Naru got on with his work.

* * *

After hours of emails, researching, reading and even a phone call or two, Naru had finally concluded everything that has happened. To him. To the other researchers. And, everything made sense to him now.

"Lin," Naru spoke.

"What is it?" Lin looked up.

"Call everyone. Tell them I've figured everything out and to be here within the next hour. Oh, and call the Detective too."

"…ok."

* * *

 **Hey, long time, no see (pun not intended)!**

 **So, I've finally finished this chapter – something I've been working on, on and off for a few months now. And, the good news is that I have planned out what's going to happen next chapter too, which will be the end of this case *finally* ;P To be honest, this has probably taken me so long to write because I didn't really plan this case through, and I kinda just wrote it as I went along. Um, so I have exams in a couple of weeks, meaning I can't promise I'll have the next chapter up anytime soon, which is the bad news. Also, my apologies if any of the characters seem OOC!**

 **Thanks for reading! :)  
**

 **~Dice (Hannah)**


End file.
